Para Siempre
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Continuación de Junto a ti por siempre. Edward y Bella logran estabilizar su vida, son felices y esperan a su bebé, pero aún no han pasado lo más difícil que les tocara vivir.
1. Prologo

Para siempre

Prologo.

Edward y Bella están en lo mejor de su relación, se aman profundamente, están casados y esperan a su primero retoño. Después de varios contratiempos han logrado estabilizarse encontrando sus caminos como profesionales y pareja.

Una sombra del pasado vuelve a este presente que les promete el final feliz que los dos quieren, dejar inconcluso la muerte de los padres de Bella traerá consecuencias dolorosas y una separación inevitable.

Dudas invadiéndolos y luego la certeza de que nada es lo que parece. Una búsqueda y una lucha intensa por mantener su amor intacto a través de la separación les traerán nuevos pruebas que un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos debería superar sin mayores conflictos, pero hay situaciones difíciles de superar.

Juntos a ti por siempre, una promesa hecha desde el corazón, una marca a fuego de amor… ¿será eso posible?


	2. Capítulo 1: Mis preciados tesoros

_**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Mis preciados tesoros. **_

_**Edward POV**_

_"Hay besos que producen desvaríos_

_de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca,_

_tú los conoces bien son besos míos_

_inventados por mí, para tu boca."_

_Extracto: Besos - Gabriela Mistral_

Tenía apoyada mi mano en su barriga, era mi nuevo pasatiempo, mi pequeña princesita se movió en el interior y pude sentir la patadita en mi mano. Bella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, acomodados en el sillón grande con la televisión encendida disfrutando de un sábado en familia, es decir nosotros dos y nuestra pequeña en su barriguita de 28 semanas, mi bebe de 6 meses crecía en el interior del amor de mi vida, mi diosa, mi reina. Los dos estábamos muy tranquilos con las manos apoyadas para sentir a nuestra pequeña dar las pataditas en su vientre.

-¿Vas a atender? – pregunto cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? – se rió bajo.

-Sí, estamos esperando una llamada – me estire para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en la mesa al lado del sillón.

-Familia Cullen…

-¡MI OSITO ESTA POR NACER! – _"¡Mierda!"_, exclame en mi mente, me zumbo el oído de lo fuerte que grito.

-¡¿Ahora, justo en este momento?! – me quise asegurar, habíamos tenido 5 falsas alarmas desde que Rosalie entro en el noveno mes de embarazo.

-Más que seguro – confirmo -, en este momento están poniéndole la epidural - ¡VOY A CONOCER A MI OSITO! – grito nuevamente dejándome momentáneamente sordo de un oído.

-¡Te felicito hermano! ¡Me encantaría estar ahí! – era cierto, me hubiera gustado estar a su lado en este momento tan importante -. Tienes que mandarme una foto apenas nazca, quiero conocer a mi sobrino apenas salga del vientre de su madre – Bella giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme.

-¡Si me acuerdo de sacarle una foto te la mando ahí nomás! – estaba ansioso y nervioso, lo podía notar en su voz.

-¿Llamaste a papá y mamá o quieres que lo haga yo? – realmente me gustaría estar ahí para acompañarlos.

-Jasper los llamo, él y Alice ya están acá esperando, mamá y papá toman un vuelo en tres horas para venir – explico de manera rápida y agolpada - ¡Me están llamando! ¡Te quiero hermano, estoy feliz!...

-Te felicito hermano, me alegro mucho, ve con Rosalie ahora – no pude decir nada más porque corto de manera rápida.

-¿Es de verdad? – pregunto Bella, bese su frente.

-Esta vez es de verdad, Emmett dijo que le estaban poniendo la epidural – asegure y suspiro profundo –. Ya son las siete, ponte cómoda así nos vamos a caminar – la doctora Reynolds nos había aconsejado de que saliera a caminar a diario, le haría bien como gimnasia y para la circulación de la sangre.

-Hoy no – me miro haciendo un tierno puchero y reí bajo, todos los días se repetía lo mismo.

-Bella, no protestes, les hará bien y lo sabes – suspiro profundo.

-Pero deberíamos esperar a que nos confirmen que nació el pequeño osito – siguió protestando.

-Sino nos consiguen en casa lo harán en el celular – replique y rodo los ojos de manera encantadora.

-Hace mucho calor Edward, sabes que se me hinchan los pies y las manos – siguió.

-Por eso espere a esta hora, el sol ha bajado bastante y no sentirás tanto calor – resoplo y reí, últimamente pasaba mucho que se comportaba como si fuera una niña caprichosa y me encantaba eso -. Ve a cambiarte – le insistí.

-De acuerdo – la ayude a levantarse, solo tenía puesto un diminuto short y una musculosa sin brasier, el calor la había tenido mal y el aire acondicionado la hacía enfermarse, por lo que no podíamos tenerlo prendido todo el tiempo.

-Podemos merendar en la cafetería que tanto te gusta – propuse para incentivarla un poco y sus ojos brillaron un poco más de lo habitual.

-Esa idea me gusta mucho – parecia más animada.

Teníamos a solo diez cuadras un Starbucks y una cuadra después un Dunkin' Donuts, de ahí Bella toleraba tomar un Vainilla Bean Coolatta o Frozen Mocha, dependiendo el día toleraba uno u el otro. Luego de recorrer la casa y dejar todo cerrado antes de que nos fuéramos fui a nuestra habitación, Bella estaba terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas y me apresure a cambiarme por un jogging, remera y zapatillas.

-¿Crees que ya este naciendo? – pregunto mientras salíamos del edificio.

-Quizás debería llamar a Jasper para que me cuente como va todo – dije más como una reflexión.

-Deja que llamo a Alice – saco su celular del bolsillo y marco el numero -. Hola Al… y sabes… Alice… Alice…. – rodo los ojos y reí -. Espera… - se quedó en silencio - ¡Alice, por dios, cálmate! – Exclamo unos minutos después - Ya no debería dolerle – Íbamos caminando mientras hablaba – Pero Emmett le dijo a Edward que si se la ponían…. ¿En verdad?... ¡Pobre Rose!... ¡Uf, mejor no me lo imagino!... ¿Le duele mucho?... – pregunto con cara de susto -… ¡De acuerdo!... avísame en cuento sepas más… dale muchos besos de mi parte cuando lo veas… ¡lo sé!... Espero tu llamado, besos – y corto.

-¿Qué paso? – seguimos avanzando tomados de la mano.

-No pudieron ponerle la epidural porque ya había pasado el tiempo así que esta con mucho dolor – arrugo su nariz en señal de dolor -. Eso me asusta – apreté su mano y me miro seria.

-En un par de semanas empezamos con las clases de Lamaze, dicen que eso ayuda mucho – asintió.

-Igual aún falta y no voy a pensar en el parto, puede que no me duela tanto – bese su mejilla.

-¿Vas bien? – Solo asintió, pero iba pensativa - ¿Pasa algo? – respiro profundo, parecia estar tomando valor.

-Es sobre el detective….

-No voy a llamar a Charles – sentencie, ya habíamos discutido por esto como cinco veces.

-Edward, por favor, no hace falta que lo llames tú, puedo hacerlo yo – negué con la cabeza y se detuvo mirándome seria de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto de nuevo? – pregunte enojado.

-Porque el detective que tenemos no ha tenido una novedad desde que lo contratamos, solo ha confirmado que la investigación de la policía estaba bien….

-A la policía le llevo años…

-No hacer nada, lo sé, siempre lo repites. Estamos tirando nuestro dinero Edward, por favor… - tome su mano para hacer que siguiera caminando.

-Bella, si Charles nos da el nombre de alguien seguramente será cercano a Forks, tendríamos que ir a encontrarnos con él, no podría estar encima para presionar….

-Vas todas las semanas a ver a ese inútil…. Para presionar – dijo de manera irónica -, y aun así no consigue nada nuevo.

-No habría forma que nosotros pudiéramos viajar cada pocos fines de semana para ir a verlo o cuando el detective lo precisara, no podemos hacerlo ahora menos podríamos hacerlo cuando nazca la bebe – me miro como apenada, sé que eso trae otra tormenta.

-Cuando nazca la bebe tengo seis meses de licencia y pensé que podía estar allá…

-¿¡Te das cuenta lo que estas proponiendo!? - ¡Dios! esto ya me había sacado -. ¿En verdad me estás diciendo que te vas por seis meses a Forks llevándote a mi hija mientras yo me quedo acá sin poder verlas? – bajo la mirada arrepentida.

-Yo necesito respuestas Edward…

-¡Lo sé! – Exclame enojado - ¡Me lo repites siempre que tenemos la misma puta conversación! – Bella soltó mi mano y camino más rápido, no me apure solo la seguía a una prudente distancia para que no estuviera tan alejada.

Seguimos caminando sin hablarnos, me apresure un poco para alcanzarla y tome su mano, no me rechazo pero igual no nos hablábamos. Se perfectamente que necesita cerrar lo de sus padres, lo tengo muy en claro, después de todo fui yo quien le reprocho lo mismo a Charles, pero me negaba a hablar con él, la forma en que dejo que todo quedara como si nada molesto mucho, Renée y Charlie se merecían algo mejor que solo cerrar el caso porque no conseguían más pistas. Llegamos al Starbucks y me detuve para abrirle la puerta.

-Quiero ir a Dunkin' Donuts – dijo de mala gana y soltó mi mano para seguir caminado enojada. No me gustaba nada verla así, menos ahora que está embarazada, nuestra bebe puede sentir todo y no quiero que siente que sus padres pelean todo el tiempo.

-Bella aguarda – la tome de la cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho -, no quiero verte enojada – murmure en su oído -. Por favor, hermosa – bese su cuello -. No te enojes conmigo, por favor amor – absorbí el aroma de su piel.

-Es que a veces eres tan testarudo – murmuro un poco menos molesta.

-Tu eres igual – murmure y bese su cuello de nuevo, roce un poco mi mentón en su piel, tenía un poco crecida la barba lo cual le hacía cosquillas y rió.

-¡No hagas eso! – exclamo y se giró un poco para mirarme riendo.

-Así me gusta más, tu solo debes reír todo el tiempo, no quiero que estés enojada o triste – amaba su risa, su voz cuando está completamente feliz, sus ojos cuando me miran brillando como ahora.

-Te amo cielo – la abrace más fuerte teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado su barriguita.

-También te amo cariño – nos dimos un pequeño beso -. Vamos, Dunkin' Donuts te espera – sus ojos brillaron aún más. Caminamos una cuadra y llegamos al local, Bella se apresuró a entrar y buscar una mesa.

-Me estaba muriendo de calor – dijo cuándo literalmente se desplomo en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué vas a querer hoy? – mordió su labio mientras pensaba.

-Frozen Mocha – asentí mientras acomode un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja – y un sándwich de Bagel de jamón, queso y huevo – me sonrió de manera arrebatadora.

-Esa debería ser tu cena – murmure, ya eran las ocho de la noche.

-Voy a tener hambre después – era seguro, lástima que aún le quedo esa aprensión por ciertas comidas y no las toleraba.

-Ya vuelvo – bese su frente y fui a pedir nuestra orden.

Mientras estaba en la cola esperando nuestro pedido me llego la foto: **"Peter Cullen ya está con nosotros, 4,200 kilos… enorme, hermoso y muy saludable"**, era un bebe precioso, enorme como decía el mensaje de Emmett.

"**Tu hijo es hermoso y enorme, te felicito hermanito oso, avísame cuando no estés en el hospital para llamarte"**- escribí rápidamente para luego quedarme mirando la foto unos minutos más.

Ese pequeño o más bien nada pequeño osito estaba muy colorado, rechoncho y arrugadito, tenía puesto un gorrito de color celeste pero podía notar el pelo oscuro asomarse por el lado de una de sus orejita. Estaba en brazos de mi hermano cuando tomaron la foto, lo sé porque notaba el brazo grueso y musculoso de Emmett haciendo que el pequeño Peter estuviera bien protegido.

-¡También te llego la foto! – exclamo Bella emocionada cuando deje la bandeja con la merienda en la mesa.

-Es hermoso y enorme, se parece a Em – Bella sonrió pero tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡Tenemos que ir a conocerlo! ¿Cuándo vamos? – pregunto emocionada y ansiosa.

-El próximo fin de semana, voy a tratar de conseguir vuelo para el viernes a la noche y para el domingo a la noche volver – confirme.

-Quisiera conocerlo ya – la entendía a la perfección, yo también quería conocerlo ya y no por fotos.

-Yo también, es una lástima no poder ir ahora – puse su Frozen Mocca delante de ella junto con su sándwich.

-¿Crees que la nuestra será pequeñita? – acaricio su barriga suavemente.

-Tu eres muy chiquita – ciño su frente.

-Tu eres alto – replico.

-Creo que va a ser pequeñita como tú, prefiero que sea así, que se parezca a ti – Bella seguía acariciando su barriga mientras sonreía.

-Quiero que tenga tus ojos – había una gran ilusión en su voz -, amo tus ojos verdes… tranquilos… profundos… intensos… - acaricie su mejilla con suavidad.

-Son mejor los tuyos… - respiro profundo mientras seguí acariciando su mejilla -. Come cariño – dio su primer sorbo a la bebida y relamió sus labios dejándome ver la punta de su lengua, ese solo gesto y sentía mi pene un poco más duro. Hacer el amor se nos estaba dificultando, su barriga era bastante grande y cada vez era más difícil encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda.

-¿Esta rico? – pregunte, sorbió nuevamente con los ojos cerrados, relamió sus labios y abrió los ojos sonriendo.

-Mmmm… -ronroneo y más duro me puse porque ese ronroneo fue muy sensual -… exquisito…. – murmuro.

-Bella deja de hacer eso en público – me queje con ganas, si seguí ese camino no me iba a poder levantar por largo rato del lugar.

-Cuando volvamos… - mordió su labio sonriendo -, quizás podamos hacer algo – dijo insinuante.

-Sino te duermes antes – murmure a manera de reproche.

-Tengo una buena excusa para eso – me sonrió ampliamente.

-Sera buena excusa pero me dejas duro como una piedra – rió bajo y la imite.

-Lo siento – me miro apenada y sonreí.

-Te lo advierto cariño, apenas mi princesita este fuera no vas a tener tregua, más vale te hagas a la idea – la cual le gusto porque sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando terminamos con nuestra merienda volvimos a casa caminando lentamente, era relajante comprobar una vez más que el auto que nos sabia seguir no volvió a aparecer, hacía meses que no se lo veía y en cierta forma me daba la sensación que mi Bella y mi bebe estaban a salvo.

-¿Te preparo la bañera? – Bella se acomodó en el sillón del living, ya había notado se le habían hinchado las piernas y las manos, el agua ayudaría a que se relajara.

-¿Puedo descansar un momento? – sonreí y me senté a su lado.

-Por supuesto hermosa – acaricie su barriga y Bella cerro los ojos -. Recuéstate y dame tus piernas – con algo de dificultad se acomodó en el sillón subiendo sus piernas sobre las mías. Le quite las convers y comprobé que tenía hinchado los pies.

-Se siente bien – murmuro cuando comencé masajeando una de sus pantorrillas. Ronroneo de placer y trague con fuerza, esos sonidos que emitía me alteraban por completo. Note que estaba por quedarse dormida, era mejor se diera un baño y luego se acostara.

-Bella… - apenas se movió -, preciosa… - insistí y abrió los ojos.

-Estoy bien – sonreí por la urgencia con la que aclaro el punto.

-Lo sé, pero te estas durmiendo, vamos a darte un baño y luego te acuestas cómoda – asintió sonriendo.

La ayude a levantarse, tome sus convers para llevarlas a la habitación a la cual fuimos tomados de la mano, mientras Bella busco su ropa para dormir fui a llenar la bañera, sería lo mejor que se sumergiera en agua. Una vez llena la bañera busque las sales relajantes que le había conseguido, Bella entro en el preciso momento que terminaba de preparar su baño.

-¿Mejor? – estaba sentado al costado de la bañera admirándola mientras ella se mantenía quieta con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera.

-Mucho mejor – sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te paso la esponja? – asintió sin emitir sonido.

Busque la esponja, la llene del jabón líquido de fresas que usaba y comencé a pasarlo por su cuerpo lentamente, no deje ningún rincón de su piel sin acariciar con la esponja mientras Bella emitía una vez más sensuales gemidos bajos de placer. Mi erección estaba en su punto máximo, lo lamentaba por Bella que parecia cansada pero esta noche no le daría tregua.

-Edward estoy cansada – me sorprendió la aclaración hasta que seguí la dirección de su mirada, mi pantalón jogging mostraba lo evidente.

-Lo sé – murmure.

-Lo digo en verdad – estaba envuelta solo en la toalla, la abrace acercándola lo más posible a mí, busque su cuello y comencé a besarla ahí.

-Por favor Bella – murmure contra su piel.

-Cielo…. – fue un lamento -… lo siento, hoy no… - le quite la toalla dejándola caer en el piso.

-Hace días que me tienes así…. Por favor cariño… - mi ruego fue lastimero. Acaricie su seno izquierdo suavemente mientras seguía besando su cuello.

-Mañana… cuando este descansada…. – rogo. Tome una de sus nalgas con mi mano libre y la apreté con fuerza, luego lentamente baje hasta los labios de su vagina y acaricie suavemente -. Edward… ¡Aaahhh!... - jadeo bajito.

-Así mi diosa… - con desesperación baje mi pantalón, me costó subirla al lavabo pero lo logre en el segundo intento, la bese con desenfreno en lo que acerque mi punta a su entrada y de una sola estocada me adentre en ella.

Nuestros gemidos inundaron el baño, retumbaba y se hacían más fuertes aun, Bella tenía su respiración rasposa, agitada y acelerada, su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza, enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura mientras seguía tirando de mi pelo con sus manos. Una embestida tras la otra, sin contemplaciones, ni demoras, hacía tres semanas que me tenía sin nada y hoy ya no había forma de aguantarme para después. Si antes era estrecha ahora parecia lo era mucho más, me sentía apretado de la forma más placentera en su interior. Seguí arremetiendo contra ella una y otra vez, lo más profundo que su barriga me dejaba pero no era suficiente, solté el abrazo y me miro con sus ojos negros de deseo cuando la separe un poco de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo de manera rápida.

-Apoya… ¡Aaahhh!... apoya-tus-manos-atrás…. – asintió y se apoyó sobre sus manos por lo que su cuerpo se reclino en ese sentido, abrí más sus piernas y acerque sus caderas más al borde.

-¡Oh Dios!... ¡Edward!... – gimió fuerte ante la primer estocada que me dejo llegar más adentro.

-¡Siii!... ¡Asiiii!... – exclame satisfecho.

Me abrí paso entre sus pliegues una y otra vez, más rápido y fuerte, la sostenía por la cintura, Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y hubiera atacado su cuello con fuerza sino fuera que eso haría que la barriguita se nos interpusiera de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?... dime preciosa… - murmure con dientes apretados sin dejar de embestirla.

-Perfecta…. ¡Ahaah!... ¡Edward!... ¡Por favor!... – sonreí para mí, lo sentía en su interior formándose, y sus ruegos lo confirmaban.

-¡Vamos mi diosa!... ¡Dámelo!... ¡Córrete Bella!...

-¡EDWARD! – grito cuando el orgasmo tomo su cuerpo de manera intensa. Sus paredes ondularon fuerte en torno a mi pene, cerrándose y apresándome en su interior, eso llevo a mi grito.

-¡MI DIOSA!... ¡BELLA!... – grite cuando me derrame en su interior.

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo y yo al suyo, no nos movimos de lugar, solo movimos nuestros labios uno contra el otro en total sincronía. Acaricie su espalda una y otra vez, lo mismo hice con el costado de su cuerpo, su piel caliente quemaba la mía.

-Necesito dormir – murmuro en la curvatura de mi hombro.

-Lo sé, vamos preciosa – la ayude a bajar del lavabo y mientras me di una ducha se fue a acostar.

….

-¿Estas cómoda? – estábamos en el avión camino a New York para ir a visitar a Emmett, Rose y Peter, el nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, la doctora confirmo que no había problema en que viajara – me acerque a sus labios.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme – susurre contra sus labios y le di un pequeño beso.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que tranquilizarte o terminaras demasiado estresado y nos queda poco para tener nuestro bebe y noches sin dormir – reí bajo y asentí de acuerdo.

-Voy a llamar a Charles – estuvimos en silencio, íbamos a mitad de vuelo, Bella estaba somnolienta e incómoda.

-¿Charles? - pregunto tratando de esconder la sonrisa.

-Voy a preguntarle si conoce algún detective - me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Porque cambiaste de opinión? - anoche me había despertado a medianoche porque la escuche quejarse, sollozaba entre sueños y nombraba a sus padres, la note angustiada y mucho, había una profunda tristeza y a la mañana no se había levantado con el mejor ánimo. Escuche como los nombro, hablo de nuestra bebe y les pidió perdón.

-Por ti - conteste -. Sé que soñaste con tus padres y lo que hayas soñado te dejo mal, les pediste perdón - me miro apenada.

-Los soñé con nuestra bebe, mamá la tenía en brazos y luego Charlie, ella tenía tus ojos... luego se desvanecieron y solo estaba yo... - tenía los ojos llorosos y acaricie su mejilla, realmente necesitaba un cierre y estaba siendo muy terco con respecto a Charles.

-No te pongas mal cariño, veras que Charles nos ayuda y vamos a llegar a algo - asegure, solo esperaba que fuera así, no quería que el resto de nuestras vidas fuera con esa sombra constante.

-Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto - agacho su mirada.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, en todo caso yo lamento haber sido tan cabeza dura con respecto a lo de Charles, seguramente si hubiera hablado con él antes, todo estaría resuelto ahora - tome su mentón y la obligue a verme - ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer? - negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien - rió y acaricio su barriga -. Le gusta volar - dijo, tomo mi mano y la llevo a su vientre, unos segundos después de que la apoyo sentí el suave golpecito.

-¿Esta muy inquieta? - quizás viajar no había sido muy buena idea, Bella rodo sus ojos.

-No está inquieta, se está acomodando porque llevo mucho tiempo sentada - habíamos llegado una hora antes al aeropuerto, luego nuestro vuelo tubo un retraso de 30 minutos por lo que ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sentada. Llevamos casi una hora y media de viaje por lo que aún le quedaban la misma cantidad de horas para llegar a destino.

Jasper nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto, en cuanto vio a Bella la abrazo y admiro la pancita tan enorme que tenía. Yo no podía más que sonreír por lo feliz que estaba de cómo estaban avanzando las cosas entre nosotros e hincharme de orgullo por la familia que estábamos armando.

-Creo que a Bella le vendría bien recostarse en cuanto lleguemos - Jasper la miraba de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, había echado su cabeza para atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me vendría muy bien - murmuro ella sin abrir los ojos y ya me estaba preocupando que no se estuviera sintiendo bien -. Edward, estoy bien, deja de ceñir tu frente - sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y reí.

-No puede evitar preocuparme - murmure mirando a Jasper quien sonrío burlón.

-Falta poco para llegar - nos quedaríamos en el departamento de ellos.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa, era un gran piso de dos plantas con cuatro habitaciones, cocina, living y comedor. Una gran terraza al igual que un balcón con una maravillosa vista.

-¡BELLAAAA! ¡Al fin llegaron! - Alice se apresuró a abrazar a Bella, creo que las dos estaban emocionadas por volverse a ver.

-Te extrañe Alice - Bella definitivamente estaba emocionada y mucho, lo note en su voz entrecortada. Alice era prácticamente su hermana y sé que siempre tuvo la esperanza que se mantendrían muy cerca, pero ahora estaban separadas y al no tener a sus padres era más duro aun tener a Alice tan lejana.

-¡Estas enorme! ¡Me encanta! - Alice se separó de Bella y comenzó a admirar su barriguita - ¡Cuando Rose te vea va a morir!... Y cuando vean a ese osito rechoncho ustedes se van a derretir, lastima llegaron tan tarde sino podríamos ir antes de dormir - siguió sin parar y reí.

-¿No me vas a saludar antes de seguir parloteando como loca? - pregunte burlón y me saco la lengua.

-Edward, aunque no lo creas también te extrañe - dijo abrazándome.

-Si lo creo, yo también te extraño - murmure en su odio -. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi sobrino, pero Bella necesita descanso, así que... ¿dónde es nuestra habitación? - pregunte, Bella rodo los ojos y los otros dos sonrieron.

-Vengan que les muestro - dijo Alice guiándonos, no sin antes tomar a Bella del brazo.

-Emmett tenía la intención de venir a recibirlos, pero Rose estaba bastante agotada porque Peter no está durmiendo toda la noche, así que mando a pedirles disculpas por no estar - dijo Jasper mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Mis padres todavía están - asegure y Jasper asintió.

-Esme se queda esta noche con los chicos para ayudarlos con él bebe así Rose descansa, Emmett también ha estado desvelado así que los dos están muy cansados - dijo a modo de explicación -, calculo Carlisle se quedara hasta último momento con ellos.

La habitación era enorme, una cama matrimonial, muebles antiguos, un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón con una grandiosa vista era la que teníamos asignada. Tenía vestidor grande seguido por el baño con jacuzzi, esto le vendría bien a Bella para que se diera un baño antes de dormir, descansaría mejor así.

-¿Bajamos a cenar antes de dormir? - pregunto Alice sonriéndonos.

-Creo que mejor es que Bella se acueste y le traigo la cena a la cama - dije en el acto y Bella me miro ceñuda, sé que no le gusta que conteste por ella pero sabe que me preocupo por las dos, tal vez exagero, pero son mi mundo.

-Vamos a bajar, aguanto un par de escaleras más - aseguro molesta.

-Alice, amor, vamos bajando para preparar todo así ellos se acomodan - Jasper tomo de la mano a Alice.

-No demoren, tenemos todo listo así que será rápido - dijo Alice y salieron de la habitación.

-¡Puedes parar un segundo de exagerar! - exclamo Bella apenas se cerró la puerta.

-Sabes porque lo hago - dije a tono de reproche.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que exageres tanto, bajar un par de escaleras, tomar un vuelo, dormir un poco menos o estar un rato con mi amiga conversando no son cosas que me vayan a hacer mal... no puedes estar todo el tiempo encima de mí, velando por mí, cuidando cada pequeño detalle y menos decidiendo por mí... - me cayó con un dedo cuando iba a replicarle -, tienes que darme espacio, no estoy enferma, solo estoy embarazada y puedo seguir haciendo la mayor parte de las cosas que hacía antes - siguió.

-No quiero que te pase algo si pudo evitarse, si estas cansada tranquilamente puedes comer en la cama, nos quedamos todo el fin de semana para que puedas estar con Alice y conversar tranquilas, por eso accedí a que nos quedáramos en su casa y no en un hotel - replique.

-No voy a seguir con esto, voy a bajar con mis amigos para despejarme un poco, si quieres descansar acuéstate, yo todavía puedo estar un poco más con ellos - salió de la habitación enojada golpeando un poco la puerta.

En el fondo sé que sus reclamos son válidos, después de todo vivo encima de ella cuidándola, protegiéndola, asegurándome una y otra vez de que está bien, soy consciente que puede ser algo asfixiante o cansador estar todo el tiempo asegurando que está bien, que no está cansada, que solo esta pensativa, que todo lo que siente es lo normal del embarazo. Quizás tendría que relajarme un poco, darle algo de espacio en ese aspecto. Me entre a duchar solamente para sacarme un poco el mal humor por la discusión, no fue mucho el tiempo, solo diez minutos y estaba menos tensionado.

-Pensé que no ibas a bajar - dijo Alice cuando entre en el comedor.

-Solo me estaba duchando - Bella me ignoro por completo cuando me senté a su lado.

-Entonces voy a servir la cena - dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Te ayudo - dijo Bella y luego me miro ceñuda cuando estaba por protestar. Las dos fueron para lo que supuse seria la cocina dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mí.

-Relájate, Bella está muy bien - mire a Jasper y me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Exagero? - él se rió con ganas.

-Cuando se trata de Bella siempre exageras, pero necesitas relajarte porque la alteras a ella y eso no es bueno para Bella en su estado y sobre todo para la relación de ustedes - Jasper me miraba fijo, suspire profundo cuando una ola de tranquilidad me cubrió, una vez más compruebo eso tan especial que él tiene.

-Lo sé, pero ha pasado por tanto, que tengo miedo que pase algo con él bebe y no lo soporte - me explique, lo de sus padres, las peleas que tuvimos un tiempo atrás, lo de Charles, las discusiones por el detective, la cantidad de ofensas y rechazos de mi madre mientras no la aceptaba, todo lo que pasamos con las Denali, lo de Jacob y aunque esto último paso hace tanto tiempo sé que estuvo muy lastimada y no quiero verla así de nuevo.

-Relájate Edward, la médica les ha confirmado una y otra vez que todo va muy bien, no dejes que un miedo sin sentido te gane y no te deje disfrutar de todo esto como se debe - otra respiración profunda.

-Es lo mejor ¿cierto? - Jasper asintió sonriendo -. Todo sería más fácil si alguno de ustedes estuviera cerca, solo somos nosotros dos en Chicago - dije con pesar.

-Igual dale espacio o terminaran peleando más - dijo rápidamente porque ya se acercaban con la comida.

La cena paso amena, Bella reí y hablaba con Jasper y Alice con alegría, aunque trataba de evitarme, la entiendo a la perfección, más luego de hablar con Jazz. Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, a Bella se la notaba cansada pero me aguante las ganas de decirle en varias oportunidades que ya era suficiente por el día de hoy.

-Me van a disculpar pero estoy cansado, me voy a acostar - ya no aguantaba más, esta mañana me había levantado a las seis de la mañana y no había parado en todo el día -. Alice, gracias por la cena - la salude con un beso en la mejilla - Jazz... gracias por comprar la cena - dije en tono de burla y rieron - Cariño... - bese la frente de Bella y apreté un puño en mi espalda para evitar decirle que era hora que se fuera a dormir.

Busque mi ropa de dormir y me desplome en la cama para caer en un profundo sueño no muy tranquilo ya que Bella no estaba conmigo en la habitación.

Me desperté bastante temprano a pesar de todo, Bella estaba junto a mi durmiendo profundamente, me quede observándola por muchos minutos, odiaba discutir con ella y estar alejados pero debía darle espacio, así que era mejor hacer eso, aunque no me gustaba para nada la idea. Me duche de manera rápida, de la misma manera me vestí mientras la observaba dormir, me moría por despertarla solo un poco para confirmar si estaba bien, pero me contuve y salí de la habitación.

-Jazz – palmee su espalda cuando estuve cerca, él ya estaba en la cocina desayunando.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Muy bien, es muy cómoda la cama – sonrió asintiendo -. Anoche nos quedamos hasta las cuatro y media de la mañana – comento. Apenas lo mire mientras me servía una taza de café y me sentaba frente a él -. Bella estaba muy cansada pero se negó a ir a la cama varias veces que se lo pedí.

-Calculo que hoy dormirá lo suficiente – me encogí de hombros y Jasper rió.

-No finjas conmigo, sé que te estas conteniendo para no protestar – me acuso y rodé los ojos.

-No estoy fingiendo, solo estoy dándole le espacio que me aconsejaste darle – Jazz seguía riéndose.

-Claro, voy a fingir que te creo – resople ante su burla.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – se habían acostado tarde y eran las ocho de la mañana.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con un cliente, no pude verlo en otro momento – ahora me fijaba que estaba de traje. Jasper al igual que Bella había estado sin trabajo por mucho tiempo hasta que un par de semanas después de que Bella consiguió trabajo con Katherine en la editorial, él consiguió en una pequeña firma de abogados y le estaba yendo muy bien.

-¿Te marchas pronto? – pregunte y asintió - ¿Sera muy temprano para ir a casa de Em y Rose? – me miro sorprendido.

-No creo que puedas despertar a las chicas hasta dentro de unas largas horas – seguramente tenía mucha razón, pero estaba pensando en ir sin ellas.

-Pensé que podía ir antes, realmente quiero conocer a mi sobrino – más sorpresa en su cara.

-¿No vas a esperar a Bella? – negué con la cabeza -. Seguramente están despiertos, Peter apenas los deja dormir – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me llevas antes de ir a tu reunión? – Jasper asintió -. Ya vuelvo – deje mi café a medio terminar en la mesa.

Cuando llegue al dormitorio Bella aún seguía durmiendo, me acuclillé y acaricie su rostro, apenas se removió pero suspiro profundo. Bese su mejilla suavemente y luego uno de sus hombros, la escuche murmurar algo y se removió más cuando seguí besando su brazo suavemente.

-Tengo sueño – apenas abrió los ojos.

-Lo sé, solo quería avisarte que me voy a conocer a Peter – abrió los ojos y me miro seria.

-Necesito dormir – dijo ceñuda -, es temprano aun, vamos en un par de horas – bese su frente.

-Tu sigue durmiendo, yo me voy ahora, después vengo a buscarte – se apoyó sobre sus codos y me miro seria.

-¿Vas a ir sin mí? – respire profundo.

-Bella me desperté hace rato, quiero aprovechar, después vaya a saber por cuanto tiempo no lo veo – rodo sus ojos molesta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, luego se dio vuelta dándome la espalda.

-Vete entonces – entiendo lo de sus hormonas revolucionadas, pero va a volverme loco de igual manera. Se enoja si la cuido y si no estoy todo el tiempo encima también se enoja.

-¿Te traigo algo antes de irme? ¿Necesitas algo? – bese su hombro.

-Solo necesito dormir – aun sonaba molesta.

-De acuerdo cariño, si llegas a necesitar algo me llamas – trate de sonar reconciliador -. Estaré al pendiente del celular – asegure.

-De acuerdo – sonó menos molesta. Me pare pero me recline sobre su barriguita arrodillándome un poco en la cama.

-Mi pequeña pórtate bien – murmure contra su barriga -, deja descansar a mamá – le di un pequeño beso en esa zona y luego busque los labios de Bella -. Descansa amor – su expresión pareció un poco más relajada pero no era mucho.


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Peter

_**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Peter.**_

**_Edward POV_**

"_Bella, mi bella, tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas_

_bella, mi bella, tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,_

_bella, todo eso es mío, bella,_

_todo eso es mío, mía,_

_cuando andas o reposas, cuando cantas o duermes,_

_cuando sufres o sueñas, siempre,_

_cuando estás cerca o lejos,_

_siempre, eres mía, mi bella, siempre."_

_Extracto: Bella - Pablo Neruda_

-¡Edward, hermano! – Emmett sin nada de suavidad me apretó entre sus brazos, correspondí el abrazo de manera refleja.

-¡No me aprietes tanto! – exclame y Em rió con ganas.

-Lo siento, estoy emocionado de verte – dijo alegre.

-Yo también Em – palmee su hombro -. ¿Espero no sea demasiado temprano? – ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

-No hay problema ¿Bella? – pregunto mirando aun para afuera con la puerta abierta.

-Se quedó durmiendo – me miro sorprendido -, anoche se acostaron tarde con Alice y Jasper y estaba aún con sueño – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – cerro la puerta mientras nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

-Nada, pero estaba cansada – mentí.

-No te creo, nunca sales si Bella aferrada de tu mano – aseguro, no creí ser tan posesivo con ella.

-Solo la deje descansar… Ahora muéstrame al pequeño Peter – la sonrisa de Emmett lo dijo todo, estaba que reventaba de felicidad.

-Ven, Rose estaba terminando de amamantarlo – lo seguí mientras miraba un poco su casa. Antes vivían en un departamento que conocí muy bien, vine varias de veces, pero hace un par de meses atrás se mudaron a una casa bastante grande pero acogedora.

-Puedo esperar que lo traigas, no quiero incomodarla – dije refiriéndome a Rosalie.

-Se pondrá muy contenta – dijo restándole importancia.

Caminamos por un pasillo al que daban varias habitaciones, Emmett se asomó en una de las puertas y lo espere, calculo que estaría comprobando si Rosalie estaba en condiciones para que entrara yo.

-Rose – murmuro bajito.

-¿Qué pasa? – la voz de ella sonó tranquila.

-Edward está aquí – contesto Em.

-¡Hazlo pasar! – exclamo con ganas.

-Ven – Emmett abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. Rosalie estaba sentada en una mecedora con el pequeño en brazos, acariciaba la cabecita con mucha suavidad, sonreía de manera exquisita y su mirada era el reflejo de un amor puro e inmenso -. Acércate, mi pequeño ya se alimentó – dijo Emmett animándome a acercarme.

-Hola Rose – bese su cabeza y ella solo sonrió.

-Hola Edward – no me miro, seguía con su vista fija en su bebe, la entendía, era un precioso niño, cachetes regordetes, sus ojitos cerrados durmiendo de manera pacífica en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cómo estás? – ahora si me miro y sonrió.

-Excelente, aunque este pequeño no nos deja dormir muy bien – dijo sonriendo, se la notaba muy cansada, no solo a ella, en Emmett también lo note.

-¿Se los está poniendo complicado? – pregunte, Rosalie seguía sonriendo a pesar de que se la notaba cansada.

-Duerme todo el día pero de noche no nos da tregua – dijo Emmett sonriendo, aun no me creía que justo él estuviera en esta etapa.

-Es parte de todo este sueño – agrego Rosalie.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? – pregunte y Rosalie me tendió al pequeño despacio ayudándome a acomodarlo en mis brazos -. Es realmente enorme – y era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima -. Los felicito chicos, es un hermoso milagro – acaricie esa mejillas redonditas con suavidad para no despertarlo.

-¿Desayunaste? – pregunto Rosalie y solo asentí sin mirarla. Tenía el pelo oscuro como Emmett pero su piel era muy blanca como la de Rosalie, una perfecta y hermosa combinación de ellos dos.

-Te ves cansada – dije mirando ahora a Rosalie.

-Apenas dormí anoche – lo dijo conservando la sonrisa.

-Aprovecha a descansar mientras estamos con Emmett…

-Puedo esperar que se levante Esme, ella se quedó casi toda la noche conmigo – dijo cortándome - ¿Bella? – pregunto intrigada.

-Estaba emocionada por verlos a todos, se quedó con Alice y Jasper hasta tarde – dije y Rosalie me miro sonriendo -. Se quedó durmiendo – agregue.

-¿Quieres desayunar Rose? – Emmett la miraba con más adoración de lo que lo hacía antes.

-Creo que mejor te vas a dormir, estoy seguro que entre Em y yo nos podemos arreglar con el pequeño hasta que se levante mamá – Rosalie parecia pensarlo con más detenimiento, podía ver lo cansada que estaba -. Ve a dormir – insistí y asintió.

-¿Tengo que hacer algo? – pregunto Emmett y reí bajo.

-Ya está cambiado y alimentado – contesto Rosalie, se acercó a Emmett y se dieron un para nada pequeño beso, volví a mirar a mi sobrino que justo bostezo con ganas abriendo su pequeña boquita bastante grande, por lo que reí -. Solo acuéstenlo en la cuna y seguro duerme varias horas – siguió Rosalie cuando se separó de mi hermano.

-Ve a descansar – Emmett la empujo un poco por la cintura y ella luego de sonreírnos y mirar a su bebe por última vez salió de la habitación.

-Ven – murmuro Emmett -, tenemos una cuna de viaje en el living mientras conversamos y tomo algo lo cuidamos – dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Es realmente un milagro Em, es un niño precioso y enorme, por foto lo parecia pero ahora en brazos se nota mas – Emmett sonreía orgulloso.

-Y va creciendo de manera increíble, en una semana aumento un kilo – no sabía bien si era mucho pero lo pareció -. Acuéstalo aquí – señalo la cuna - ¿Quieres café? Yo voy a aprovechar a desayunar – muy despacio acomode a Peter en la cuna.

-Te acompaño, que no sea una taza grande – Emmett asintió y fue a la cocina.

Me quede contemplando al pequeño mientras dormía pacíficamente, apenas lo deje se acomodó estirándose completamente, quedo con sus brazos abiertos de par en par al igual que sus piernitas. Faltaba muy poco para que pudiera contemplar a mi pequeña como lo hacía ahora con Peter, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo volando.

-Toma – Emmett me acerco la bandeja donde venían las dos tazas y algunas rosquillas para acompañar.

-Gracias – nos acomodamos en el sillón grande y comenzamos a beber nuestro café en silencio a la vez que Emmett devoraba las rosquillas.

-Cuéntame que paso con Bella – lo mire y me encogí de hombros.

-No fue nada Em, solo que creo que por ahí le insisto mucho sobre algunas cosas y la canso un poco – aunque alejarme siempre me ponía ansioso.

-Es una época difícil, están con las hormonas demasiado revueltas – en eso le daba toda la razón -. Rose un día me dijo que le molestaba hasta que la besara, le hacía calor y hasta eso la sofocaba, así que estuve todo un día sin darle un solo beso, cuando llego la noche empezó a gritarme que ya no la amaba porque estaba gorda y cansada – se encogió de hombros, el recuerdo lo hacía feliz.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – entrecerró los ojos.

-La bese con desesperación y luego le hice el amor – respondió como si nada -, solo necesitaba mostrarle cuanto la amaba y la seguía deseando – dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa chica, sonrió al observar a su pequeño, luego apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón -. No creo que no le guste que estés encima de ella, solo que hay momentos del embarazo que parecen estar más incomodas que nunca y eso las altera un poco.

-Seguro debe ser así, por suerte le falta poco para que termine – deje ahora mi taza sobre la mesa y tome una rosquilla, mire nuevamente a Peter que apenas se movía para dormir. Calculo que solo abre estado cinco minutos mirándolo en silencio hasta que el mismo fue roto por los ronquidos de Emmett, lo mire y sonreí -. Em…. Emmett… - toque un poco su brazo -… Emmett… - lo sacudí y despertó desorientado mirando para todos lados.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunto sobresaltado.

-Ve a acostarte, el pequeño aun duerme profundo – me miro aun perdido.

-¿En verdad te animas? – asentí sonriendo.

-Ve, seguro mamá ya está por levantarse – a duras penas se levantó y se fue arrastrando los pies hacia las habitaciones.

Me apoye en el borde de la cuna, una vez más contemple a mi pequeño sobrino durmiendo, estaba haciendo bastante calor y estaba transpirando pero no me anime a bajar el aire acondicionado y destaparlo del todo, no sabía que tanto lo cuidaban en ese sentido. Había una revista, seguramente era de Rosalie porque era de actualidad, aproveche para usarla y abanicar al pequeño.

-Hola cariño – Esme acaricio mi espalda despacio -. Está haciendo más calor, vamos a acomodar la temperatura – dijo y asentí, fue hasta el panel que estaba en la pared y regulo la temperatura desde ahí.

-Hola mamá – me acerque y nos abrazamos, plante un beso fuerte en su mejilla y ella rió.

-¿Y Bella? – la mire algo apenado.

-Se quedó durmiendo, trasnocho bastante con Alice y estaba cansada – me miro ceñuda.

-No tendría que trasnochar… pero creo paso algo mas – aseguro y asentí.

-Discutimos un poco, dice que exagero estando sobre ella todo el tiempo así que también decidí darle espacio – mamá no cambio su expresión.

-Muchas mujeres quisieran tener alguien tan dedicado como tú – parecia molesta.

-Son las hormonas y prefiero darle espacio a que discutamos otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que ella también tiene que ser paciente contigo, después de todos son los dos primerizos y es mejor se acompañen en todo el cambio – en eso estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Papá?

-Se estaba quedando en el hotel pero tuvo que volver a Forks por un problema en el hospital.

-Nada serio ¿verdad? – me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Solo una operación que no estaba programada – dijo sin darle mayor importancia - ¿Emmett solo te dio rosquillas? – pregunto resoplando.

-Se quedó dormido en el sillón, no había forma que me ofreciera nada más – en tono de burla.

-Se los está haciendo difícil en verdad, cambio todo el horario de sueño – sonreí -. Voy a preparar algo más rico de desayuno ¿Quieres algo en particular? – mi celular comenzó a sonar y me apresure a atender para que no molestara el sueño del pequeño.

-Hola cariño… - y sentí el sollozo.

-¿¡Porque… te… fuiste… sin… mí!? – sollozaba con bastante fuerza.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con ansiedad.

-Te enojaste… por eso… te fuiste sin mí…. – dijo hipando, estaba llorando con mucho sentimiento.

-Bella amor, estabas cansada y estaba ansioso por conocer al pequeño…

-¡Pero-quería-fuéramos-juntos! – protesto con la voz bastante alta.

-Estaré en la cocina – mire a mamá sonriendo y asentí. Me tire en el sillón agotado.

-Bella, lo siento, pensé….

-¡Ese es el problema! – Exclamo llorando - ¡Siempre quieres pensar por mí! – siguió y eso me asombro -. Te pedí no exageradas y me dejas totalmente de lado…

Me aleje un poco del pequeño - ¿Qué hago para conformarte Bella? – pregunte algo molesto -. Ayer el planteo de que exagero, no me queje cuando te quedaste hasta tarde en vez de irte a descansar, esta mañana te pregunte que querías hacer, te avise que me venía y preferiste dormir ¿no sé cómo conformarte? – dije todo de manera rápida y algo indignado, entiendo lo de sus hormonas pero yo también tengo un límite.

-¡Sabes que no puedo dormir bien sino estas a mi lado! – Más molesta estaba ahora - ¡Te necesite y no estabas! ¡No te costaba nada esperar un par de horas más! – corto en el acto luego de decir lo último, lo menos que tenía ganas de hacer era romper el bendito aparato.

-¿Está todo bien tesoro? – mire a Esme y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Todo bien ¿Qué hiciste de rico? – pregunte y me sonrió pero no fue algo sincero.

-Te estoy preparando uno huevos revueltos como te solían gustar – Esme los solía preparar con jamón y queso y algo de especias, hacía mucho no los comía de esa manera.

-Ya se me abrió el apetito – me sonrió.

-Voy a seguir, tu quédate con Peter – asentí de acuerdo.

Una vez más me perdí mirando al pequeño mientras dormía, imaginándome que muy pronto pasaría en casa, Bella y yo tendríamos así a nuestra pequeña, podríamos verla dormir, acariciarla, mimarla y amarla todo el tiempo. Mis dos mujercitas, solo esperaba que fuera un poco más tranquila y no tan explosiva como Bella. Media hora después, traslade la cuna de Peter a la cocina, era muy práctica ya que tenía ruedas y era fácil para llevar de un lado al otro, estábamos desayunando cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, el resultado fue que el pequeño se sobresaltó y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Me apresure a llegar a su lado y lo tome en mis brazos meciéndolo suavemente mientras tarareaba una melodía suave.

-Yo atiendo – Esme salió deprisa de la cocina.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás preciosa querida! – aun meciendo al pequeño me encamine hacia el living.

-Gracias Esme.

-Haz estado llorando – aseguro mamá, justo en ese momento salí con el pequeño en brazos y Bella me miro enojada.

-Nada con importancia – me fulmino con la mirada y esto me estaba cansando, tampoco había hecho algo tan malo.

-Ssshhh…. – tranquilice al pequeño y comencé a sentir un olorcito distinto -. Mamá creo que Peter acaba de hacer caca – ella me miro sonriendo.

-Bueno, practica, ve a cambiarlo a su habitación – la mire sorprendió.

-Hola Edward – Alice se acercó y me dio un beso bastante parco.

-Hola Alice – murmure, no solo tenía que soportar los cambios de Bella sino que también ahora tendría los reclamos de Alice, porque sé que estaba a punto de decir algo.

Me acerque a Bella – Hola cariño – quise darle un beso en los labios pero me esquivo y termine besando su mejilla - ¿Quieres cargarlo? – Bella miro sonriendo al bebe y asintió con ganas.

-Solo unos minutos, le voy a enseñar a Edward a cambiar los pañales – dijo Esme en tono de burla, eso no me molestaba para nada.

-Eres bueno – Bella murmuro bajo cuando le pase al bebe con cuidado a sus brazos. La mire sonriendo pero ella desvió la vista.

-Ahora que estas libre ¿Podemos hablar? – una Alice indignada se paró frente a mí.

-Alice – la llamo Bella.

-No te preocupes – Alice apenas miro a Bella, más bien me miraba como si me quisiera matar - ¿No te animas a hablar conmigo? – pregunto.

-Alice, basta – insistió Bella.

-Hablemos – dije y señale la cocina -. Mamá creo que mejor lo cambias tu – ya estaba muy molesto, se suponía que este fin de semana era para pasarla contentos en familia y solo peleamos.

-De acuerdo cariño ¿Vienes conmigo Bella? – ella solo asintió y fue siguiendo a mamá mientras cargaba Peter en brazos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?! – exclamo Alice apenas entramos en la cocina.

-Le avise que me venía Alice, esta mañana antes de salir, ella estaba cansada y yo ansioso por conocer a mi sobrino – y no entendía porque tenía que darle tantas explicaciones a ella.

-La encontré hecha un mar de lágrimas porque su esposo la deja sin siquiera ser capaz de esperarla que descanse – rodé mis ojos.

-Alice, te quiero, sabes que no tengo ningún problema contigo pero esto es algo entre Bella y yo – asegure, estaba por protestar -. No voy a hablar contigo de esto – afirme.

-No puedes ignorarme como lo haces con Bella – eso me indigno.

-¿De dónde sacaste que la ignoro? – Pregunte aún más indignado -. Lo único que me preocupa es saber cómo esta…

-Si fuera así hubieras notado que anoche estaba cansada y lo único que esperaba era que le pidieras que se acostara – _"¡Por dios! Definitivamente me vuelven loco"_, pensé encabronado de verdad.

-Alice, en verdad, basta – advertí.

-Ella te necesita más que antes – siguió con el reclamo.

-Alice – fue una nueva advertencia.

-Tienes que ser más considerado – ese fue mi punto máximo, era preferible que saliera a caminar.

-Voy a salir – dije enojado conteniendo las ganas de darle un buen discurso a todo pulmón.

-¿Edward? – la voz de Bella me puso de peor humor.

-Necesito calmarme, estoy cansando – salí de la casa muy encabronado.

Ya no entiendo lo que está pasando, no se sobre qué tipo de suelo estoy caminando, que es lo que pretenden de mí, la cuido, me alejo, la ayuda, la apoyo en esto o me hago un lado. En pocas horas todo se había convertido en un desastre, prefería volver a casa y ponerme a trabajar que estar aquí discutiendo. Solo salí a la puerta y me senté en la escalera, me quede mirando la gente que pasaba, realmente New York es una ciudad con mucho movimiento, todos apurados, creo que en Chicago se nota menos. Respire profundo varias veces, escuche la puerta abrirse y apenas me gire, hubiera preferido no saliera.

-No es bueno… - me calle en el acto, seguramente se enojaría si le digo que no se siente en el escalón porque está muy caliente y podía hacerle mal.

-¿No es bueno que? – pregunto mientras se terminaba de acomodar a mi lado.

-Nada, no importa – dije encogiéndome de hombros, no era que no me importaba, pero parecia que no tenía derecho ni a preocuparme en que era lo mejor para mi bebe.

-Edward – seguí sin mirarla, solo miraba un punto indeterminado delante mío -. Cielo – sonó a puchero pero no la mire, acaricio mi cabeza jugando con sus dedos en mi pelo - ¿No vas a hablarme? – susurro.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – pregunte sin mirarla.

-De lo que paso con Alice, mi llamada de esta mañana y lo que hablamos ayer – enumero.

-Perdón – la mire y su mirada era de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto al ver que no seguía.

-Por lo que sea que haya hecho mal… no lo sé… - agache mi cabeza y pase la mano por mi pelo y esa acción hizo que retirara la suya -. Quizás por estar encima de más, o por no prestarte la debida atención cuando lo necesitas – me encogí de hombros.

-Edward…

-Ya no se para dónde ir Bella, no sé cómo debo tratarte, estoy agotado de que sea siempre lo mismo… nos estacamos otra vez en lo mismo de siempre…. – seguía sin mirarla -. Te enojas si te cuido, si me alejo también, no sé qué es lo que quieres o como moverme contigo y estoy cansado Isabella…

-Solo un término medio… - me corto y apenas la mire.

-No tengo término medio y lo sabes, o te cuido o no lo hago, no puedo andar a tientas tratando de saber si hoy te caerá bien o no que me preocupe – respire profundo -. Entremos, se supone que veníamos a compartir la alegría por la llegada de Peter y estoy arruinando todo – me levante y mire a Bella - ¿Puedes sola o te ayudo? – hizo una mueca pero me tendió la mano.

-No me dejaste hablar – reprocho.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo aquí, deberíamos esperar a llegar a casa para hablar bien – entramos en la casa, bastante separados, la deje caminar delante mí sin acercarme demasiado.

Rosalie y Emmett se habían levantado, mamá nos miraba seria alternando entre Bella y yo, Alice me ignoro mientras estaba sentada al lado de Rosalie que estaba con Peter en sus brazos. Emmett estaba en el sillón con la televisión encendida mirando el partido casi sin sonido pero parecia no importarle.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar ¿quieres…

-No, gracias – la corte cuando vi que se dirigía a mí. Agacho la cabeza, para luego suspirar profundo, hoy no había tocado o besado su barriguita desde que llego y moría por hacerlo, pero quizás eso le molestara.

-¿Quieres que te lo traiga Bella? – pregunto Alice en tono de reproche.

-No Alice, soy muy capaz de ir hasta la heladera a buscar un vaso de jugo – contesto Bella en el mismo tono.

Me senté al lado de Emmett y fingí concentrarme en el partido tanto como estaba él, por lo menos eso lograría distraerme de todo lo demás. Bella volvió y se sentó a mi lado, no me negué a que tomara mi mano y enredara sus dedos entre los míos, de reojo note una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Me fije mejor en el vaso, no me gustaba que tomara los jugos artificiales, prefería que tomara algo natural, además le caía menos mal, pude comprobar que era jugo natural, lo que me hizo respirar aliviado.

-Tu bebe te extraña – murmuro en mi oído y llevo mi mano a su vientre, en el preciso momento que apoyo mi mano sentí el movimiento en su interior.

-No hagas eso ahora – no quería tener que alejarme porque se lo que está haciendo, trata de aflojar mi ánimo.

-No hago nada, solo sé que te gusta esto y no lo has hecho desde ayer – suspire profundo y acaricie un poco su vientre -. Lo siento – murmuro bajo y no dije nada.

-Ahora no Bella – insistí.

-Anoche no debí quedarme hasta tarde – murmuro y no dije nada - ¿Te molesto? – pregunto y nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos.

-Voy a reservarme mi opinión – dije tratando de no sonar enojado.

-¿Quiero saberlo? – apreté mi mandíbula, parece que no me conociera en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Edward, tesoro – mire a Esme quien me miraba apenas sonriendo -. ¿Podrías acompañar a Emmett a hacer unas compras? Es para el almuerzo – asentí mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿Yo tengo que ir? – pregunto Emmett protestando.

-Me escuchaste – contesto ella mientras nos hizo seña para que la siguiéramos a la cocina. Tomo un papel y lápiz cuando llegamos y comenzó a anotar -. Compren esto, les voy a preparar un rico almuerzo.

Tome el papel – No le digas nada – mamá sonrió.

-Solo vamos a tener una charla entre mujeres, ellas también necesitan unas sacudida de cabezas de vez en cuando – no me gustaba mucho la idea.

-Bella se puede poner mal…

-Tesoro sé cómo hablarles – acaricio mi rostro.

-Mientras eso no lleve a que Rosalie me dije sin calorcito a la noche, no tengo problema de que las retes un poco – dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora vayan – insistió.

Cuando volvimos el ambiente había cambiado bastante, las chicas se veían pensativas y algo distantes, quizás no había sido buena idea que Esme hablara con ellas. Bella ayudo a mamá a cocinar, las escuche hablar a lo lejos, por lo que entendí era sobre la pelea que habíamos tenido. Esperamos que llegara Jasper y nos sentamos a almorzar, mientras comimos empezamos a hablar de todo un poco y se notaba que todo se estaba volviendo más ligero, ameno y divertido. Bella reía con ganas con los cuentos de mamá sobre nuestra infancia, la vi acariciar su vientre varias veces y suspirar profundo, me moría por hacer lo mismo pero me contuve.

-¿Te quieres duchar primero? – entramos a la habitación, eran las diez de la noche cuando volvimos de la casa de mi hermano a la de Jasper y Alice.

-Ve tú, te ves cansado – asentí sin decir nada más. Golpearon la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente y conversación en el living? – pregunto Alice apenas Bella abrió la puerta. Ojala pudiera emitir mi opinión, le diría que no lo haga porque era mejor que descansara temprano hoy, respire profundo bastante sonoro y Bella me miro.

-Estoy cansada Ali, anoche nos quedamos demasiado tarde – en eso tenía toda la razón.

-Media hora – insistió Alice.

-Mañana tenemos todo el día – contesto Bella.

-Pero te vas a la noche – la voz de Alice sonó aniñada.

Tenía todas mis cosas por lo que entre en el baño para ducharme dejándolas a ella terminar de decidir. Estuve bastante tiempo en la ducha, necesitaba mucho este momento de relax para sacarme de la mente todo lo que había pasado durante el día, extrañaba a Bella y todo lo que podíamos compartir durante el día, pero era cierto lo que le dije, no sabía cómo manejarme con ella.

-¿Quieres algo de la cocina? – pregunto Bella cuando salí del baño listo para acostarme.

-Algo de tomar – conteste y sonrió complacida.

-Ahora lo traigo – salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, me desplome sobre la cama, me acomode de costado y todo se volvió negro rápido.

Un sollozo me despertó, no era fuerte pero lo podía escuchar, además desde que Bella está embarazada es como si estuviera más alerta de lo habitual a sus movimientos mientras duerme.

-Bella ¿pasa algo? – me daba la espalda.

-No, solo estoy incomoda – murmuro bajo con voz contenida -. Estabas dormido cuando volví de la cocina – mire la hora y era la una de la mañana.

-No sé qué me paso, creo que en verdad estaba cansando – dije en voz baja.

-Tienes una esposa algo agotadora – sonreí ante eso.

-Pero la amo con el alma – se giró para quedar de espalda y me miro.

-¿A pesar de todo? – la mire sonriendo.

-Por sobre todo – conteste.

-Te amo – se acercó y busco mis labios, no me iba a negar, la extrañaba, añoraba el contacto. La tome de la nuca evitando que se alejara de mí.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 3: Preparándonos._

_-Saber respirar ayuda a liberar tenciones y proporciona una relajación que es muy útil durante el parto – era nuestra tercera clase de Lamaze, la semana anterior Michelle nos había enseñado algunos ejercicios para fortalecer el suelo pélvico -. Una buena oxigenación durante el periodo de dilatación y el periodo expulsivo, va a mejorar de manera muy optima las condiciones del bebe – siguió explicándonos, estábamos sentados en el piso, Bella entre mis piernas y la abrazaba mientras atendíamos a Michelle._

* * *

_**La próxima actualización sera pronto y subiré mas capítulos juntos! Espero sus comentarios. Nati ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Preparándonos

_**Capítulo 3: Preparándonos.**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Llénate de mí._

_Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame._

_Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame._

_Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora._

_Extracto: Llénate de mí - Pablo Neruda_

-Mmmm… Bella… - me desperté ya agitado, Bella había levantado mi remera y besaba mi abdomen con ansiedad, pequeñas lamidas y simulaciones de mordidas me llevaron en segundos a jadear con fuerza -… Bella… - gemí cuando hundió la punta de su lengua en mi ombligo.

-¿Te gusta? – murmuro contra mi piel y asentí con ganas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y ella seguía besando y lamiendo.

-Sigue… - levante mi remera y me la quite rápidamente, cerré los ojos y acaricie su cabeza mientras seguía disfrutando lo que me hacía.

-Te extraño – murmuro, lo notaba, todo lo hacía con ansiedad, cada beso, lamida y caricia demostraban su ansiedad por sentirme.

-También amor… ¡Oh dios!... – exclame bastante alto cuando masajeo por sobre el pantalón mi miembro ya duro y mucho.

-No tan fuerte cielo – siguió bajando en dirección a mi zona feliz, agite mis caderas, me apoye sobre uno de mis brazos elevando un poco el torso y la mano libre la use para seguir acariciar su cabeza. Jugo con el borde de mi pantalón durante varios minutos, contuve los gemidos fuertes que querían salir por mi garganta.

-Bella desnúdame – rogué, pero no me hizo caso, bajaba solo un poco el pantalón lamia la piel de mi bajo vientre delineando la V que se formaba en el lugar y luego subía de nuevo -…Bella… aaahhh… por favor… - fue un gemido lastimero, apreté con fuerza mis ojos.

Tomo con firmeza el borde de mi pantalón junto con los del bóxer, eleve un poco mis caderas para que los sacara, estaba desesperado porque siguiera, mi ropa termino en el piso y Bella se acercó a mi pene para empezarlo a acariciar con una de sus manos mientras la otra la llevo a mis testículos. Jadee y gemí como un loco desesperado, como un si fuera un ermitaño que en su vida había sido tocado de esta manera, me queje cuando detuvo todos los movimientos.

-Bella-sigue-por-favor… - abrí más mis piernas y la mire entre las capas de deseo que nublaban mi vista.

-Más bajo, no quiero que nos escuchen….

-Me-contengo-lo-prometo… sigue… - agite mis caderas, Bella sonrió y volvió a mi sexo - ¡Oh Dios, Bella!... – eso fue imposible contener porque sentí la humedad de su boca envolviendo mi pene.

-Edward – sonó a advertencia.

-Lo-siento-sigue… - apreté mis labios y me deje caer sobre la cama cuando volvió a llevar mi pene a su boca. Me sentía elevar a lo más alto, mi pequeña diosa era realmente increíble.

-Edward… - apenas la mire y la vi tratar de acomodarse pero notaba que estaba incomoda.

-¿Quieres…?... ¿Quieres-que-me-pare? – pregunte rápido y asintió.

Busque sus labios y aproveche a besarla con desesperación mientras me bajaba de la cama para quedar parado frente a ella, aún estaba vestida pero podía notar sus pezones duros por la excitación. Le di un último beso y me enderece para quedar con mi erección apuntando directo a su cara, Bella se acercó y de a poco la adentro en su boca sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me encantaba que hiciera eso, que no perdiera el contacto mientras me devoraba con su boca. Mecía mis caderas suavemente mientras Bella metía y sacaba mi miembro de su boca, eran movimientos acelerados, tal como los necesitaba ahora, masajeaba mis testículos, mientras me dedique a enredar mis dedos en su pelo. Finalmente la liberación llego bajando por su garganta y se tomó toda mi esencia sin desperdiciar ni una gota. Me tire en la cama quedando atravesado, Bella se acomodó a mi lado con su barriga apoyada en mí, besaba mi hombro subiendo hasta mi cuello con insistencia, sabia a la perfección como estaba, lo excitada que estaba, todo su cuerpo me lo decía, su boca besando insistente, su cuerpo moviéndose ansioso contra el mío, la forma que apretaba sus piernas y las refregaba contra las mías.

-Dame un minuto preciosa – baje mi mano a sus nalgas y las apreté suavemente -. Déjame… - respire profundo -… recobrar-el-aliento… - termine rápido, Bella siguió con sus besos.

Metí mi mano entre sus piernas y acaricie su sexo – Edward… - gimió con voz rasposa en mi oído. Seguí acariciando ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza, su respiración se volvió más pesada y acelerada, busque sus labios para besarnos con ansias, aprese su nuca con mi mano como era habitual.

-Mi diosa… - murmure contra sus labios -, es tu turno de disfrutar – volví a besarla mientras cole mi mano libre por debajo de su remera y con mi mano picando de la ansiedad busque sus senos acariciándolos de manera avariciosa primero uno y luego el otro rápido.

Libere sus labios y baje mi boca a su cuello – Edward… desnúdame… - pidió a agitada, algo que realmente no tenía que pedir tanto, deseaba con muchas ganas verla desnuda. En menos de cinco minutos me deshice de su remera, su short y su braga.

-Extraño estar sobre ti – murmure en su oído y seguía acariciando sus senos, jugueteando con sus pezones en mis dedos que ahora estaba duros como pequeñas rocas preciosas y muy marcados.

-Con tu boca… chupa mis pezones… - pidió apenas en un susurro. Baje a sus senos dando besos y lamidas, enrosque mi lengua en uno de sus pezones para luego atraparlo entre mis labios y tirarlos un poco para alargarlos -. Siii…. Asiii… - Bella se retorció entera.

Me pase al otro pezón para dedicarle toda mi atención, había extrañado sentirla y consentirla, su piel es sedosa, sabrosa, tan caliente y atrayente, acaricie su cuerpo sin pasar por alto ni un solo rincón, su vientre abultado también fue merecedor de toda mi atención hasta que finalmente llegue al premio mayor, donde podía degustar toda su esencia, adueñarme de todo su placer. Me acomode entre sus piernas instándola a que las abriera lo más posible, acaricie los labios externos de su vagina con mucha suavidad, relamí mis labios al notar la humedad, recogí un poco con mis dedos para luego llevarlos a mi boca y degustar con ganas ese manjar que me ofrecía. Hubiera estado siglos estimulándola, pero sabía que estaba ansiosa y muy necesitada por lo que sin más preámbulos lleve mi boca a su entrada y comencé a lamer una y otra vez mientras con mis dedos masajeaba su clítoris, Bella me regalaba gemidos contenidos, jadeos y más más jadeos. Metí mi lengua lo más al fondo posible de su cavidad y la moví dentro de ella, me retiraba degustaba su sabor y volvía a entrar. Encogió los dedos de sus pies, su cuerpo se agito y un gemido más fuerte se escuchó cuando el orgasmo tomo su cuerpo con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien? – me recosté a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y hacia un gran esfuerzo para calmar su respiración.

-Estoy muy bien – contesto unos minutos después abriendo los ojos.

-Nos acomodemos – sonrió mirándome por lo bajo y luego mordió su labio.

-Aguarda, quédate así – con lentitud se arrodillo sobre la cama, se acercó hasta mí y se acomodó sentada a horcajadas sobre mi sexo.

-Te ves radiante – tome sus caderas con mis manos, Bella comenzó a rozar su sexo con el mío de manera suave pero enloquecedora.

-¿Te gusto? – echo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras se seguía meciendo, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más acelerado, al igual que el mío.

-Me fascinas – conteste sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, estaba gloriosa -… mi diosa… - sonrió ante eso.

Unos minutos después estaba totalmente erecto, Bella se acomodó y deslizo mi erección dentro de ella. ¡Dios! El sexo oral es placentero, pero no se compara como estar dentro de ella, las sensaciones, el placer, el calor y la unión. Estaba pesada sin duda, sus movimientos no eran tan fluidos como antes, pero se esforzaba al máximo, no puse de mi parte para ayudarla solo la deje complacerme y que buscara su ritmo. Era imposible no jadear y gemir con fuerza, habíamos estado una semana sin este tipo de contacto y los dos ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a hacer el amor todos los días o día de por medio cuando mucho.

-Más rápido… mmm… Bella… mas… - clave más mis dedos en su piel, sé que eso podía dejar marca, su piel era muy sensible, pero no podía contenerme.

-¿Así? – murmuro, apenas había cambiado el ritmo.

-Más… más rápido… - pedí con ansiedad.

-No puedo…

-Cambiemos….

-¡No! – se esforzó un poco más. Sus paredes se cerraba cada vez más fuerte en torno a mi miembro en su interior, la humedad se extendía y podía sentir sus palpitaciones fuertes y creciendo, acelerándose y envolviéndome aún más.

-Bella…. – contuve el grito cuando su orgasmo llevo a mi liberación, ella apretó sus labios para contener el suyo propio y nos quedamos quietos sin movernos.

Cuando me desperté estábamos de costado, la tenía abrazada por la cintura, su espalda pegada a mi pecho y respiraba contra su nuca, su aroma exquisito me envolvía y su piel acariciaba la mía ahí donde nos rozábamos. Solo recuerdo haberle pedido se acomodara y nos tape hasta arriba.

Cualquier que me viera diría que soy adicto a ella, pero no podía dejar de pasar mi nariz suavemente por sus hombros y su cuello para absorber su aroma, aspirándolo profundo para embriagar mis sentidos con ella.

-Hola – no se movió.

-Hola – conteste mientras seguía en el proceso de absorber su aroma.

-Siento lo que paso – murmuro -, voy a tratar de controlarme un poco – reí bajo sobre la piel de su espalda.

-También voy a intentar hacer lo mismo – bese la zona de sus omoplatos.

-No quiero que lo hagas – se giró muy a mi pesar, me apoye sobre mi brazo y nos miramos -. Me gusta que exageres, no sé ni porque dije lo que dije, quizás estaba cansada, pero no quiero que dejes de preocuparte por mí. No sé bien lo que me pasa, a veces creo que me ves demasiado frágil y me haces sentir así, no me gusta esa sensación, discutimos y te alejas y entonces siento que no te interesas en mí, que no te importa lo que pueda pasarme, y es cuando me doy cuenta que no es que sea frágil es que te necesito por sobre todo – acaricio mi rostro y sonreí -. Sé que te mareo pero no me dejes hacer esto de nuevo – le di un pequeño beso.

-No volveré a alejarme no importa cuánto te molestes - asegure y nos besamos suavemente.

…

-Edward – Ruth se asomó a la sala de reuniones donde estaba con Liam y Oswald viendo el avance del estudio.

-¿Pasa algo? – me miro ceñuda.

-Hace quince minutos tendrías que haberte ido a juntar con Bella – me levante como si me hubieran puesto en resorte.

-¡Las clases! – exclame.

-¿Clases? – pregunto Liam.

-Hoy empezamos con las clases de preparto – Liam sonrió.

-Llevas quince minutos de retraso – insistió Ruth.

-Liam, lo siento, pero debo irme – él solo asintió. Las cosas no habían quedado del todo bien, aunque habíamos hablado y establecido ciertos límites, sabía que aún seguía resentido conmigo por la forma en que se dio todo cuando tuve que viajar a buscar a Bella a Forks cuando me ocultaba lo del embarazo.

Salí prácticamente corriendo del lugar y de esa manera llegue al auto. Bella iba a matarme prácticamente desde que pusimos un pie en Chicago luego de ir a New York a conocer a Peter, no hizo más que recordarme una y otra vez el horario y día de la primera clase, que era exactamente una semana después de que volvimos. Maneje como loco por las calles de Chicago hasta que llegue al lugar, Bella definitivamente se enojaría, la clase era a las siete de la tarde y ya pasaban quince minutos de esa hora.

Me anuncie rápidamente en la recepción, me gane un reto de la recepcionista que me indico que debía llegar en horario para no perturbar la clase. Entre en el salón de manera abrupta, todos estaban sentados en el piso, en pareja frente a una gran pantalla. No demore en cruzar mi mirada con la de Bella y no estaba nada contenta y con justa razón, pero se veía preciosa, tenía una remera suelta que dejaba un hombro al aire, su pelo en una coleta alta, sus labios más rosados de lo normal por todo lo que los mordí y bese a la mañana.

-¿Señor? – pregunto la mujer parada frente a todos.

-Edward Cullen – conteste.

-Supongo que vendrás con la única que está sola, la señora… - miro a Bella.

-Bella – dijo ella enseguida.

-Siento la demora y la interrupción – dije apenando y rasque mi cabeza.

-Tome asiento – me dijo de manera amable -. Soy Michelle y voy a guiarlos en las clases – me acerque a Bella -. Para la próxima clase sería mejor trajera ropa más cómoda – solo asentí y me acomode en la espalda de Bella dejándola entre mis piernas -. Nos estábamos presentando, en la caso de ustedes no será necesario solo falta que nos cuenten de cuantas semanas están – dijo Michelle sonriéndonos.

-30 semanas – contesto Bella en el acto.

-¿Están casados? – Pregunto y asentimos al mismo tiempo - ¿Cuánto tiempo de casados?

-En tres semanas cumplimos dos años de casados – confirme.

Luego de que todos se presentaron Michelle comenzó con las explicaciones, para que servían las clases, todo lo que íbamos a ver notas explicativas, charlas con médicos e incluso nos iban a mostrar videos de partos para que estuviéramos al tanto de como seria todo, nos iban a explicar alternativas y todo lo necesario para el cuidado del bebe. Finalmente termino la primera clase y me tocaba enfrentar a una Bella que si bien estuvo bien durante la clase la notaba alto tensa, tenía todo el derecho después de todo llegue tarde.

-Lo siento – la clase había terminado, básicamente se basó en que nos explicaran todo lo que haríamos en las mismas durante estos meses -, estábamos en una reunión y se me fue el tiempo – Bella respiro profundo.

-Edward, prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, acá – dijo de manera muy seria, era obvio que estaba molesta, le había prometido que la acompañaría en todo.

-Lo siento, en verdad amor, no va a volver a pasar – insistí.

-¿Te acordaste de repente? – Pregunto y no pude más que poner cara de culpa -. Ruth te lo recordó – aseguro y asentí -. Mejor no hablamos de eso ahora, no quiero discutir – respire profundo.

-Bella… - me corto en el acto.

-Nos cambiaron a los viernes, a la misma hora – comento y asentí.

-Viernes… 19 horas… no llegare tarde – solo hizo una mueca de disgusto -. ¿Quieres que cenemos fuera o vamos a casa? – intente tomar su mano pero me esquivo, levante mi saco y corbata que habían quedado en el piso a un costado, fuimos hasta un lado donde Bella tomo el bolso el cual saque de sus manos para cargarlo -. El bolso está muy pesado – proteste y se encogió de hombros.

-Supuse que llegarías sobre la hora cuando no me llamaste para avisarme que me buscabas, así que te traje algo de ropa para que te cambiaras – nuevamente se alejó cuando quise tomar su mano.

-En verdad lo lamento, no volverá a pasar – asegure una vez más, no quería estar tan enojados. Miro para todos lados, cuando vio que salía la última pareja me miro seria cruzada de brazos.

-Yo entiendo que el trabajo es importante, también sé que te estas esforzando, pero esto era importante y prometiste que estarías en todo junto a mí, diseñar la habitación fue excelente, que me acompañes al médico también, pero tengo miedo al parto, todo lo que sentiré, el dolor y demás y quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que me ayudes en eso – intente hablar y puso un dedo delante de mí para que no hablar -. Se supone que serás mi apoyo en ese momento, pero sino vienes a las clases no podrás estar, lo que menos necesito es estar con alguien que ni siquiera sabrá como acompañarme – estaba realmente enojada y la entendía, el parto se notaba era lo más difícil y le generaba miedo.

-No volverá a pasar, quiero ser tu apoyo, sabes que si – insistí -, sabes que ustedes son importante y quiero ayudarte a cada paso.

-Es solo un esfuerzo Edward, no me importa si tienes que poner una alarme en tu celular para recordarlo porque si es eso lo que necesitas lo acepto, pero no faltes o vengas tarde, no tienes una idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando vi a todos en pareja y tú no llegabas, tuve que entrar sola y hasta creo me miraron con pena – trague duro por eso, realmente se había sentido mal.

-Ven – tendí mis brazos y se acercó rápido a mí para fundirnos en un abrazo -. No volverá a pasar – asegure y bese su cabeza.

-Eso espero, no es lindo estar sola – nos alejamos un poco y la mire sonriendo para luego besar su frente.

-No me contestaste ¿comemos afuera o en casa? – insistí, ahora me mostro una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-Llévame a algún lugar lindo, así compensas la llegada tarde – y por fin me agache y pude besar sus labios.

Fuimos hasta el auto y luego de guardar todo busque un restaurante para que cenáramos, durante una hora y media estuvimos sentados conversando tranquilamente sobre la clase, el trabajo y el diseño del dormitorio de nuestra princesa.

-¿Quieres postre? – la cena había sido sustanciosa, comió un gran plato de ravioles con zetas e incluso me robo algunas camarones del coctel que pedí yo.

-Algo con…

-Chocolate – le corte y asintió con ganas. Le hice seña al mozo y se acercó enseguida.

-¿Qué postres tienes con chocolate? – él miro a Bella y sonrió al verla acariciar su barriguita.

-Tenemos mousse de chocolate, Coulant de chocolate que es un bizcocho pequeño de chocolate con el interior fundido, este lo puede comer solo o con helado de vainilla – notaba los ojos de Bella brillar a medida que nombraba -. Crepes negros de cacao rellenos de fresas salteadas y con salsa de chocolate blanco, Cheesecake a Base de Chocolate, tarta de tres chocolates y Fresas cubiertas de chocolate blanco y oscuro.

-¿Cuál quieres? – sé que estaba deseosa de chocolate, la forma en que relamía sus labios me lo decía.

-Quiero el coulant – el mozo asintió.

-¿Y el señor? – mire al mozo.

-El cheesecake… ¿Preparan para llevar? – pregunte enseguida.

-Si señor – contesto.

-Fresas con chocolate para llevar – el mozo sonrió y se marchó -. Solo por si más tarde te antojas – dije mirando a Bella.

¡Oh Dios! yo sabía que verla comer el postre y disfrutarlo me excitaría, no tenía duda de eso, siempre era así cuando disfrutaba de la comida. Respire profundo una y otra vez, a duras penas alcance a mantener mi erección a raya, di gracias que lo termino rápidamente, pedí la cuenta en el acto y una vez pague, me entregaron mi pedido para llevar.

-Espérame en la habitación – Bella no dijo nada y paso directo hacia el lugar. Prepare las fresas en un recipiente de acero vertiendo el chocolate blando.

-Ahora no quiero fresas, estoy repleta – dijo cuándo me vio entrar con el recipiente en la habitación.

-Desnúdate – ordene sin hacer caso al comentario -. Rápido – insistí para que se moviera, sonrió de manera exquisita y comenzó a desnudarse lo más rápido que le permitía su estado. Desnude mi torso, solo deje mi bóxer en su lugar -. Acostada boca arriba – indique cuando quedo desnuda.

-Hoy estas mandón – sonreí, puse el recipiente sobre su mesa de luz y me acomode de costado pegado a su cuerpo.

-Extraño estar sobre ti – murmure contra su hombro para luego besarlo. Luego subí a sus labios y los devore con los míos transmitiendo toda mi ansiedad en el beso -. Ahora mi pequeña diosa, voy a degustarte.

Tome una de las fresas la unte bien en el chocolate y la lleve a su boca, dibuje sus labios con la punta de la fruta dejándola llena de chocolate, la mire un segundo, mordí la fruta y lamí sus labios para recoger el chocolate, luego de que trague mi bocado devore sus labios nuevamente limpiando con mi lengua cualquier vestigio del dulce.

-Un exquisito bocado – murmure contra sus labios y plante otra beso pero estaba vez fue corto. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba agitado por la excitación, aferraba con fuerza las sabanas entre sus manos.

Lleve la fruta a su boca y Bella la envolvió con sus labios de manera sensual, mordió un pedazo y sonrió gustosa. Busque otra fresa y la unte en chocolate, esta vez lo lleve al pezón derecho y comencé a acariciar con la punta de la fruta su pezón llenándolo de chocolate, lleve la fruta a su boca y mordió, lo restante fue a mi boca y sin perder tiempo fui a su pezón para chuparlo y recoger el chocolate.

-¡Mi amor!... ¡Aaahhh!... – gimió con fuerza. Tome otra fruta y repetí la acción pero esta vez sobre el seno izquierdo, Bella mordió la fruta, lleve el resto a mi boca y me incline a levantar el chocolate de su pezón que mostraba su erección al máximo.

Tome otra fruta con ansiedad y luego de untarla en mucho chocolate la pase por sus pezones nuevamente dejándolos repletos de chocolate, lamí, chupe y deguste mi postre con ansiedad haciendo que Bella se retorciera de placer. Tome el recipiente y vertí el chocolate por todo su vientre y su sexo, deje la fruta de lado, recorrí su vientre abultado con mi lengua levantando el chocolate esparcido, lamiendo con desesperación e insistencia hasta que prácticamente no quedo restos del líquido. Baje a su sexo y recogí con mi lengua una vez más. Mi erección era enorme, en un movimiento fluido me quite el bóxer, me arrodille entre las piernas de Bella subí un poco sus caderas a mi muslos y de una sola estocada profunda y fuerte me adentre en ella.

-¡EDWARD! – grito cuando quede clavado totalmente en ella.

-Mi diosa… - murmure entre dientes.

La carrera empezó, una y otra vez entraba y salía de interior, el placer embriagaba mis sentidos, sus jadeos era lo único que escuchaba a mi alrededor, su humedad bañándome, sus palpitaciones apretándome y me sentí en la gloria por poder amarla de esta manera tan apasionada y profunda. El orgasmo me elevo a lo más alto, y ella la dejo jadeante, caliente y transpirada, deliciosamente transpirada.

….

-Hola preciosa – Bella me miro sorprendida porque llegaba temprano a casa.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Tenemos clases a las 19 – dije como si fuera obvio.

-Te amo – se abalanzo sobre mí para fundirnos en un buen beso, largo, profundo y desesperado.

-Aléjate, a menos que me quieras excitado durante toda la clase – dije y rió, acaricie su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso -. Me voy a sacar el traje, tomamos algo y nos vamos.

-¿Qué te preparo? – pregunto mientras nos soltábamos.

-Solo un jugo de naranja y si hay algunas de esas galletas que te gustan está bien – le di otro pequeño beso en los labios -. Estás preciosa – tenía una coleta, una remera con arabescos ajustada y un bermudas de jogging en color gris, sencilla pero perfecta.

-Gracias – adoro que se ruborice.

Después de merendar algo sencillo y rápido recogimos algunas cosas, nos aseguramos que la casa estuviera bien cerrada y partimos a nuestra clase de preparto. Cuando llegamos buscamos la colchoneta, nos sentamos formando el circulo, ayude a Bella a sentarse, me acomode en su espalda y se apoyó en mí, estábamos listo y cómodos los dos.

-Saber respirar ayuda a liberar tenciones y proporciona una relajación que es muy útil durante el parto – era nuestra tercera clase de Lamaze, la semana anterior Michelle nos había enseñado algunos ejercicios para fortalecer el suelo pélvico -. Una buena oxigenación durante el periodo de dilatación y el periodo expulsivo, va a mejorar de manera muy optima las condiciones del bebe – siguió explicándonos, estábamos sentados en el piso, Bella entre mis piernas y la abrazaba mientras atendíamos a Michelle.

-¿Las respiraciones tiene que ser muy profundas? – pregunto Destiny otras de las mamás.

Michelle se arrodillo a nuestro lado -. Si, deben ser profundas y lentas – contesto.

Durante varios minutos estuvimos practicando estas respiraciones, mientras Michelle nos iba hablando sobre los beneficios de ellas durante el trabajo de parto y lo importante que era que los papás acompañáramos durante el proceso a las mamás. Antes de que nos fuéramos nos indicó que aparte de lo que practicábamos en la clase era importante que dedicáramos tiempo en la casa para seguir la practicando, además nos indicó algunos ejercicios más de pilates para fortalecer el suelo pélvico. Necesitábamos comprar algunos implemente para practicar en casa.

…

-Vamos a revisar tus senos – Bella se ruborizo en el acto y yo me sentí nervioso, lo que menos necesitaba era verle los senos -. ¿Has notado si te ha salido líquido? – pregunto la doctora

-Hace dos días – contesto Bella y la mire sorprendido porque eso no me lo había comentado.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte enseguida.

-Se trata del calostro – me indico -, se produce durante el embarazo y durante los primeros días después del parto, es el primer alimento que va a tener su bebé antes de que suba la leche – eran miles de cosas nuevas y cambios, era realmente increíble como el cuerpo de mi mujer cambiaba y se adaptaba a esta nueva vida que venía.

-No ha salido mucho – comento Bella.

-No es problema, algunas mujeres no lo perciben hasta después del parto – la ánimo -. Te voy a enseñar unos ejercicios para tus pezones así los preparas para el amamantamiento – carraspee bajo, otra imagen que no necesitaba era la de Bella tocándose los pezones -. ¿Quieres salir? – mire a la doctora algo avergonzado.

-Está bien – fue lo único que dije y desvié la mirada cuando Bella descubrió sus senos. Escuche sin mirar las indicaciones que le daba la doctora, aunque aclaro que el pezón estaba bien formado por lo tanto no tendría inconveniente para amamantar.

Llegamos a casa luego de la revisación médica, controle si teníamos mensajes, Bella se fue a cambiar por ropa más cómoda, mientras ella buscaba lo necesario para la cena aproveche para cambiarme por algo más cómodo que el traje, preparamos la cena entre los dos y nos sentamos a cenar.

Retiro su plato luego de darle un par de bocados - ¿Qué pasa? – arrugo su nariz en señal de disgusto.

-Me sabe mal – respire profundo y me levante.

-Macarrones con queso – asintió sonriendo.

-En verdad lo intento – me mostro un hermoso puchero y sonríe.

-Lo sé, preciosa – bese su frente.

-Gracias – sonrío y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas altas mientras le preparaba los macarrones con queso.

-Tenemos más ejercicios nuevos que practicar – mire a Bella de reojo y me sonrío.

-¿Qué ejercicios? – sonreí torcido y eso la hizo suspirar profundo.

-Con tus pezones – se ruborizo completamente, adoraba verla así.

-No seas tonto – dijo avergonzada.

-Sabes que es gracias a mí que tus pezones estén bastante marcados – su rubor subió aún más.

-¡Edward! – exclamo avergonzada agachando la mirada y me reí.

-Yo disfrutaría mucho en ayudar en esa área – no me miro porque seguía avergonzada.

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Charles? – un cambio de tema notorio.

-Me gustaba más lo otro que hablábamos – suspiro profundo -. La próxima semana sin falta, quiero terminar con la habitación de la bebé esta semana tranquilo, el fin de semana vamos por lo que nos falta y te prometo que la próxima semana llamo a Charles y me ocupo de eso – asegure.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí – dijo sonriéndome - ¿Me vas a dejar elegir la cuna? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Quizás si – conteste -. Además quiero mostrarte algo más, encontré un lugar muy lindo, un espacio que me gustaría comprar para…. – la mire un segundo -… para el hotel…

-¿El hotel que quieres construir? – pregunto sonriendo más y eso me alivio, para mí era muy importante que Bella me acompañara en esto y nunca le pareció una locura mi sueño aunque yo lo sentía así - ¿Es grande? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – parecia emocionada.

-Hoy tuve una reunión con unos nuevos clientes que quieren construir unos centros comerciales y pase de casualidad por el lugar antes de ir a buscarte, no lo vi muy bien pero creo que es el lugar perfecto, tengo anotada la dirección, está a la venta y quiero que lo veas conmigo, pensé que podíamos ir el fin de semana y verlo.

-Me encantaría eso – contesto -. Tiene que ser por la tarde, quiero que a la mañana practiquemos todo lo de la clase preparto.

-También vamos a practicar lo que nos indicó la doctora – dijo insinuante, Bella esta vez sonrío.

-Creo que sería bueno también.

-Está listo, acomódate a la mesa – busque un nuevo plato y serví su porción de macarrones con queso.

-¿Sabes? – dijo juguetona cuando me acomode a la mesa también para seguir con mi cena -. Podríamos practicar un poco lo que indico la doctora esta noche…

-Esa idea me fascina – esta noche tendríamos una muy placentera sesión de práctica.


	5. Capítulo 4: El día perfecto

_**Capítulo 4: El día perfecto.**_

**_Edward POV_**

"_Ya te vemos dormida. Tu barca es de madera por la orilla._

_Blanca princesa de nunca. ¡Duerme por la noche oscura!_

_Cuerpo y tierra de nieve. Duerme por el alba, ¡duerme!_

_Ya te alejas dormida. ¡Tú barca es bruma, sueño, por la orilla!"_

_Canción de cuna - Federico García Lorca_

Era sábado, ninguno de los dos trabajábamos, hacia una hora estábamos en el piso del living sobre la colchoneta con la pelota de pilates haciendo los ejercicios que nos indicaron en la clase de preparto y practicando las respiraciones. Me recosté a su lado apoyado en un brazo de costado, Bella seguía con sus dos piernas subidas sobre la pelota.

-Ya me canse – acaricie con la punta de mi dedo su piel delineando el escote de la musculosa que llevaba puesta.

-Yo estoy haciendo todo – mordió su labio.

-Yo te estoy ayudando – rió bajo, de pronto se apoyó sobre sus codos elevando su torso y me miro seria.

-Dime la verdad – dijo con demasiada seriedad y me quede mirando sus ojos - ¿Estoy poco atractiva? ¿Estoy linda? – sonreí.

-Eres una preciosidad – murmure contra sus labios -, mi pequeña y preciosa diosa – la bese suavemente mientras seguida delineando su escote.

-¿Aun así? Hoy me vi en el espejo, ni la cintura se me nota – baje a su cuello y reí sobre su piel, esto realmente me sorprendía porque Bella nunca fue de fijarse mucho en su cuerpo.

-Eres perfecta, exquisitamente perfecta – di pequeños besos por su cuello para luego ir bajando lentamente -. Nos faltó un ejercicio – murmure sobre la piel de su escote.

-Hicimos todos – su respiración ya estaba agitada.

Baje la musculosa corriendo la copa de su brasier -. No, me falto este – apreté el pezón entre mis dedos relamiendo mis labios al verlo marcado y duro. Tome todo su seno con mi mano apretándolo un poco, lo tire apenas hacia arriba y acerque mi boca para devorar su pezón.

-Es… es… ¡Oh Edward!... – gimió con desesperación cuando succione su pezón entre mis labios para lamerlo con mi lengua dentro de mi boca -… Son… con… la-mano – termino la frase.

-Me gusta más hacerlo con mi boca – susurre contra la punta del pezón y gimió con ganas.

Lamida, chupada y beso, era el orden que seguía una y otra vez repitiendo en su pezón que termino rojo fuego, hinchado, marcado y duro. Baje la copa del otro seno y me dedique al pezón con devoción.

-A la cama mi diosa – la bese con desespero y ansias.

La ayude a levantarse y desnudándonos fuimos a nuestra habitación, la hice acomodar de costado con sus piernas recogidas, me acomode en su espalda y sin esperar o algo previo me adentre en su cavidad estrecha y resbaladiza

….

-¡Llegamos! – exclame emocionado cuando aparque el auto frente al descampado. Me baje del auto y me apresure a dar la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Bella.

El lugar era realmente asombroso, de poder comprarlo tendría una excelente ubicación, daba justo al lado Michigan por lo que tendría una increíble vista del lago para los pisos más altos.

-¿Seria todo esto? - pregunto Bella asombrada por el gran espacio.

-Todo esto - confirme -. Creo que antes era un club o algo por el estilo, tenía canchas de tenis y golf sino me equivoco, cuando vi que estaban demoliendo todo pensé que era para construir algo nuevo pero lo pusieron en venta. Según averigüé los dueños fueron a la quiebra, la demolición fue a raíz de que la estructura estaba en malas condiciones, el banco la está vendiendo, hicieron un remate pero nadie quería pagar lo que piden.

-¿Piden mucho? - pregunto mirándome seria.

-Piden bastante, seguramente lo que tengo no me alcanza y deberé pedirle ayuda a Carlisle.

-Se ve el lago, sería una hermosa vista - comento mirando de nuevo para el lago.

-Había pensado que podía tener un restaurante en la terraza, mitad al aire libre y el resto bajo techo, que diera todo al lago, seria increíble para cenas románticas - me sonrió con ternura.

Tomo mi mano, como el lugar no estaba cercado nos adentramos un poco en el terreno, era muy grande pero sentía que era el perfecto, lo que estaba buscando para hacer lo que quería hacer.

-No deberías sacar esos árboles - dijo señalando el lugar donde había varias hileras de árboles.

-¿Qué te parece? - me miro sonriendo.

-El lugar es grandioso - aseguro -, pero no tendrías que hablar conmigo sobre esto, no se mucho sobre costos y demás, quizás deberías venir con algún especialista o alguien que sepa de negocios - la acerque a mí.

-El dinero que pienso gastar en esto es de los dos, es un riesgo muy grande y estoy consciente de eso, solo quiero que me confirmes si estás de acuerdo y dispuesta a que lo hagamos - acaricio mi rostro.

-Te amo y quiero que cumplas tu sueño, si esto es lo que quieres nos arriesgamos, como te dije, el lugar es magnífico y seguramente con algo tuyo será increíble - busco mis labios y nos besamos suavemente.

-Gracias - murmure contra sus labios cuando nos separamos.

-Solo quiero que me prometas algo - la mire sonriendo.

-Dime que debo prometer.

-Cuando empieces con todo esto soy muy consciente de que te va a llevar muchísimo tiempo, sumado a tu trabajo... ya sabes cómo te pones por el estrés... - acaricie su mejilla y sonrió -... no nos dejes de lado, nuestra bebe no puede estar mucho tiempo sin verte, ni yo tampoco, no quiero que nos alejemos.

-Lo prometo, no importa que pase, tenemos una promesa que no voy a romper - su sonrisa fue enorme.

-Junto a ti por siempre - murmuro.

-Junto a ti por siempre mi amor - repetí y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso. Fue algo suave, transmitiendo todo el amor, sus labios húmedos moviéndose lentamente contra los míos, un roce dulce y delicado -. Vamos a comprar las cosas para nuestra pequeña - asintió con ganas -, te voy a dejar elegir su cuna.

-¿Falta mucho? Quiero ver cómo va a quedar su dormitorio - acaricio su barriguita con una mano.

-Falta muy poco, con lo que compremos hoy creo que está listo todo lo que necesito, luego van los chicos a pintar y después acomodo todo durante la semana - por unos días el departamento sería una locura pero no me importaba.

Subimos al auto y maneje hasta la tienda Beautiful Beginnings en la avenida Clybourn, a pocos metros también estaba Bellini, dos de las tiendas más recomendadas para comprar muebles para bebes. También íbamos a incluir algo de ropita y muchos adornos y muñequitos para la habitación.

-Edward creo que va a ser imposible elija algo de acá – mire a Bella y tenía los ojos aguados, bese su frente mientras sonreía satisfecho, no por hacerla llorar sino porque veía el brillo en sus ojos, todo era hermoso y solo quería lo mejor para nuestra bebé.

-Me recomendaron esta tienda y dos más – dije y me miro sonriendo, secándose una solitaria lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿Me vas a llevar a dos lugares más? – pregunto incrédula y reí bajo.

-Si – conteste simplemente.

-Pero es que… apenas puede decirme a simple vista por algo de esto… ¿Cómo voy a hacer entre tres lugares? – pregunto.

-Tu solo puedes elegir la cuna, el resto corre por mi cuenta – me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Nada de adornos, ropita, chucherías y demás? – sonreí mientras de la mano la llevaba para adentrarnos en el lugar.

-Ropa si, algunas chucherías también, adornos depende – dije y sonrió.

-No me vas a dejar ver la habitación hasta que esté terminada – aseguro y tenía toda la razón.

-Haz visto el diseño pero le hice unos retoques aquí y allá – dije sonriendo -. Mmmm… en principio vi algunas cositas que me interesan – dije acercándome a un escritorio blanco el cual no era muy grande.

-Sabes que nace chiquita ¿no? – dijo burlándose -. Es decir, un escritorio no lo usaría como hasta los cinco o seis años y apenas va a nacer con unos cuantos centímetros – rodé mis ojos -, ni siquiera va a llegar al escritorio por mas parada que la tengas.

-Tu, cállate – dije divertido mientras ella reía -. Yo sé lo que hago – busco mis labios y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-¡Quiero este! – exclamo tomando una vaquita de color blanco con algunas manchitas suaves en gris y celeste.

-Es niña – dije y rodo sus ojos.

-No por eso va a ser todo rosa, además no hay con manchas rosas y mira su carita – me la mostro -, es tierna – sonreí.

-De acuerdo, llévala – sonrió satisfecha -. Ven, busquemos un vendedor, quiero ese escritorio – dije y tire de su mano.

-Edward el escritorio lo puedes comprar en un par de años – me pare frente a ella serio.

-¿Quién está diseñando el dormitorio? – suspiro profundo.

-Tu, pero porque no me diste chance de hacerlo – sonreí un poco.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho sola sin la ayuda de nadie? – pregunte y bufo molesta.

-Con algunos consejos de alguien – ese alguien seguro era Alice.

-Alice – afirme.

-Quizás – me acerque y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, como pude.

-Si hubieras dicho algo antes te hubiera dejado, pero ahora es tarde porque lo hago yo y quiero ese escritorio para mi pequeña – subió sus brazos a mi cuello.

-Es mejor que deje de quejarme ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo.

-Es mejor – confirme y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Finalmente buscamos al vendedor, el escritorio fue mi primera elección seguido por una silla revestida en rosa y blanco con ruedas, dos bibliotecas, muchos canastos blancos y una pizarra de corcho. Mi Bella solo cerró su boquita y me dejo disfrutar de las compras.

-Segura no quieres la cuna de acá – asintió.

-Vi una que me gusto más, pero dijiste que nos quedan dos lugares más por ver así que, llévame – asentí.

El lugar tenía entrega domicilio y la pacte para el día miércoles por la tarde, después de que saliera del trabajo. Salimos de Beautiful Beginnings caminamos unos metros para entrar a Bellini.

-Sé que prometí no protestar – la mire sonriendo, estábamos frente a la cama era algo parecido a lo que me imagine pero esta me gustaba más -, pero va a dormir en cuna por un par de años – reí con ganas, esto estaba resultando muy relajante y divertido, estábamos pasando un muy buen momento sin duda.

-Mientras tanto, si viene mamá sola a visitarnos sin papá se puede quedar con nosotros – me miro sorprendida.

-No pensé en eso – sonreí con malicia.

-No piensas en grande Bella… - mi miro entrecerrando los ojos -…piensa que estaremos muy ocupados con la bebé, viste más o menos como les va a Rose y Emm, si nuestra pequeña nos lo pone difícil así, que mamá se quede en casa nos será de mucha ayuda para que nosotros nos tomemos un tiempito para nosotros…. En nuestra cama…. – me acerque a su oído -… desnudos… muy juntos… - susurre despacio y rompió a reír con ganas, me fascinaba verla tan feliz.

-Eso me gusta de ti, piensas en todos los detalles ¿Esta es la cama indicada? – miro de nuevo la cama.

-Es la indicada – confirme, le indique al vendedor que la llevaríamos, Bella se soltó de mi mano y fue directo a unos estantes donde había muchas lámparas de mesa, me acerque a ella cuando miraba una con mucho interés.

-Es preciosa – dijo señalándola y sonreí, me venía muy bien para el diseño que tenía en mente, iba a estar en armonía con la decoración.

-Es perfecta – lo tome. La base del velador simulaba ser una jaula con un pajarito rosa dentro, tenía como decoración una enredadera de flores rosas y la pantalla era de color rosa.

-Llevamos esta – dijo Bella mirando al vendedor y el asintió.

-¿La cuna? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero quiero ver algunos adornos, tienen cosas hermosas – asentí y nos dirigimos para donde estaban los adornos y demás. El vendedor nos siguió mientras íbamos hacia la zona, el resultado fueron 6 cuadros, con pajaritos, bailarinas y uno en particular de una muñeca vestida elegante, Bella sonrió cuando la eligió porque creo que le recordó a Alice - ¡Awww que tierno! – exclamo de pronto y me di vuelta para ver a donde se dirigía.

-¡No te agaches! – exclame cuando hizo el amague, rodo sus ojos mirándome.

-Levántalo – señalo hacia el piso y me acerque rápido a tomar lo que señalaba, era una mecedora para el bebé, tenía forma de león y era realmente bonito -. No lo va a poder usar en mucho pero me encanta – mire al vendedor sin decir nada sonrió y anoto.

El resultada en la tienda Bellini, miles de adornos, conejos, elefantes, jirafas, monitos, ositos todos de tela, algunos libros de bebé de trapo, cestas, cajas para guardar cosas y un hermoso mueble cambiador con muchos cajones y estantes, las cortinas para las ventanas en rosa y blanco, con sujetadores en formas de mariposas transparentes de acrílico rosa. Esta entrega la programe para el martes, ya que no había para el miércoles y sino seria para la semana siguiente.

Pottery Barn Kids estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia por la misma calle Clybourn, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al lugar, Bella se notaba cansada pero insistió en terminar todo hoy para que el domingo nos dedicáramos a descansar, además ella tenía varios manuscritos que leer y quería estar en casa tranquila.

-¿Estas interesado especialmente en los pajaritos? – pregunto cuando le indique al vendedor que quería todo el juego de sabanas, almohadones, cobertores y demás ropa de cama de la línea Birdie.

-No sé porque - me encogí de hombros -, pero me imaginen con muchos pajaritos su habitación – acaricie su barriguita y Bella sonrió -. Se está moviendo mucho – asegure cuando sentí el movimiento en mi mano.

-Creo que ya he caminado demasiado, estoy algo cansada, pero terminemos ahora – dijo rápido lo último cuando iba a quejarme -. Vi una cuna que creo es la indicada – dijo tomando mi mano -, si es esa luego me llevas a comer algo porque estoy con hambre – solo pude sonreír y asentir.

-¡Espera! – la detuve cuando íbamos pasando por donde había uno sillones que llamaron mi atención, sobre todo uno en particular.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándome.

-Vi algo para ti – la guie al lugar, era perfecto también.

-¿Qué? – pregunto cuando nos paramos.

-Son sillas de nurseríe – dijo la vendedora y lo miramos -. Son especialmente para que la mamá se sienta cómoda al momento de amamantar. Tiene distintas posiciones y el apoya pies lo pueden utilizar o no.

-Vamos a llevar esta en blanco – dije y asintió.

Elegí un armario con espejos, dos modulares uno era esquinero, una cómoda, tres mesitas de luz dos blancas y una rosa, otro velador, algunos adornos en forma de pajaritos, alfombras. También escogí un hermoso candelabro con cristales, realmente hermoso y delicado en color beige.

-¡Edward! – Me acerque a Bella que estaba mirando las cunas - ¿Qué te parece esta? - Era una cuna blanca muy sencilla pero delicada a la vez.

-Si es la que quieres para mi es perfecta – dijo sonriendo.

-De este lado se baja la baranda – la vendedora se acercó y la bajo para que viéramos -, suele ser más práctica de esta manera, más cómoda – asentimos.

-Llevamos esta – dijo Bella, se alejó un poco mientras me quede con la vendedora que terminaba de anotar la cuna -. Ven conmigo – Bella se había acercado nuevamente y tomo mi mano, me deje guiar.

-Tu llevas la cama grande así que creo que llevar esta sillita para cuando coma no es exagerado – dijo mostrándome una hermosa silla para bebé.

-Creo que no es para nada exagerado – confirme -. Lo último y te llevo a comer algo – la lleve hasta donde estaban los coches para bebé y comenzamos a verlos.

-Les puede resultar muy práctico este para cuando salen, la línea UPPAbaby, es muy buena, es bastante practico, lo que sería la sillita les sirve de cuna de viaje y además también de silla para el auto – explico la vendedora mostrándonos como se sacaba y ponía lo que sería la silla -, también tienes los diseños más comunes, para cuando es un poquito más grande.

-Bueno, pues me llevo uno de cada uno – mire severo a Bella porque intuía que podía llegar a protestar pero para mi sorpresa ni se inmuto, seguramente era porque estaba cansada -. Con eso sería todo – le indique a la vendedora y asintió.

-¿Me das las llaves del auto? – la mire con preocupación -. Estoy cansada, te espero en el auto – las saque de mi bolsillo y se las entregue.

-Arreglo la entrega rápido y vamos a casa – asintió y se fue para el auto.

Terminamos con las compras, apenas subí al auto recline un poco su asiento hacia atrás para que estuviera más cómoda, pero a pesar del cansancio, Bella estaba con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios por lo que preferí dejar la preocupación de lado para no arruinar este momento, realmente lo habíamos pasado muy bien y había sido muy divertido compartir esto juntos.

-Compro algo de comer y vamos a casa - dije cuando comencé a manejar.

-Quiero macarrones con queso - puse mala cara.

-Bella...

-Por favor, es un antojo - rogó en voz baja, no había forma que me negara a eso.

-De acuerdo, macarrones con queso será - dije de mala gana y maneje directo a casa ya que no era necesario parar a comprar nada.

Cuando llegamos paso directo nuestra habitación para darse un baño que le relajara el cuerpo mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. También tenía que plantearle el tema del viaje, pensaba irme a Forks unos días para hablar con Charles y me recomiende un detective y además para hablar con Carlisle del préstamo que seguro necesitaría, aunque primero debía tener bien el precio de lugar y saber cuánto teníamos con nuestros ahorros invertidos por el corredor de mi padre.

-Amor – entre en la habitación y Bella estaba recostada, había puesto la almohada en sus pies para tenerlos en alto -. ¿Estás bien? – pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Estoy bien, quería descansar los pies un poco, creo se me hincharon – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

-Anduvimos mucho – solo asintió - ¿Quieres comer en la cama o vas a la cocina? – pregunte y se comenzó a levantar.

-Vamos a la cocina, luego nos sentamos a ver una película – sonreí, este fin de semana estaba resuelto a dejar todas mis preocupaciones de lado, solo quería disfrutar el estar juntos sin discusiones.

-¿Se está moviendo? – pregunte sobando su barriguita.

-Bastante, tenemos hambre – sonreímos y nos dirigimos a la cocina -. Mmmm… - ronroneo cuando olfateo el aroma en la cocina -, eso huele exquisito – relamió sus labios.

-Siéntate, ahora te sirvo – fue a acomodarse mientras fui a la hoya para servir nuestra cena -. Mi diosa…. – dije dejando el plato delante de ella -, su comida.

-Gracias – sonrió y con bastante ansiedad comenzó a comer.

-Tenías hambre en verdad – dije riendo bajo.

-Mucha y esto te sale perfecto.

-Voy a viajar a Forks, prefiero hablar personalmente con Charles, quizás debería disculparme por cómo me comporte aquel día – me sonrió de manera cálida.

-Supongo que me lo dices porque tienes planeado viajar solo – asentí -. Me parece bien, no tengo ganas de andar en avión, aunque me hubiera gustado estar presente si hablabas con el detective.

-Va a ver oportunidad, no creo que en cuatro meses resuelva todo – la policía estuvo más de un año y el otro detective mejor no pensarlo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con lo del hotel? – pregunto y suspire profundo.

-¿Estas segura de no tener ninguna objeción respecto a eso? – era importante que los dos estuviéramos de acuerdo.

-Como te dije temprano, lo único que quiero es que no te alejes por todo el trabajo que tendrás.

-Entonces voy a aprovechar el viaje a Forks para hablar con papá y que me acompañe a ver a su corredor de bolsa para ver cómo van nuestros ahorros – me sonrió de manera calidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irías? – podía notar que no estaba cómoda con el alejamiento y para mí tampoco era fácil.

-No creo que sea más de una semana, tenía pensado pedirle a mamá que viniera a hacerte compañía para que no estés sola – me sonrió.

-Sería muy bueno tener a Esme por acá unos días – sí, una vez más confirmaba que Esme se había convertido en una segunda madre para Bella.

-Mañana voy a hablar con ella, el lunes le pido permiso a Liam para el viaje y en lo posible será la próxima semana, tiene que ser lo antes posible no quiero demorarlo y que llegue el momento del nacimiento y tener eso sin resolver.

-No quiero que faltes en ese momento – aseguro Bella.

-No lo hare – afirme muy seguro porque no importaba que hubiera ese día, estaría presente para el nacimiento de mi bebe -. En tres semanas es nuestro aniversario – me sonrió ampliamente.

-2 años – confirmo.

-2 hermosos y perfectos años – me miro profundamente.

-Con algunas complicaciones – respiro profundo.

-Es parte de la vida, no siempre podemos estar de acuerdo en todo, estamos haciendo este camino junto – dije sonriendo.

-A veces me admiro como se han dado las cosas entre nosotros, nunca me imaginé casada joven y menos siendo madre, pero me has dado tanto desde que nos conocimos, cosas inesperadas y maravillosas, haz cambiado mi vida y mi forma de ver las cosas, en un momento vi el amor como una maldición de alguna manera, algo que podía lastimar, pero me enseñaste que con la persona correcta te hace fuerte y capaz de enfrentar todo – esta confesión era algo sorprendente, Bella tenia estas cosas, algo que adoro, había momentos que era capaz de abrirse y dejar salir todo lo que sentía -. Estos dos años han sido maravillosos junto a ti, no hay nadie más con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Te amo – fue lo único que pude articular luego de eso.

-También te amo – confirmo.

Una vez terminamos de cenar mientras limpiaba la cocina Bella busco una película para mirar, la escuche protestar mientras paso una y otra vez los canales hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse por una. Me acomode en el sillón apoyado en el apoya brazos y abrí mis piernas para que apoyara su espalda en mi pecho, los dos quedamos algo recostados con ella entre mis piernas, me gustaba que estuviéramos así porque me dejaba apoyar mis manos en su barriga y poder acariciarla.

_"Me encanta este baile._

_Sí. Es estimulante._

_Es su turno de hablar, Sr. Darcy. Hablé del baile, ahora debe comentar... sobre el tamaño del salón o la cantidad de parejas._

_Estoy feliz de hacerle el favor. Dígame, por favor, qué le gustaría oír._

_Esa respuesta alcanza por ahora. Quizá observe que los bailes privados... son mucho más agradables que los públicos. Por ahora, nos quedaremos en silencio._

_¿Habla por regla mientras baila?_

_No, prefiero ser insociable y taciturna. Lo hace mucho más agradable, ¿no le parece?"_

-¿Qué película es? – murmure, habíamos apagado la luz alta y solo dejamos la luz del pasillo así que estábamos en penumbra.

-Orgullo y prejuicio – murmuro, sonreí, los clásicos siempre serian parte de su vida, aunque Bella no lo viera, ella soñaba con una historia como esa para su vida, era una romántica sin remedio.

-Leíste el libro – murmure.

-Cállate y déjame escuchar – reí bajo. Quedamos en silencio mirando la película, mis manos sobre las de ella, acariciando en su vientre -. Esta es una de mis partes favoritas de la película – dijo y me quede escuchando.

_"Darcy: Señorita Elizabeth. Luché en vano, pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Los últimos meses fueron un tormento. Vine a Rosings con el único objeto de verla. Tenía que verla. Luché contra mi mejor juicio, expectativas familiares... su inferior condición social, mi rango... pero quiero dejar todo eso de lado y pedirle... que acabe con mi agonía._

_Elizabeth: No entiendo._

_Darcy: La amo. Con el mayor ardor. Por favor, hágame el honor de aceptar mi mano._

_Elizabeth: Señor, le agradezco la lucha por la que ha pasado... y lamento mucho haberle causado tanto dolor. Créame, no fue a conciencia._

_Darcy: ¿Es su respuesta?_

_Elizabeth: Sí, señor._

_Darcy: ¿Se está riendo de mí?_

_Elizabeth: No._

_Darcy: ¿Me rechaza?_

_Elizabeth: Sé que los sentimientos que, como dijo... dificultaron su consideración, lo ayudarán a superarlo."_

-No entiendo como ella no se da cuenta que ya está enamorada de él – murmure.

-Shhh…

_"Elizabeth: ¿Y qué hay del Sr. Wickham?_

_Darcy: ¿El Sr. Wickham?_

_Elizabeth: ¿Cuál es la excusa de su conducta hacia él?_

_Darcy: Muestra mucho interés en sus asuntos._

_Elizabeth: Me habló de sus desventuras._

_Darcy: Ah, sí, sus desventuras fueron muchas._

_Elizabeth: Le arruinó sus oportunidades, ¿y ahora habla con sarcasmo?_

_Darcy: Así es como piensa de mí. Gracias por explicarlo tan bien. Quizá estas ofensas pasarían por alto si por franco... no hiriera su orgullo..._

_Elizabeth: ¿Mi orgullo?_

_Darcy: ... al admitir escrúpulos sobre nuestra relación. ¿Espera que me alegre... por la inferioridad de sus circunstancias?_

_Elizabeth: Y ésas son las palabras de un caballero. Desde la primera vez que lo vi... su arrogancia, presunción, y su desdén... por los sentimientos ajenos... me hicieron ver que era el último hombre... con quien me casaría._

_Darcy: Discúlpeme, señora, por quitarle tanto tiempo."_

-Ahí se ve lo lastimado que esta por las palabras de ella – murmuro Bella, era cierto, la cara de él expreso el dolor de las últimas palabras de Elizabeth.

Bella seguía concentrada en la película mientras me dedique a acariciar su barriga, nuestra pequeña estaba quieta y era seguramente porque Bella estaba acostada, las dos estaban cómodas. La película llegaba a su fin, subió el volumen en el preciso momento que Elizabeth está en el campo, Darcy se empieza a aproxima a ella con la música perfecta de fondo.

_"Elizabeth: No podía dormir._

_Darcy: Yo tampoco. Mi tía..._

_Elizabeth: Sí. Estuvo aquí._

_Darcy: ¿Cómo puedo compensar semejante conducta?_

_Elizabeth: Después de lo que hizo por Lydia y por Jane... yo soy la que debe compensar su conducta._

_Darcy: Debe saber con certeza que todo fue por usted. Es muy generosa para jugar conmigo. Creo que habló con mi tía anoche... y tengo esperanzas... como no las tenía antes. Si sus sentimientos son los mismos que antes... dígamelo ya. Mis afectos y deseos no cambiaron... pero una sola palabra suya me hará callar para siempre. Sin embargo, si sus sentimientos cambiaron... le diría que me hechizó, en cuerpo y alma... y que la amo... la amo... la amo. No quiero separarme de usted a partir de hoy._

_Elizabeth: Bien, entonces... Tiene las manos frías.""_


	6. Capítulo 5: La habitación de la princesa

_**Capítulo 5: La habitación de la princesa**_.

**_Edward POV_**

"_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte; Dormida, me atrevo a verte;_

_Por eso, alma de mi alma, Yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_(...)_

_Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento_

_Acompasado y tenue, escucho yo un poema que mi alma_

_Enamorada entiende. ¡Duerme!"_

_Extracto: Rima 63 (XXVII) - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

-Edward ¿Me estabas buscando? – había llamado a Liam a primera hora cuando llegue al estudio, como no estaba disponible le deje un mensaje con su secretaria.

-Necesito pedirte una semana libre, a cuenta de mis vacaciones – empecé.

-¿Para cuándo serian? – pregunto sin interesarse mucho, eso era porque el Volterra estaba a unas semanas de estar terminado en el tiempo estipulado y muy pronto se iba a inaugurar.

-La próxima semana en lo posible – conteste.

-No creo que haya problemas, pero eso es algo que debes organizar haya no tienes por qué llamarme – lo sabía, debía hablar con Oswald, o más bien solo informarle que me tomaría esos días, pero igual prefería dejarlo al tanto.

-Lo sé, pero quería avisarte para que no haya sorpresas.

-Espero no sea por algo malo – parecia preocupado.

-No lo es, sabes lo de los papás de Bella, voy a ir a Forks a hablar con el jefe de policía, quiero ver si me recomienda un buen investigador privado, el que teníamos no resulto – conté brevemente.

-Espero que te vaya bien – eso esperaba también, que estaba vez consiguiéramos alguien que nos brindara respuestas -. Si llegas a necesitar más tiempo me avisas – Liam estaba más tranquilo que unos meses atrás cuando tuvimos un fuerte desacuerdo.

-No creo que sea más de eso, muchas gracias Liam – luego de eso cortamos.

Una vez más como cada día me fui a la obra Volterra, antes pase a buscar café y algo de comida para los chicos, siempre pasábamos directo al tráiler donde veíamos los planos, aunque ahora ya casi no lo usábamos e íbamos a la cocina del lugar ya que únicamente estábamos terminando detalles, en una o dos semanas más lo entregaríamos definitivamente finalizado.

-¡Edward! – me gire para mirar a Nicholas, era uno de nuestros pintores.

-Hola Nicholas – intento darme la mano pero venía con el café y dos cajas de rosquillas.

-Hoy vamos a tu casa a pintar con Jack – aseguro.

-Sí, apenas termine con los chicos los llevo… ábrela y sírvete una – dije señalando la cabeza la caja.

-Gracias – abrió despacio y saco una rosquilla.

-Los busco en cuanto terminen – asintió ya que le era imposible hablar porque estaba masticando -. ¡Buenas! – exclame cuando entre en la cocina.

-Edward – David el jefe de obra se acercó rápido y tomo las cajas de rosquillas.

-Gracias – murmure y nos dirigimos a una de las mesadas -. Acá está el café – deje las bebidas para los cuatro.

-La verdad que no queda prácticamente nada, Edward – Steven tomo uno de los vasos de café y una rosquilla de chocolate.

-¿El jardinero está terminando? – pregunte.

-Hoy le da los últimos retoques y está listo – confirmo Steven.

-Los chicos están dando los últimos toques de la pintura – siguió Roland – y Denisse prácticamente termino con los murales – aseguro, lo cual me alegro, el viernes prometí a Aro y Jane darles una recorrida por el lugar.

-La próxima semana viene la gente de inspecciones, hemos seguido todas las normas de seguridad por lo que no tendríamos que tener ningún problema, una vez este todo firmado ya se puede seguir con el resto – ese fue Sebastián, el veía toda la parte legal.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta para revisar? – negué con la cabeza, hoy tenía un día bastante movido y muchos pendientes.

-No es necesario, lo hicimos el viernes y confió plenamente en que se está haciendo todo lo que hablamos – todos asintieron.

Terminamos de ajustar alguna que otra cosa y luego de eso ya no tenía nada que hacer en el lugar, esta obra era mi orgullo, había quedado tal cual imagine en mi mente. Solo me falta hablar con Denisse, ella se encargaría de pintar los detalles en la habitación de mi pequeña y luego volvía a casa con los chicos para que pintaran la base de los colores.

-Denisse – estaba concentrada terminando uno de los murales en uno de los privados.

-Edward, esperaba que vinieras, tengo listo el boceto para la habitación de tu niña – sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Perfecto! A eso venia principalmente.

-Bien, ven y mira – tomo la carpeta grande y comenzó a mostrarme.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que yo tenía en mente – comente y Denisse sonrió.

-Le hice unos retoques al dibujo que me diste originalmente, preferí que los pajaritos tuvieran un toque más dulce y no tan duros – asentí de acuerdo.

-Bella se va a enamorar de esto – tenía un nudo en la garganta, cada vez era todo más real, porque aunque era real aun no tenía a mi pequeña en brazos.

-Si el papá esta emocionado me siento satisfecha – dijo Denisse en tono de burla y sonreí más aún.

-El papá quedo más que satisfecho, eres increíble – Denisse tenía 20 años, pero era una gran artista, lo realmente increíble era que la encontré en la calle, me costó convencer a Aro que la contratara, pero Jane estaba fascinada con su arte y eso termino de convencer a su padre.

-Gracias – sonrió alegre.

-Hoy los chicos pintan toda la habitación, así que el miércoles te busco para que vayas a hacer tu magia.

-De acuerdo, por fin voy a conocer a Bella – bueno, era muy normal que me escucharan hablar de ella hasta el cansancio.

-Así es, lo único que te advierto es que ni se te ocurra dejarla entrar hasta que esté terminado – advertí con gesto severo y rió.

-Lo prometo.

Termine con Denisse y busque a Jack y Nicholas para llevarlos a casa, antes debíamos pasar por Bella, anoche habíamos dejado el almuerzo listo para el día de hoy, además seguramente estaría antojada de macarrones con queso.

-Busco a Bella y seguimos – dije mirando a los chicos quienes asintieron para luego seguir hablando sobre deportes.

-Edward – me choque de frente con James cuando estaba por entrar.

-James ¿Cómo estás? – me sonrió de manera cálida -. Jen – me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla luego de estrechar la mano de James.

-Muy bien, Bella me comento que están preparando el cuarto del bebé – comento y asentí.

-Ya tenemos todo, lo único que falta es armarlo – me sonrió.

-Nos debemos una cena – dijo severo, nos habíamos junto a cenar varias veces estos últimos meses -, Bree quiere conocer la casa de ustedes – siempre habíamos salido fuera, por lo que le prometimos a Bree organizar algo en casa.

-En un par de semanas nos ponemos de acuerdo, por supuesto estás invitada – agregue mirando a Jen.

-Solo díganme día y hora, pero no esperen nada cocinado casero por mi – Jen era muy cálida y siempre estaba de buen humor, también era muy compañera con Bella.

-¿Mi esposa? – pregunte ya que no venía con ellos.

-Fue al baño…

-Pero ya estoy acá – Bella corto a Jen, venía con una gran sonrisa como era habitual.

-Vamos preciosa, los chicos que van a pintar nos esperan en el auto – asintió y luego de despedirnos de Jen y James volvimos al auto.

Bella ser divirtió muchísimo durante todo el camino a casa escuchando a Nicholas y Jack, eran jóvenes y tenían miles de historias divertidas para contar, era un deleite escucharla reírse con ganas, lo cual me hacía reír a mí también. Antes de que empezaran a pintar servimos el almuerzo para los cuatro, creo que eso no se lo esperaban, pero no me pareció mal que compartiéramos el almuerzo más allá de que venían a trabajar.

-Chicos – los dos ya estaban en la que sería la habitación de mi pequeña comenzando a pintar, me miraron -. Voy a llevar a Bella de vuelta al trabajo y vuelvo – asintieron - ¿Necesitan algo o tienen todo? – me confirmaron que no les faltaba nada y me marche.

Luego de llevar a Bella a su trabajo volví a la casa, no les llevaría mucho pintar ya que el ambiente no era muy grande, pero tenía distintos colores en las paredes y eso quizás los demoraría un poco, pero para cuando Bella salió del trabajo nuevamente estaba todo pintado. Durante esas horas aproveche para llamar a mis padres y avisarles que iría a Forks, por supuesto mamá no se negó a venir a Chicago para estar esos días con Bella hasta que yo volviera, las dos estaban muy felices de poder pasar más días juntas.

El miércoles vino Denisse a terminar con la pintura del dormitorio de mi pequeña, para ese momento empezamos a tener algo de desorden en el departamento, el martes llego la primera tanda de nuestras compras del fin de semana y el miércoles para la noche apenas teníamos espacio para entrar y salir, se complicó porque Denisse necesitaba un par de pinturas extras y tendría que esperar hasta el viernes para que viniera a terminar con los dibujos. Ese viernes tuvimos que dejarla en la casa mientras íbamos a nuestra clase de preparto.

El sábado llego mamá, yo viajaría el lunes luego de dejar a Bella en el trabajo, fue de muchísima ayuda ya que aproveche que estaba y entre los dos armamos la habitación de mi bebé evitando a todo momento que Bella entrar, no la dejaría ver nada hasta que estuviera lista.

-Bella – estaba enfurruñada en la cama, con mamá habíamos estado toda la tarde del domingo encerrados terminando los últimos detalles de la habitación, me ignoro por completo -. Bella, amor – me senté a su lado y se giró para el costado contrario -, mi amor… preciosa… perdón – murmure.

-Te vas mañana y no me prestaste atención en todo el día – sonreí como idiota por el reclamo – y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo participar de la decoración del dormitorio de mi bebe – bese su hombro con ternura.

-Mi amor, es un regalo para ti, por eso no deje que lo vieras….

-No es justo – me corto -, ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir porque estoy con sueño y apenas si hemos hablado – acaricie su brazo.

-¿Quieres ver la habitación de nuestra pequeña? – se sentó en la cama rápidamente.

-¿Esta lista? – Pregunto asombrada y asentí sonriendo - ¡Quiero verlo! – exclamo emocionada.

-Entonces, ven que te lo muestro – se bajó de la cama descalza, no proteste, de la mano la guie hasta la puerta de la habitación -. Espero te guste – murmure haciéndole seña para que entrara, ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Edward es bellísimo! – Exclamo emocionada, tenía los ojos aguados mirando todo con sorpresa - ¡Es la habitación de una princesita! – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, una lagrima de felicidad.

-Es nuestra princesita – murmure. Las paredes tenían dibujados árboles, en los cuales había pajaritos, mariposas y flores aquí y allá, esparcidos por todas la paredes, el dibujo principal estaba en la cabecera de la cama de una plaza, las paredes una parte en rosa y la otra en verde, los colores no eran pasteles eran un poco más brillantes, le daba otra luminosidad al lugar.

-Con todo lo que compramos dude que entrara, me parecia mucho – se acercó a la cuna, mamá le había colocado ya las sabanas al igual que a la cama de una plaza, las dos tenia mariposas y pájaros coloridos.

-Debo reconocer que cuando vi todos los muebles yo también creí que no entrarían – miramos a mamá que nos observaba desde la puerta, se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla -. Creaste un lugar muy especial para la pequeña – sonreí muy ampliamente.

-Ni Alice podría haber ideado algo más perfecto que esto, creo que está todo tu corazón y amor aquí, está plasmado en cada cosa – dijo Bella, acaricio las sabanas de la cuna sonriendo y luego vino hasta mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Lo mejor para mi princesa y mi reina – beso mi pecho y yo su cabeza.

-Entonces creo que lo que yo traje de regalo tendrá lugar de sobra – con Bella miramos a mamá -. Espérenme acá – dijo y salió presurosa de la habitación.

-¿En verdad te gusta? – Bella me miro sonriendo.

-Edward es un sueño, no puedes dudar de cuanto me gusta, es una preciosa habitación para una niña muy amada por su papá, se nota en cada detalle – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

-¡Esto es para ustedes! – exclamo mamá entrando en la habitación con una pequeña maleta.

-¿Una maleta? Mamá nuestra pequeña no va a viajar por mucho tiempo – dije en tono de burla y rodo los ojos.

-Toma Bella, me hijo es un aguafiestas – me reí bajo y Bella tomo la manija de la maleta -. Ayúdala a subirla a la cama – mamá me empujo un poco por el brazo, tome la maleta y la acomode arriba de la cama, Bella se sentó al lado y la abrió.

-¡Esme por dios! – exclamo cuando vio que venía hasta el tope de ropa para la bebe.

-Un poco es Rosalie y Emmett, otro poco de Alice y Jasper, les hicimos un mini ajuar pensando que quizás no podemos estar todo para un baby shower – Bella se levantó y se acercó a mamá para abrazarla una vez más.

-Gracias, esto más lo que compramos estos meses con Edward creo que alcanzara para más de tres años, lástima que crecen tan rápido – dijo emocionaba.

-Creo que ya es tarde – dije -, mañana seguramente se encargaran de guardar todo, yo tengo un vuelo que tomar y necesito descansar.

-De acuerdo – dijo Bella sonriendo, me sorprendió que no se quejara.

-El olor a pintura ya se fue, quédate a dormir acá – dije mirando a mamá.

-No, ni hablar – con Bella la miramos sorprendidos -, esta habitación no se estrena hasta que nazca la bebe, ella es quien debe dormir aquí por primera vez.

-Pero ese sofá cama no es el mejor lugar para dormir – protesto Bella.

-Es una cama y con eso basta – rodé mis ojos.

-No nos importaría la estrenaras tu – insistí.

-Pero a mi si, la bebe va a ser quien la estrene – era testaruda sin duda alguna -. A propósito, para cuando el nombre, realmente no podemos seguir diciéndole bebe, faltan pocos meses para que esta con nosotros – protesto mamá con el ceño fruncido.

-Aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo – dijo Bella excusándonos, la verdad ni habíamos tocado el tema.

-Traten de hacerlo es hora que tenga nombre – sonreímos.

Acomode una vez más el sofá cama para mamá mientras ella y Bella se quedaron en la habitación mirando toda la ropita que nos habían regalado. Tendí la cama y le deje todo listo para cuando se acostara, quizás más adelante nos convendría buscar algo más grande, si bien la terraza era nuestra y con Bella habíamos armado un pequeño jardín para aprovecharla no era el lugar para una pequeña, era peligroso porque estaba muy alto, había un buen enrejado de seguridad pero aun así no me agradaba.

-Aun no te duermas – susurro Bella en mi oído, se había demorado un poco más con mamá, preferí dejarlas solas para que disfrutaran.

-No estaba dormido, solo descansaba los ojos – la escuche reír.

-No abras los ojos aun y quédate como estas – dijo cuándo me estaba por enderezar un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – murmure, escuche que cerró la puerta -. Bella – la llame cuando no escuche ruido un par de minutos.

-Aguarda – murmuro, la cama se movió señal de que se estaba subiendo, las colchas se deslizaron por mi cuerpo dejándome descubierto y lo próximo que sentí fue la mano de Bella acariciando mi miembro por sobre la ropa.

-Beellaaaa… - gemí lastimosamente.

-Es mi agradecimiento – murmuro -, solo disfrútalo – y a eso no me iba a negar, quede con los ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por las sensaciones.

Presionaba fuerte mi miembro, sin colar su mano por debajo del pantalón, sentí su otra mano en mi vientre por debajo de la remera y fue subiendo lentamente delineando cada uno de mis músculos. El calor iba creciendo en mi cuerpo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas sentir su piel contra la mía, tome la remera y me la saque sin abrir los ojos, cuando hice el amague para retirar el pantalón me detuvo con sus manos, tomo ella el borde del pantalón con mis bóxer y eleve mi cadera para que pudiera quitarlos, mi miembro estaba erecto ofreciéndole un muy gran espectáculo para su placer.

-No puedo muy rápido – murmuro abrí los ojos cuando la sentí subirse a horcajadas sobre mí para luego deslizarse por mi erección hasta dejarme clavado dentro de ella.

-Bella… mi diosa… - estaba más pesada, lo podía sentir en mi cuerpo, pero ahora me importaba muy poco, tome con cada una de mis manos una de sus piernas, cerré los ojos -. Hazlo como puedas…. – murmure rápido.

Demoro en llegar al orgasmo mucho más de lo habitual, no podía moverse con tanta facilidad y eso la limitaba, pero no quiso decir que no disfrutara hasta el último movimiento que realizo y que no disfrutara de todo su cuerpo con mis manos y mi vista. Cuando termino se acomodó de costado a mi lado, señal para que me acomodara en su espalda y la abrazara.

-Te amo – murmure luego de besar su hombro.

-Te amo – respondió.

-Duerme preciosa – me estire a buscar las colchas y nos tape -. Es tarde para ti – solo suspiro profundo. En pocos minutos me deje ir al mundo de los sueños.

-Edward… - sentía su voz lejana y mucho -…. Edward… - insistió, solo quería dormir -… Edward… - sacudió mi brazo y apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mal? – murmure.

-No, estoy bien – contesto una Bella demasiado ansiosa.

-¿Por qué me despiertas? ¿Ya es la hora de levantarse? – le escuche resoplar.

-Aun no, son las tres de la mañana – ahora yo resople molesto.

-¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora? – me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

-Estaba pensando – esa no era la mejor respuesta -, en algo que dijo Esme – siguió.

-¿Qué cosa? – conteste molesto.

-Sobre el nombre del bebé – una respiración profunda para contenerme y no terminar retándola por quedarse hasta tan tarde despierta.

-Mañana lo hablamos – murmure de la mala gana.

-Ahora – se giró un poco por lo que solté el abrazo -, por favor – rogó.

-Dime – me apoye sobre un brazo, con la mano libre refregué mis ojos luego de prender la luz.

-Es que yo quiero mucho a Esme – asentí – y también quiero a mi mamá – eso atrajo mi atención -, quisiera ponerle a la bebé algo que haga honor a ese amor y no tan solo ellas sino Carlisle y Charlie también – nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-¿Y entonces? – suspiro profundo.

-Estuve jugando con sus nombres y se me ocurrió…. – pareció avergonzada.

-¿Qué pensaste amor? – acaricie su rostro.

-Sino te gusta me lo dices enseguida – advirtió.

-Dime preciosa – otro respiración profunda.

-Pensé como primer nombre Renesmee, por Renée y Esme – dijo con cautela – y como segundo nombre Carlie por Carlisle y Charlie – sonreí - ¿Qué te parece? – le di un pequeño beso.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Bella sonrió.

-Te falto Swan – reí un poco.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan… es mucho mejor… me encanta – me acerque y le di otro beso.

-¿En verdad? – pregunto cuando me aleje.

-Es perfecto – confirme -. Esme se va a volver loca, deberías decírselo lo antes posible – Bella asintió -. Ahora mi pequeña diosa, es hora de que duermas – le di un último beso y nos acomodamos para dormir.

….

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando exactamente? – pregunto Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. La semana anterior había estado averiguando sobre el terreno que quería, salía exactamente U$S1.055.700, mucho dinero teniendo en cuenta que había que hacerle un gran limpieza.

-1.055.700 dólares – conteste -, tengo que hablar con Chester para ver cómo van las inversiones de los ahorros, no creo que llegue a ser mucho lo que necesite.

-¿Estás seguro de arriesgarte así ahora que viene la bebé? – más cara de preocupación, entendía que quizás no era lo mejor, pero era el lugar ideal para lo que quiera.

-Lo hable con Bella, ella está de acuerdo que lo hagamos ahora – conteste.

-Sabes que no tengo problema en prestarte el dinero – dijo con seriedad -, pero solo me estas pidiendo para comprar el lugar, no has pensado en la construcción.

-Si lo he pensado papá, debo buscar inversionistas, pero quiero aprovechar a comprar el lugar ahora, es el ideal para lo que quiero, en un par de meses saldrá de nuevo a remate y puede llegar a venderse en el doble de eso – y no quiera perder la oportunidad -, una vez que lo tenga empiezo a buscar gente que invierta – Carlisle se levantó del sillón, estábamos en la biblioteca, camino pensativo de un lado al otro y solo aguarde.

-No voy a prestarte el dinero – eso me sorprendió y tiro mi ánimo por el piso, nunca pensé que se negara -. Quiero ser inversionista – bueno, mi ánimo volvió a subir -, prefiero invertir a prestarte el dinero, me aseguro la construcción luego es tu deber que mi dinero no sea desperdiciado – era una carga grande pero estaba seguro que luego nos daría muchas ganancias.

-¿Estás seguro? – papá me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tengo mucha fe en ti, estoy seguro – asentí con alegría.

Esa misma noche llame a Bella y le conté la buena nueva, ella era feliz por mí. A la mañana siguiente con papá fuimos a ver a Chester nuestro corredor para verificar cuando dinero tenía acumulado y me sorprendió que fuera mucho más de lo que esperaba, los ahorros de Bella y míos habían aumentado considerablemente, tenía para pagar el terreno yo solo prácticamente. Chester nos convenció de dejarlo negociar la compra del terreno a él, decía que si estaba a punto de ir a remate nuevamente podía conseguirlo más barato porque era señal de que lo querían vender rápido, obviamente si lo lograba iría con una jugosa comisión para él, por lo que luego de seguir el consejo de Carlisle y viendo que confiaba mucho en Chester, acepte que lo hiciera.

Ya era jueves y era el momento de ir tener una conversación con Charles, no era agachar la cabeza, era más bien solucionar algo que estaba pendiente y necesitaba un cierre definitivo. Cuando llegue a la comisaria me informaron que Charles había salido, pero esperaban volviera en seguida, así que me quede a esperarlo, mientras estaba ahí llame a Bella, la extrañaba demasiado y eso que apenas eran unos días separados. Me conto que mamá la llevo a comprar más cosas para nuestra pequeña Renesmee, que estaba esperando que yo volviera para contarle sobre el nombre, que hablo con Alice y le confirmo que iba a hacernos una visita en un par de semanas, que el pequeño Peter estaba enorme y hermoso, una hora después corte con Bella y aun esperaba.

-¿Edward? – reconocí la voz de Charles al instante, me puse de pie y me acerque a estrechar su mano.

-Charles ¿Cómo está? – me dio un buen apretón.

-Muy bien, no pensé volver a verte – en la última conversación estaba sacado.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado? – asintió y me guio a su oficina.

-Toma asiento – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta después de que ingresamos, se acomodó en su lugar del otro lado del escritorio -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – pregunto con seriedad.

-Primero que nada quiero disculparme por como terminaron las cosas aquel día – Charles suspiro profundo -, creo que estuve fuera de lugar, pero me sentí indignado, Charlie y Renée eran buenas personas que merecían algo más que el fin que se le dio a la investigación.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, lamentablemente las cosas no se pueden manejar de otra manera, Charlie era prácticamente mi hermano, nos criamos juntos y esto fue muy duro para mí también – pude notar el dolor en sus ojos.

-Yo estaba preocupado por Bella, no tiene a nadie más, sus padre eran todo su familia, no era justo para ella, necesita un cierre – el solo asintió -. Contratamos un investigador, pero no ha resultado bueno, creo que más bien nos está robando el dinero sin hacer mucho.

-Eso suele ser muy normal entre esa gente – solo conocí a uno y fue un inútil.

-Se nos ocurrió con Bella que quizás tenías algún dato de un buen investigador, alguien que pueda ser de más confianza – en el acto Charles abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una tarjeta.

-Se llama J. Jenks – tome la tarjeta que me tendía -, es muy eficaz, muchas veces lo suelen llamar para alguna que otra investigación especial, lamentablemente no me aceptaron contratarlo por lo de Charlie, estoy seguro que él puede ser de mucha ayuda, puede ser un poco caro pero es el mejor – aseguro.

J. Jenks tenía su oficina en Seattle, no pretendía demorar más el regreso a casa, quería volver con mi esposa lo antes posible por lo que decidí cambiar mis planes y viajar esa misma noche a Seattle para encontrarme con Jenks. Papá me llevo al aeropuerto y el viernes a la mañana ya estaba en la oficina del detective esperándolo, había conseguido me atendiera sin cita previa.

-Señor Cullen usted dirá – estábamos sentados frente a frente.

-Los padres de mi esposa murieron hace un par de años atrás, en un principio se pensó que era una simple muerte accidental, alguna mala maniobra que los hizo caer por un barranco, luego se hicieron las pericias correspondientes y se verifico que el auto fue saboteado – explique rápidamente.

-¿Y cree que yo puedo ayudarlo? – me estaba estudiando con la mirada.

-Me lo recomendaron – me miro sorprendido -. Charles Evenson…

-El jefe de policía de Port Angeles – aseguro y asentí - ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa? – pregunto muy interesado.

-Isabella Swan….

-La hija del jefe Swan – pareció más sorprendido, solo asentí -. Algo lamentable lo que les paso y una vergüenza que el departamento de policía no haya continuado con la investigación, un verdadero bochorno, algo inconcebible que no se resuelva el asesinato del jefe de policía – sonó indignado y estaba totalmente de acuerdo y en el mismo estado que él.

-Quiero contratarlo para continuar con la investigación, mi esposa lo necesita –asintió.

-Entiendo que la señora Isabella está de acuerdo con esto - aseguro.

-Es así, no pudo viajar por el embarazo, sino estaría aquí también – de eso no tenía duda.

-Voy a necesitar el expediente….

-Lo tengo aquí – lo corte en el acto y lo saque de mi maletín -. Charles nos dio una copia de todo – se lo entregue en el acto y lo tome.

-Voy a necesitar unos días para estudiarlo en profundidad, igualmente me gustaría hablar con Isabella para hacerle algunas preguntas – eso no me gustaba mucho -, es importante – aseguro.

-Bella esta con un embarazo avanzado, no puede viajar – asegure.

-¿Dónde viven ustedes? – pregunto.

-En Chicago – confirme.

-Puedo viajar hasta allá sin problemas – dijo.

-¿Es totalmente necesario? – pregunto de mala gana.

-Totalmente, prefiero saber cosas de primera fuente, seguramente me surgirán dudas cuando lea esto y ella es el único familiar – asentí - ¿con quién voy a mantener el contacto permanente?

-Conmigo, siempre conmigo – rebusque en mi bolsillo el tarjetero que Bella me regalo para navidad, saque una tarjeta, tome una lapicera del escritorio de Jenks -. Acá esta mi celular, el teléfono de la oficina de mi trabajo y atrás anote el teléfono particular de la casa – asintió. Me paso sus honorarios, eran altos y mucho, pero de todas manera acepte, Jenks me inspiro confianza, podía darme cuenta de solo mirarlo que estaba realmente interesado en el caso y sobre todo en resolverlo, algo en su cara me decía que era de confianza.


	7. Capítulo 6: Aniversario

_**Capítulo 6: Aniversario.**_

**_Edward POV_**

_"Esas quejas del piano a intervalos desprendidas,_

_Sirenas adormecidas que evoca tu blanca mano,_

_No esparcen al aire en vano el melancólico son;_

_Pues de la oculta mansión en que mi pasión se esconde,_

_A cada nota responde Un eco del corazón."_

_Rima LXXXV - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

-Aro ¿Qué te parece? – Liam había viajado especialmente para estar presente cuando Aro recorriera el restaurante ya finalizado.

-Edward – me miro y me acerque un poco más, yo estaba muy orgulloso del lugar, finalmente lo veía concretado, mi primera obra.

-Dime – contuve los nervios, solo esperaba todo estuviera como él lo quería.

-Debo ser sincero – comenzó con voz neutral -, es magnífico – dijo de manera simple -. Todo lo que esperaba y mas – tendió su mano hacia a mí y la tome para darnos un fuerte apretón de manos -. Haz superado mis expectativa…. – se giró cuando escuchamos unos pasos acercarse -… Jane, querida acércate – Jane venia sonriendo y mucho.

-Edward – se acercó y me abrazo cosa que me sorprendió -. Esta increíble, la cocina… es un delirio, no sé cómo expresarlo, es cómoda, funcional, moderna, lujosa…. Me has dejado sin palabras – estaba muy satisfecha con el trabajo y me sentía más que orgulloso.

-Edward ha hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo Liam y palmeo mi espalda, al fin había llegado el día de ver esta construcción terminada. El celular de Liam sonó -. Disculpen – dijo y se alejó para contestar.

-Supongo que estarás orgulloso de tu obra – sonreí plenamente.

-Muy orgulloso, les agradezco con el alma que me hayan dado esta oportunidad, sino hubiera sido por ustedes esto no sería lo que es – dije con sinceridad.

-Ahora es cuestión de traer el mobiliario – dijo Jane -, luego la gran inauguración y el Volterra Chicago estará funcionando – estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Espero poder ser uno de los primeros clientes – bromee.

-No lo dudes, tendrás lugar privilegiado – aseguro alegre.

-¿Qué proyectos tienes ahora? – pregunto Aro.

-Solo obras pequeñas y algo personal – mi celular sonó y mire el mensaje, resople molesto, estaba organizando el festejo del aniversario y confirmaron que mi reservación en un exclusivo restaurante no se podía realizar, la verdad empecé a planearlo tarde.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Jane y sonreí.

-No malo, con Bella cumplimos dos años de casados, estaba esperando la confirmación de una reserva en el restaurante Diamond pero me acaban de confirmar que no se pudo hacer para la fecha que necesito – explique rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo es el aniversario? – pregunto Aro.

-El 23 de julio, la próxima semana – conteste.

-Seguramente conseguirás organizar algo muy bueno – dijo Jane animándome.

-Seguro que si – confirme.

…

Era sábado, había salido con la excusa de ver una obra pero la realidad era que estaba buscando donde festejar nuestro aniversario, no quería decepcionar a Bella, el año pasado con la mudanza no lo pudimos festejar y este año no iba a suceder lo mismo, menos porque me había demorado en organizarlo.

-Llegas tarde – reprocho cuando me acerque a saludarla con un beso luego de saludar a nuestros invitados.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que demoraría tanto – le di otro pequeño beso y guarde las dos botellas de vino que traía en la nevera.

-Bella necesitas ayuda – pregunto Jen, la miramos sonriendo.

-Para nada, ya casi está listo – confirmo.

-¿Bella les mostro la habitación de nuestra pequeña? – Jen negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo quiero verla! – exclamo Bree, James sonrió negando con la cabeza. Había dejado a su hijo con la abuela para pasar la noche solos.

-Ve a mostrárselas yo término – dije mirando a Bella, luego de darme un pequeño beso se fue con todos para la habitación de Renesmee.

Estuvieron ahí por largo rato mientras termine con la comida, por pedido de los amigos Bella preparo lasaña, me había escuchado alabarla miles de veces así que estaban esperando que la preparara y ella les dio con el gusto hoy. Los escuchaba hablar acaloradamente y divertidos, me alegraba hubiéramos encontrando otra pareja y una amiga con quien pasar un tiempo distinto y distraernos, tenía a mis hermanos lejos y eso falta se notaba porque además de hermanos éramos amigos, los extrañaba verdaderamente. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, me apresure a atender y me sorprendió que fuera Jane.

-Jane, buenas noches – salude sorprendido.

-Buenas noches Edward, disculpa la hora – sonó apesadumbrada.

-No te preocupes no es tan tarde ¿pasa algo con el restaurante? – era lo único por lo que me podía llamar.

-Tiene que ver con el restaurante, pero no es que pase algo ¿Crees que podrías recibirme en tu casa para hablar? – parecía apenada y mucho.

-Estamos con gente…

-¡Oh lo lamento! ¡En verdad Edward, estoy interrumpiendo, lo lamento mucho! – sonreí.

-Jane aguarda – la corte -, si es algo serio no tendríamos momento para hablarlo en seguida pero si quieres venir luego de cenar podemos hacernos un tiempo – propuse.

-Edward no puede interrumpir en una reunión de amigos – no le veía nada de malo, no éramos amigos propiamente dicho pero nos llevábamos bien.

-Jane ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunte.

-Na-da… - dijo con duda -, no conozco a gente aun en Chicago así que estoy en mi departamento.

-Bueno, puedes hacer amigos aquí en casa, ven a cenar y luego nos hacemos un tiempo para hablar – insistí.

-No lo sé, Bella puede haber cocinado lo justo – murmuro indecisa.

-¿Te dejo más tranquila si le pregunto a Bella? – la escuche suspirar, intuía que tenía ganas de venir porque estaba sola, pero no se animaba.

-Si – murmuro.

-Dame un segundo – fui hasta el cuarto de Renesmee todos estaban entusiasmados mirando cada cosa -. Bella – se dio vuelta y me miro sonriendo -, vienes un segundo…

-¿Quemaste la comida Edward? – se burló James y rieron.

-Aun no, pero creo que estoy cerca – bromee mientras Bella se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Alcanza para uno más? Jane está sola y quería hablar conmigo – le explique brevemente.

Me miro sorprendida, solo me encogí de hombros – Hice mucho, no va a faltar – dijo, le di un pequeño beso.

-Jane, tenemos comida suficiente, ven rápido la cena esta lista en pocos minutos – dije retomando la conversación.

-De acuerdo, dime la dirección y voy rápido.

Le dicte nuestra dirección, estuve un par de minutos más en la habitación y luego volví a la cocina seguido por James para controlar la comida, aprovechamos que las mujeres no estaban cerca y pusimos el canal de deporte en la televisión, saque una botellita de cerveza para cada uno y nos quedamos conversando y tomando durante varios minutos solos.

-¿Te fijaste la comida? – Bella volvió a la cocina seguida de Jen y Bree.

-La estuve controlando, creo que ya está – con James nos corrimos cuando se acercó.

-Agrega el plato que falta – asentí y busque las cosas.

-Tenemos una invitada más – dije mirando a todos.

Unos diez minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó, baje rápidamente ya que estaba seguro que era Jane y así era, tome un recipiente que traía en la mano y subimos al departamento. Le presente al resto de la gente, me llamo la atención la forma en que se miraron con Jen, fue distinto, como estudiándose con la mirada, además que note que Jen busco sentarse al lado de Jane en cuanto nos acomodamos a la mesa.

-Bella tendrías que pensar seriamente en ser chef – Bella miro sonriendo a Jane -, llevo años en esto y no tengo dudas que tu lasaña es mejor que la mía – en eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-James estaría feliz si yo supiera cocinar de esta manera – bromeo Bree y reímos.

-Yo no me quejo, sabes que amo como cocinas – James la miraba con ternura y ella sonrió feliz por el comentario.

-Ahora entiendo porque Edward esta tan enamorado, lo compraste por el estómago – _"no, fueron sus ojos y su hermosa forma de ser"_, pensé para mí.

-No lo creo, la primera vez que cocine para él fue una sopa – la miraron sorprendida.

-Fue un día que Bella decidió que caminar bajo la lluvia era divertido, la encontré y la lleve a su casa, habíamos pasado frio así que preparo una sopa – omití una parte de la historia, una parte que para los dos estaba olvidada o más bien alguien olvidado.

-No te luciste para nada Bella – dijo riendo Jane.

-En ese entonces apenas nos hablábamos, empezamos a ser amigos luego de eso – aclaro Bella y nos miramos sonriendo.

-¿Jane no tenías a quien traer? – pregunto una muy interesada Jen.

-Estoy sola, por lo menos de pareja, mi padre está en Chicago pero había salido – Jane y Jen se miraban de manera penetrante.

-¿Amigos tampoco? – pregunto Jen.

-Amigos tampoco – confirmo la otra.

La noche siguió pasando muy tranquila, terminamos de cenar y pasamos al postre que había traído Jane, un Tiramisú de Chocolate y Nueces, lo cual sería la perdición de Bella y de paso la mía cuando la viera disfrutar de tremendo postre.

-Jane no tenías que molestarte – dijo Bella mientras destapaba el postre para servirlo.

-No es molestia, estaba preparando varias cosas para el restaurante, probando algunas recetas nuevas, siempre tengo algo rico listo – podía ver los ojos de Bella brillar más de lo habitual al ver el postre.

-Yo apenas había comprado helado – comento Bella al pasar.

Nos acomodamos en los sillones para seguir conversando, la noche estaba bastante cálida por lo que aproveche y abrí la puerta del balcón, Jane se acercó cuando me vio solo y creo que fue para aprovechar que habláramos.

-Aprovecho que estas lejos – Jane se paró a mi lado y sonreí.

-¿Qué será? – pregunte interesado.

-¿Conseguiste donde festejar tu aniversario con Bella? – me sorprendió la pregunta.

-Aun no - comente.

-Bueno, mi padre y yo queríamos agradecerte de alguna manera el trabajo que hiciste, así que el jueves 23 vamos a abrir de manera exclusiva el Volterra para ti y Bella – eso me dejo sin palabras - ¿Qué te parece? – sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchísimas gracias – dije aceptando -. Igualmente creo que es innecesario el agradecimiento, solo hacia mi trabajo – dije y ella solo me miraba sonriendo -, pero voy a aceptar sin dudarlo, seria increíble festejar con Bella en el primer edificio construido por mi justo para nuestro aniversario.

-Entonces esta hecho, tienes uno de los privados con comida especial, ese es mi regalo para ustedes – me parecía demasiado pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana todos se fueron, no dejaba de sorprenderme la forma en que se trataban Jane y Jen, más admirado quede cuando Jane de forma muy abierta y coqueta le ofreció a Jen llevarla hasta su casa ya que la primera vino en auto y la última no tenía auto. Mande a Bella a acostarse en lo que yo termine de ordenar el living, cuando entre en la habitación salía en pijamas del baño.

-¿La pasaste bien? – pregunte mientras comenzábamos a apartar las colchas.

-Muy bien, Jane es divertida y los chicos también – todos se habían llevado de maravilla -. ¿Soy yo o me pareció que Jane y Jen estaban interesadas de otra manera que no es amistad? – reí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Me pareció lo mismo – confesé.

-Nunca me imaginé que Jen estaría interesada en alguien del mismo sexo, cuando te conoció estaba emocionada y hasta se puso nerviosa por como la mirabas – solo sonreí -. Siempre pensé que le gustaban los hombres.

-Pues creo que Jane le gusto y mucho – se acomodó en la cama y la arrope -. Me doy una ducha y vengo – asintió y luego de un pequeño beso me interne en el baño.

….

Me levante lentamente, no quería se despertara aun, no hasta tener todo listo como quería, era 23 de junio y cumplíamos 2 años de casados. Se me hizo bastante difícil encontrar un regalo para Bella, las joyas no eran lo que más le gustaba aunque no voy a negar que sentía una gran satisfacción al verla llevar todo el tiempo la pulsera y el colgante que le regale la navidad pasada esos más el anillo de compromiso y el de bodas era lo único que usaba de manera permanente. La tarde anterior había ido a Tiffany y estuve dos horas buscando su regalo hasta que al final me decidí por una cartera que se podía agrandar, era reversible de color Onyx y gris claro, también una billetera en color Tiffany Blue, y por ultimo unas gafas de sol estilo ojo de gato en acetato negro y azul de Tiffany con lentes negros y lazos de color plateado. Los gafas siempre le gustaron, generalmente cada verano las cambiaba, el bolso me pareció practico sobre todo cuando debe cargar los manuscritos ya que entrarían en el sin necesidad que los trajera en la mano.

Deje las bolsas a un costado mientras espere que me trajeran el ramo de rosas que había encargado, llegaron a tiempo, justo para cuando termine de preparar el desayuno, saque dos rosas del ramo y las coloque en la bandeja que prepare para llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

-Bella… preciosa… despierta cariño – salpique besos chiquitos en su cara, se removió en la cama pero no abrió los ojos -. Vamos amor…. Despierta… - sonrió apenas.

-Mmmm…. – ronroneo y de a poco abrió los ojos -. Hola – murmuro ahora con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi pequeña diosa – murmure contra sus labios y la bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello, abrazo mi cuello y me recline más sobre su cuerpo, movía mis labios ansiosos contra los suyos y de a poco adentre mi lengua en su boca para acariciar la de ella, su sabor se mezclaba con el mío, una combinación perfecta -. Feliz aniversario mi amor – nos miramos a los ojos de manera profunda sonriéndonos.

-Feliz aniversario – se enderezo un poco y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Hora de los regalos – dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba de la cama -, quédate quieta ahí – rió bajo.

-¿Regalos? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No te quejes – advertí. Busque la bandeja y volví al nuestro dormitorio -. Acomódate – se sentó en la cama, acomode la bandeja delante de ella y me senté a su lado.

Desayunamos en la cama los dos disfrutando y besándonos cada pocos minutos dándonos el feliz aniversario una y otra vez, había las galletas que le gustaba, su leche con chocolate, algo de panecillos y bagels. Cuando terminamos se entró a duchar, ella salió y fue mi turno, me reí cuando la fui a buscar al living listo para ir a trabajar, estaba curioseando las bolsas de Tiffany sin abrirlas.

-Puedes abrirlas son para ti – se sobresaltó y sonrió.

-¿Todas? – asentí, eran tres en total. Me hace feliz que no se queje del dinero que gasto en ella por lo que cuando la vi sonreír porque le gustaban los regalos me sentí satisfecho -. ¡Oh por dios, estas gafas me encantan! – Exclamo cuando las saco del estuche, se las coloco y me miro sonriendo - ¿Cómo me quedan?

-Preciosas – asegure y se ruborizo -. Me dijeron que era reversible – dije cuando saco el bolso.

-Edward es perfecto, me viene muy bien para el trabajo, es enorme – reí cuando busco su otro bolso y con ansiedad empezó a pasar todas las cosas al nuevo.

-Te falto uno – dije cuando la vi guardar su billetera.

-Lo sé, solo estoy pasando todo – contesto, la deje que terminara.

Mire la hora -. Tenemos que apurarnos cariño – asintió.

-¡Me encanta! – exclamo cuando saco la billetera -. Ven aquí – tomo mi corbata y tiro de ella para acercarme, tome su nuca y nos fundimos en un beso ansioso y lleno de deseo el cual tenía que contener con todas mis fuerzas.

La mañana paso tranquila, cerca del mediodía me llamo Jane para confirmarme que a las nueve de la noche nos esperaban en el Volterra con todo listo para la cena de aniversario, era algo realmente especial, estrenaríamos el lugar que salió directo de mi mente. Al mediodía pase a buscar a Bella por su trabajo, quiso que almorzáramos solos en casa a lo cual no me negué.

-Tendríamos que haber preparado algo anoche – entramos a casa y ella solo sonrió.

-Por qué no te quitas el saco y la corbata, déjalos en el dormitorio – la mire extrañado por el pedido - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando me quede mirándola sin hacer nada.

-¿Porque quieres que me saque el saco y la corbata? – rodo sus ojos.

-Pensé que estarías más cómodo así – dijo sin darle importancia -. Voy a ver que preparo – la mire unos segundo.

-Voy a ponerme cómodo – dije y asintió sin mirarme.

Entre en el dormitorio, me quite el saco y la corbata y los deje arriba de la cama, aproveche para refrescarme un poco, la verdad afuera estaba bastante caluroso. Mientras estaba en el baño escuche sonar el timbre de la casa, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Bella entro y parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Quién vino? – mordió su labio y desvié la mirada, Bella estaba de 34 semanas, es decir 8 meses y medio, el embarazo estaba llegando su fin y la verdad ya era imposible hacer el amor y que no estuviera incomoda.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que te avise que salgas – la mire serio.

-¿Por qué? – me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-Porque yo te lo pido – rodé mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Escuche ruidos viniendo del living - ¿Quién está en la casa? – insistí.

-Por favor, Edward, espera aquí… por favor… - rogo, suspire audiblemente, cuando me rogaba así me aflojaba todo.

-Solo cinco minutos – sonrió y salió deprisa de la habitación, mire mi reloj para medir el tiempo, me senté en el borde de la cama para esperar. Pasaron los cinco minutos y un poco más y Bella no venía -. Bella – la llame entornando la puerta.

-¡Aguarda! – exclamo cuando iba a salir de la habitación - ¡Cinco minutos más! – vi su cara haciendo un hermoso y matador puchero, entre de nuevo en la habitación y aguarde hasta que 20 minutos después entro sonriendo.

-Hace media hora estoy encerrado acá – reproche.

-Ven – tendió su mano ignorando mi comentario y mi mal humor -, tengo algo para ti – tome su mano, salimos de la habitación y dejo de caminar - ¿Harías algo más por mí?

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – asegure.

-Cierra los ojos – la mire unos segundos y luego de una respiración profunda cerré los ojos -. Yo te guio – dijo y de la mano me hizo caminar hacia el living, notaba la ansiedad por el agarre de su mano, solo quería terminar con esto y saber porque estaba tan ansiosa -. Párate aquí, dame un segundo más… gira un poco… - me guio -…. ¡ahí!... – exclamo y me quede quieto -. Muy bien, abre los ojos – abrí los ojos y me quedo sin palabras –. Es un Steinway & Sons, me dijeron que son muy buenos – no la mire, me quede mirando el hermoso piano vertical negro que ahora adornaba nuestro living, era brillante, parecía recién pulido, el banco a lo largo del piano del mismo color con tapizado blanco - ¿Qué te parece? – tenía un lazo rojo enorme cruzándolo. Me acerque al precioso instrumento y me senté frente a él, saque el moño y abrí la tapa que cubría las teclas y sin pensarlo comencé a tocar. No sé bien cuanto estuve acariciando las teclas blancas y negras, pero me sentí muy feliz de poder estar tocando nuevamente.

Acaricie una vez más las teclas sin hacerlas sonar, me levante y fui directo a Bella -. Te amo – murmure rápidamente mientras tomaba su nuca y comencé a besarla con fuerza, moviendo de manera ansiosa mis labios contra los suyos -. Te amo mi pequeña reina, me has devuelto algo muy importante para mí – susurre contra sus labios, Bella tenía los ojos aguados, pero todo era por la felicidad, tocar la guitarra me gustaba, pero mi pasión era el piano algo que hasta hoy había extrañado horrores.

-¿Suena bien? – sonreí.

-Es perfecto, eres increíble, todo lo que me das, no tienes una idea como me siento junto a ti – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo sé, es lo mismo que siento junto a ti – volví a besarla con ansiedad.

Deje a Bella en su trabajo y volví al mío, la tarde fue algo agotadora mucho más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque esta noche nuestro festejo seguía. Termine con lo justo para cuando ella salía de su trabajo, apenas me estacione frente a al edificio de Independent Publishers Group la vi de brazos cruzados, apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, después de tantos años lo que menos me esperaba era esto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – llevaba mis puños apretados con fuerza.

-Edward… yo… - trago con dificultad, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era esto, no este día que era tan importante para nosotros.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! – exclame y me miro apenada.

-Esta mañana te vi aquí – Charlotte hablo bajo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y para que volviste? – trate de controlar mi temperamento un poco.

-No volví específicamente a verte, solo estoy aquí a la vuelta en el Family Guidance Centers, vine a realizar una interconsulta, te juro que es casualidad – parecía sinceramente apenada.

-Mira Charlotte, la última vez que nos vimos no tuviste un buen encuentro con Bella y ahora no es el mejor momento para una escena o para aparecerte porque….

-Edward – reconocí la voz de Bella en el acto y cerré los ojos, no quería que nada arruinara este día.

-Hola Bella – Charlotte le sonrió y no me gusto para nada su expresión, sobre todo cuando se centró en la barriguita de mi esposa.

-Charlotte – Bella me miro interrogativa, yo apenas sabía que hacia acá. Era mucha casualidad, demasiada, encontrarla en Chicago.

Tendí la mano hacia Bella y la tomo –. Tranquila – murmure y bese su frente.

-Estás embarazada – Charlotte aun miraba la barriga de Bella resaltando lo que era obvio.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos – dijo Bella mirándome, mientras llevo una mano a su vientre y lo acaricio, creo que se dio cuenta también de como miraba su barriga.

-Viven cerca – afirmo Charlotte.

-Edward, vamos – pidió Bella sin prestarle atención. Abrace su cintura.

-Seguro nos volvemos a ver, tu trabajas aquí – dijo mirando a Bella -, yo estoy a la vuelta por uno tiempo – Bella apretó mi cintura.

-No creo que suceda de nuevo – murmure y sin despedirnos nos fuimos a nuestro auto - ¿Estas bien? – pregunte apenas empecé a avanzar.

-Olvidemos esto, hoy es un día de festejo – esbozo una sonrisa muy fingida, yo tampoco pude sonreír sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarme con Charlotte de nuevo y definitivamente no me gustaba como miro a Bella. Llegamos a casa envueltos en un profundo silencio - ¿Tocarías para mí? – pregunto apenas entramos en nuestro apartamento.

-Por supuesto cariño – conteste sonriendo más sinceramente.

-Me pongo algo mas cómodo – sonrió y fue a la habitación, veinte minutos después volvía con una coleta alta, pantalones cortos y una remera con hombro caído.

-Ven preciosa – la hice sentar a mi lado en la banqueta frente al piano y comencé a tocar para ella, Bella en cierto momento apoyo su cabeza en ni hombro y sus dos manos en su barriguita.

A la noche nos fuimos al Volterra, se sorprendió que lo abrieran esta noche solo para nosotros, pero estaba feliz, lo que sin duda me dejo desorientado fue cuando vi que la que nos atendía esta noche era la misma Jane, ella oficio de nuestro chef y moza personal. El privado estaba decorado con guirnaldas de luces blancas, dándole al lugar un brillo distinto, todo fue un sueño y ambos disfrutamos. Para cuando terminamos Jane le ofreció a Bella mostrarle el lugar, pero antes de que se marcharan llego Aro sonriendo y felicitándonos por el aniversario.

-Antes de que con Bella hagamos el recorrido les voy a servir unos tragos exclusivos – dijo Jane entusiasmada, salió del privado y unos cinco minutos después volvió con cuatro vasos -. Bella este es tuyo, sin alcohol – aclaro sonriendo y Bella lo recibió -. Edward, papá – cada uno recibió el vaso que contenía un líquido de un color purpura.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mirando el color, Aro también lo miraba con algo de recelo.

-Es un secreto del chef, son mi conejillo de india – contesto Jane sonriendo.

-Es mejor no pensarlo mucho – murmuro Aro y dio el primer trago y lo imite. Me gustó mucho, tenía un dejo dulzón, algo fuerte, creo que tenía vodka, un sabor frutal exquisito.

-Jane es muy bueno – dijo Aro y Jane sonrió satisfecha.

-Creo que tiene lo justo de alcohol – asegure.

-Bien, los dejo sigan degustando – miro a Bella -, ven Bella, te muestro el resto del lugar – Bella se puso de pie y salieron del privado.

-Quería aprovechar para hablar contigo – me concentre en Aro.

-¿De qué? – pregunte.

-Nos gustó mucho Chicago y es un lugar grande – comenzó -, estoy interesado en poner en poner otra sucursal, si bien no hemos inaugurado este tenemos excelente proyecciones.

-Creo que es muy buena idea, Chicago es una buena plaza – confirme.

Aro sonrió -. Quiero que te encargues, este lugar quedo perfecto y estoy seguro que podrás hacer algo mucho mejor – era una excelente oportunidad sin duda, pero ya había hablado con Liam y no tomaría más obras grandes.

-Aro me encantaría – comencé y sonrió aún más -, lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo porque no tomare más obras de gran calibre para el estudio – su expresión se notó preocupada ahora.

-¿Tuvieron algún problema? – respire profundo, no quería divulgar mucho mis proyectos, dicen que no es bueno hasta que estén concretados, con Liam lo hice para evitar inconvenientes, no quería quedar mal con él, el trato para la compra del terreno estaba a poco de cerrarse y prácticamente era algo seguro.

-Esto queda entre nosotros – dije y asintió -. Tengo un proyecto propio, estoy interesado en el área hotelera, durante este tiempo he estado averiguando todo al respecto, estoy a días de concretar la compra de un terreno para construir un hotel – me miro sorprendido e interesado -, eso me consumirá mucho tiempo, tampoco puedo dejar el trabajo de un día para el otro, en el estudio llegamos a un acuerdo y solo voy a tomar obras de menor calibre – era lo mejor, por mi familia necesitaba un ingreso seguro y permanente.

-Eso es muy bueno, cuando tienes una oportunidad no hay que desperdiciarla, por otro lado es una lástima porque realmente hubiera preferido lo hicieras tú, creo que puedes leer mi mente y saber exacto lo que quiero – pareció resignado -, supongo que deberé hablar con Liam.

Notaba lo cansada que estaba Bella, no demoramos más y volvimos a casa, ella paso directo al dormitorio y para cuando llegue a su lado ya estaba profundamente dormida, me quede contemplándola durante varios minutos, su hermosa barriga realmente enorme apenas la acaricie para no despertarla, todo estaba en orden, la llegada de nuestra bebé fue inesperada pero los dos estábamos felices, quizás lo inesperado no era tan malo después de todo.


	8. Capítulo 7: Bienvenida

**_Capítulo 7: Bienvenida._**

**_Edward POV_**

"_Tengo un patito en mi bañera, es de goma no de madera._

_Mientras me baño, mi patito está flotando y viene hacia mí nadando._

_¡Cuá, cuá! te escucho. ¡Cua, cua! te quiero mucho."_

_Extracto: Mi patito Juanito - Alicia Herreros_

-Quizás no debería ir – mire a mamá sonriendo, Bella tenía 37 semanas de embarazo y estábamos en fecha, nos haba dicho que Renesmee podía nacer unos diez días antes de la fecha indicada que fue para el 13 de agosto pero no sucedió.

-Sabes cómo es, dice que está bien – me encogí de hombros, teníamos la inauguración del restaurante Volterra y aunque le insistí que nos quedáramos se negó. Había venido toda la familia para conocer el lugar, ahora Rosalie y Alice estaban ayudando a Bella a vestirse.

-Está cansada, se le nota – protesto mamá.

-Lo sé, mama, no estaremos mucho – asegure, eso sería así si Bella no se oponía a volver temprano.

-Espero que por lo menos Alice sea razonable y no la obligue a usar tacos altos – siguió con la protesta.

-No te preocupes, se lo prohibí terminantemente – asegure, no saldríamos de la casa si tenía puestos tacos.

-Además amor – papá abrazo a mamá -, voy a estar toda la noche pendiente de ella – eso era una de las cosas que más aliviado me había dejado.

-¡Listos! – exclamo Alice desde la habitación.

-Apúrate Alice – estábamos sobre la hora.

-No hagas eso – mire a Jasper -, lo único que vas a lograr que Alice te de un buen casquete – bufe molesto mientras el reía, seguramente tenía experiencia en eso.

-¡Deja de apurarme! – grito desde el pasillo y todos rieron, no me hacía gracia.

-Muy bien, acá viene Bella – la señalo.

-¡Preciosa! – exclame admirándola y se ruborizo. Tenía un enterito corto en color azul eléctrico con lunares negros, zapatos bajos negros y una trenza espiga floja, maquillada delicadamente y su barriga enorme y preciosa – Estas perfecta – murmure acercándome.

-Gracias - bese su mejilla y tome sus manos. Tome su mentón para obligarla a levantar la cara y mirarme.

-Te amo, estás exquisita – insistí.

-También te amo ¿nos vamos? – dijo nerviosa, eso era porque todos nos observaban y estaba incomoda.

-Vamos - confirme.

Lo que no me esperaba al llegar era la cantidad de prensa que había en el lugar, apenas bajamos del auto los flashes prácticamente nos cegaron, tome a mi esposa de la cintura y pasamos entre la gente de manera rápida, eso era una locura, Aro había promocionado hasta el cansancio la inauguración y por lo visto había resultado a la perfección. No vimos a ninguno de los anfitriones cuando entramos, ellos estaban dando entrevistas por lo que esperaría que terminaran para saludarlos.

-¡Es una locura! – murmuro mamá cuando llego a nuestro lado -. ¿Te sientes bien tesoro? – abrazo a Bella por los hombros y sonrieron las dos.

-Estoy bien Esme, no te preocupes, solo la pesadez propia del embarazo calculo – la tenía fuertemente aferrada con mi brazo -. Esto debe ser una broma – murmuro Bella y la mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – puso mala cara.

-Charlotte está aquí – abrí grande los ojos, mire hacia donde miraba ella y ahí estaba Charlotte mirándonos fijo, más precisamente mirando el vientre de mi esposa fijo.

-¿Por qué esa esta acá? – Rosalie sonó indignada.

-No tengo idea – murmure y mire a Bella -. ¿Quieres irte? – me miro ceñuda.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Vine por ti, no por ella y no va a arruinar el momento – aseguro, tomo mi corbata y tiro de ella lo que me obligo a agacharme y nos besamos un poco, demasiado apasionados.

-Calculo que ese beso fue demostrándole algo a Charlotte – se burló Emmett y Bella se ruborizo como pasaba habitualmente.

-Cállate Emmett – murmuro Bella y le saco la lengua.

-¡Edward, Bella! – nos giramos para ver a Jane haciéndonos seña con la mano para que nos acercáramos, ella estaba con Aro y tres personas más a las cuales no conocía.

-Creo que mi hermano se está por hacerse famoso – mire a Emmett ceñudo.

-Recuerda que tengo la exclusiva – Alice me señalo con el dedo.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien enana – resoplo molesta -. Voy a saludar y volvemos en un rato – dije y asintieron.

Tomados de la mano de manera fuerte nos acercamos a Jane y Aro, ellos nos presentaron a Marcus y Caius los hermanos de Aro y a Alec que era el hermano gemelo de Jane, él era quien quedaba a cargo de Volterra de New York, nunca lo había conocido, solo sabía algo sobre él porque Jane lo mencionaba mucho. Estuvimos durante mucho conversando con ellos, en un momento se acercaron unos periodistas y Aro me presente como "el genio que concibió la maravilla de restaurante que presentaba hoy." Recién me estaba dando cuenta del alcance que estaba teniendo todo esto porque el periodista se quedó durante quince minutos preguntándome todo sobre el diseño y la construcción, luego me pidió sacarme una foto solo y cuando noto que mantenía aferrada a Bella de la mano en todo momento fue cuando nos pidió sacarnos una foto juntos para incluirla en la nota.

-Espero que cuando seas muy famoso sigas recibiéndonos en tu casa como hasta ahora – estábamos acomodados en la mesa, ya habían servido la cena.

-Tu hermano no va a ser como esos famosos con aire de grandeza – afirmo papá.

-Excepto si me sigues molestando o me llamas Eddi, entonces me voy a olvidar por completo de ti – me burle.

A la hora del postre Jane y Aro subieron a un pequeño escenario que había para presentaciones en vivo, para mi asombro decidieron hacer un brindis en mi honor y luego me pidieron que subiera para decir algunas palabras, agradecí a mi familia por su apoyo, pero todo el resto del discurso fue para mí maravillosa esposa y mi hija por nacer, era la luz de mis días y lo más importante para mí. No me olvide de agradecer a Liam que también estaba presente, el me había brindado la mayor oportunidad de mi vida.

-Hola, te ha ido muy bien en la vida – mire a Charlotte con seriedad, lo bueno es que se acercó cuando Bella se fue al baño con Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunte ignorando el comentario.

-Hay alguien importante para mi aquí – me sonrió pero no correspondí la sonrisa -. ¿De cuánto esta Bella? – no me gusto la pregunta, ni su presencia en el lugar, ni que se acercara.

-No es de tu incumbencia….

-Cuando estuvimos juntos siempre me imagine que formábamos una familia – se encogió de hombros y parecía melancólica -, ella podría ser yo, su bebé podría ser nuestro, siempre fue mi ilusión…

-Hablas sin sentido – me di la vuelta para alejarme.

-Tiene una linda casa – la mire asombrado ¿Cómo conocía nuestra casa? – aunque para nosotros siempre nos imagine un lugar más grande con nuestra pequeña niña corriendo por el jardín…

-Charlotte detente – dije con todo de advertencia.

-Está a punto de tenerlo ¿Verdad? – murmura y su mirada se perdía en la nada -. Quería esto para nosotros, todo lo que me negaste a mí y le diste a ella…

-Charlotte no sigas, creo que no estás en tus cabales – prefería no seguir escuchándola, me gire nuevamente y me acerque a la mesa donde estaba el resto de la familia.

-¿Estas bien? – mire a papá y asentí apenas sonriendo.

-¿Qué quería Charlotte? – pregunto Emmett.

-Nada en particular, solo saludo – dije y no indagaron más.

…..

-¿Cómo está hoy? – mamá se acercó apenas entre en el apartamento, se quedaría en Chicago hasta el nacimiento. El parto de Bella se estaba retrasando estaba de 39 semanas.

-Cansada y estuvo llorando un poco – contesto mamá.

-Voy a verla – pase rápidamente a nuestra habitación, Bella estaba acostada y la escuche sollozar -. Mi pequeña ¿Qué pasa amor? – me senté a su lado.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada – murmuro. Rodee la cama y me acosté a su lado, quede mirándola de frente.

-¿Por qué lloras? – seque sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

-¿Cuándo va a nacer? – le sonreí y me acerque para darle un pequeño beso.

-Todavía no está preparada para nacer, solo quiere estar resguardada y calentita dentro de ti – me sonrió solo un poco y sobo su barriga.

-Apenas me mantengo despierta – siguió la protesta -, me duele la espalda y la cintura, tengo los pies hinchados todo el tiempo.

-¿Quieres unos masajes? – Me sonrió y asintió con ganas - ¿Unos mimos también? – sonrió más ampliamente.

-Muchos mimos – sonreí y me acerque a besarla suavemente.

-Dicen que el sexo puede acelerar el parto – murmure contra sus labios y rió.

-Podríamos intentarlo – me tomo de la nuca con fuerza y me acerco a ella para besarnos.

-Ahora no preciosa, mamá está en la casa – me mostro un hermoso puchero -, pero pienso besarte un poco más – termino recostada sobre su espalda, y durante muchos minutos seguí besándola hasta dejarla con sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados de tanto beso.

-¡Edward cariño la comida esta lista! – mamá golpeo la puerta para avisarnos.

-¿Te la traigo a la cama? – negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor me levanto, luego me haces los masajes, ahora tengo hambre – la ayude a levantarse de la cama y fuimos a la cocina.

-Definitivamente tienes mucho mejor semblante que hace unos minutos atrás – dijo mamá mientras nos servía la comida.

-Siento el berrinche Esme – murmuro Bella ruborizada.

-Te entiendo tesoro, ya es hora de que nazca y nos deje verla – Bella suspiro y asintió.

…

-Chester ¿Qué novedades tienes? – pregunte con ansiedad. Era jueves, estábamos en casa con mamá mirando televisión, Bella estaba apoyada en mi pecho y jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre mis manos por lo cual ella no paraba de suspirar.

-Mañana podrás hacerte tiempo para ir al banco – sonreí porque eso sonaba excelente.

-No tendría problemas para arreglármelas – asegure.

-Muy bien, porque el terreno es tuyo, vamos a firmar el boleto de compra – aseguro.

-¿Qué precio conseguiste? – pregunte con cautela.

-U$S879.500 – dijo y me quede sin palabras por la sorpresa, el valor era mucho menos de lo que fue al principio -. Mañana nos esperan a las 9 de la mañana, si te puedes juntar media hora antes te explico cómo negocie el precio y arregle todo – no lo iba a dudar, necesitaba mejorar mis artes de negociación, si todo lo conseguía como lo hacia él tendría muchos beneficios.

-8:30 nos encontramos, solo dime donde – Bella se reacomodo a mi lado algo incomoda, mientras seguía jugando con su pelo entre mis dedos.

-Tenemos que hacer el trámite en el U.S. Bank en el 2021 de la avenida Chicago, hay un Starbucks no sentamos a tomar algo mientras te explico todo – respire hondo, mañana empezaba otra parte muy importante de mi vida.

-De acuerdo nos vemos ahí – confirme.

-Mañana tenemos turno al médico a las 10 de la mañana – dijo Bella en tono de advertencia.

-Lo recuerdo, llegare a tiempo – giro un poco su cabeza y me miro sonriendo.

-¿Seguro? – pregunto.

-Seguro cariño – confirme.

Agradecí que no preguntara por la conversación, ni ella ni mamá, prefería no decir nada hasta que tuviera todo firmado, por lo que al otro día a las ocho y media de la mañana estaba sentado con Chester en Starbucks escuchándolo atento mientras me explicaba cómo fue todo el arreglo, era un hombre muy despierto y avizor para los negocios, no se le escapaba nada y sabia negociar los precios. Fuimos al banco para comenzar los trámites y a las 9:45 de la mañana estaba saliendo a toda prisa del banco luego de despedirme de Chester y de agradecerle una vez más por el buen trato conseguido.

-Isabella Swan tenía turno a las 10 – le indique a la recepcionista miro la hora y luego me miro ceñuda.

-Llega diez minutos tarde, ella ya está con el médico – respire profundo -, puede pasar – dijo de mala gana.

Golpee la puerta del consultorio – Adelante – me asome entornando la puerta, la doctora Reynolds me sonrió -, pasa Edward – vi la cara de Bella, estoy seguro que abría reclamos apenas saliera.

-Siento la demora – me senté al lado de Bella, intente tomar su mano pero no me dejo - ¿Ya sabemos cuándo nace? – Bella apretó su mandíbula.

-Bella ya tiene las 40 semanas, así que vamos a realizar un seguimiento más exhaustivo – comenzó a explicar -, como le estaba informando, va a ser necesario que venga todos los días porque vamos a realizar monitoreo y un ecodoppler para controlar la vitalidad fetal, si los estudios muestran un sufrimiento fetal vamos a inducir el parto, mientras tanto vamos a tratar de esperar desencadene naturalmente pero tampoco debe pasar de las 42 semanas – esto no hacía más que preocuparme, no quería que nada les sucediera a mis pequeñas -. Con las ecografías vamos a comprobar que el bebé tiene aún suficiente líquido amniótico y que la placenta aún tiene buen aspecto. También vamos a controlar los latidos del corazón de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué puede estarse demorando el parto? – pregunte con real preocupación, Bella tomo mi mano y le sonreí para darle seguridad cuando nos miramos.

-Puede tratarse de un error de cálculo, se calcula que la fecha de la concepción se produce catorce días después de la última menstruación. A partir de ahí se determinan la fecha del parto no todas las mujeres tienen un ciclo regular de 28 días, en esta cantidad se basan las cuentas teóricas, pero la ovulación podría producirse otro día, con lo que se retrasaría la fecha de la concepción y por ende la del parto. También puede producirse por cambios hormonales, puede depender de la forma del cuello del útero – explico de manera tranquila -. Lo importante en todo esto es que realicemos los controles, si vemos que para la semana 41 no entra en trabajo de parto lo inducimos.

-¿Ahora me quedo para los estudios? – pregunto Bella.

-Ahora mismo le pido a la enfermera que prepare todo – confirmo la doctora Reynolds -. No estés nerviosa Bella, las vamos a controlar cuidadosamente y veras que todo resulta de maravilla.

Durante toda la semana estuvimos yendo todos los días a la clínica para los controles de Bella, eran dos horas por día en los que la monitoreaba controlando el latido del corazón de ambos, verificaban los movimientos de mi bebé y nos confirmaban que todo estaba bien. Para la mitad de la semana 41 nos avisaron que el viernes internarían a Bella para inducirle el parto.

-¿Pasa algo? – papá dejo de leer, Alice se giró, mamá se acercó, estábamos una vez más en el living, todos habían llegado ayer porque faltaba un par de días para el parto inducido, Bella se había tensado sobre mi cuerpo, estaba entre mis piernas recostada sobre mi pecho.

-Estoy bien – dijo mirando a todos, creo que los únicos que no nos prestaron atención fueron Jasper y Emmett que miraban un partido, Rosalie estaba amamantando a Peter en nuestra habitación -, no se preocupen, estoy bien – insistió Bella.

-¿Quieres tomar o comer algo? – pregunte mamá.

-Ahora no Esme, gracias – papá volvió a la lectura y Alice se acercó para sentarse en el piso frente a Bella.

-¿Cansada? – pregunto, mire nuevamente la televisión para seguir el partido, como era costumbre jugaba con su pelo en mis dedos.

-Me siento muy pesada, necesito que nazca ya – contesto Bella.

-Emmett – el susodicho me miro - ¿Quiénes juegan? – pregunte.

- Galaxy de Los Angeles y Chicago Fire – contesto.

-¿Cómo van? – me sonrió burlón.

-Chicago ni siquiera ha tocado el balón, Galaxy le gan – se porque se burlaba, pero el futbol no era mi deporte favorito.

-No me afecta, sabes que no es el deporte que más me gusta – se rió fuerte y volvió al partido.

-¿Estas asustada? – no quería distraerlas de la conversación, seguí mirando el partido pero atento a la respuesta de Bella.

-Un poco, pero no por el parto, lo que me asusta es que no nace y no quiero que le pase nada – Alice acaricio la barriga de Bella.

-Va nacer muy sana Bella, he soñado con ella y siempre la veo feliz y sana – aseguro Alice, eso estaba seguro la iba a tranquilizar mucho, Bella siempre confiaba en la palabra de Alice ella decía que tenía como un sexo sentido para predecir el futuro y le creía plenamente.

-¿En verdad? – la voz de Bella cambio en el acto, se sentí mas confiada y alegre, sonreí para mí.

-Estoy segura, va a ser una niña hermosa, compradora compulsiva – Bella rió bajo -, muy mimada y consentida, pero buena, cálida y amorosa, va a ser sencilla y coqueta – la describía de una manera como si ya la conociera.

-Niños esta la comida – anuncio mamá quien se había adueñado de la cocina y lo agradecí porque este tiempo pude dedicarme exclusivamente a Bella.

-Quieres que ayude a la gordita a levantarse o la dejamos estancada ahí – Emmett se rió de su propio chiste y me contuve porque también tenía ganas de reír, pero Bella estaba demasiado sensible estos días y por ahí reaccionaba distinto a distintas cosas.

-Eres un tonto – dijo Bella, su voz sonó rara, pero como no la podía ver no sabía si era porque iba a llorar o porque iba a reír, ojala fuera la segunda.

-No la molestes – dije en tono juguetón.

-¿En verdad no te está aplastando? – insistió Emmett en burlarse, pesaba un poquito, pero era mejor no quejarme.

-No, es una plumita – conteste y Bella estallo en risas, hacía varios días que no la escuchaba reír con tantas ganas y me alegro, por lo que empecé a reír también, al poco tiempo todos nos reímos porque ella reía.

-¿Alguien…. me…. dice…. porque…. reímos?... – dijo Alice con los ojos aguados por la risa.

-Yo… por-lo-que…. Dijo…. Ed… - alcanzo a decir Bella mientras seguía riendo -. Necesito parar…. Aaahhh… me duele la panza… - dijo Bella calmándose de a poco.

-Ahora si comemos – dijo mamá calmada.

-¿Por qué estaban todos riendo? – Rosalie venía con Peter en brazos.

-Edward dice que soy una plumita y estoy segura que lo estaba aplastando, creo que en cualquier momento lo dejaba sin aire – explico Bella divertida.

-¿Una plumita Edward? – pregunto Rosalie en tono de broma.

-Para mí si – conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ven gordita – Emmett tomo de las manos a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse -. A tu marido no le llega el aire al cerebro y está desvariando – Bella rió y se puso de pie con su ayuda.

Nos sentamos a cenar distribuidos en la mesa y en el desayunador, el departamento no era tan grande como para todos, pero igual se sentía bien estar juntos, hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutábamos toda la familia unida.

-¿Alice ya tienes la nueva fecha de la boda? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Aun no, solo estoy esperando que nazca Nessie – Bella puso mala cara ante el apodo y me encogí de hombros -, luego pondré la fecha – aseguro.

-Te hubieras casado en julio como habías planeado en un primer momento – la reto Bella.

-¿Y correr el riesgo que no te dieran permiso de ir? No, ni pensarlo, eres mi hermana y prefiero retrasar un poco la boda para tenerte junto a mi ese día – Bella la miro sonriendo.

-Solo era cuestión de una revisación unos días antes y viajábamos – insistí.

-Los embarazos son impredecibles, mira nomas ahora, Nessie no quiere salir y tendría que haber nacido hace dos semanas atrás mínimo – en eso tenía toda la razón.

-En eso tienes toda la razón – dijo mamá sonriendo -. Esta pequeña se está haciendo desear a lo grande – le sonrió con mucha ternura a Bella.

-Cuando esté lista saldrá – agrego papá.

-Y debo confesar algo – Alice puso carita de niña buena -, estoy muy atrasada con los preparativos, era mejor atrasarlo, ya estaba pensando atrasarla desde antes, seguramente será a principios del próximo año – siguió.

-¿Y el novio que tiene para opinar de todo esto? – dije mirando a Jasper que solo escuchaba a su prometida sonriendo.

-Lo que la haga feliz, me hace feliz – lo mire alzando una ceja -. Además prefiero se encargue de todo a que me tenga como loco de acá para allá con los preparativos – murmuro más bajo y reí.

Se fueron un poco antes de la medianoche, luego de que Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron a limpiar la cocina, eso paso porque Esme nos retó a los tres aclarándonos que nuestras esposas o parejas no eran sirvientas y que de vez en cuando debíamos ayudar con las tareas de la casa, sonreí orgulloso cuando Bella me defendió asegurando que incluso antes de que estuviera embaraza la ayudaba en la cocina y la limpieza.

-Edward – fue un susurro en mi oído pero me hizo estremecer. Me senté en la cama y me resulto todo extraño, Bella no estaba en el dormitorio pero note la luz que venia del living.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? – Apenas se giró y la vi haciendo la respiración que practicamos en las clases - ¿Cada cuánto tienes las contracciones? – largo el aire.

-La anterior fue hace 15 minutos – dijo sonriendo, nunca imagine que estaría tan tranquila, pero se la veía controlada.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital – negó con la cabeza.

-Siéntate – me acomode a su lado -. La doctora Reynolds dijo que tenía que tenerlas cada 5 minutos por más de una hora sino podía ser falsa alarma.

-Hace cuanto las tienes – mire el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana.

-Creo que a la media hora de acostarnos – la mire ceñudo.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? – pregunte algo molesto.

-Por lo mismo que te dije recién, podía ser falsa alarme y mañana trabajas – bese su mejilla.

-Así que solo esperamos – se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que si – se removió incomoda -…mmmm…. – tomo aire.

-¿Masaje? – lleve mi mano a su cintura y comencé a masajear.

-Más bajo – dijo soltando el aire -… ahí…. Mmmm…. – volvió a tomar aire y lo largo lentamente.

-Vino más rápido – asintió, seguí masajeando su cintura.

-4 minutos… son irregulares… - confirmo.

Siempre me imagine que sería como en las películas, donde la mujer empieza con las contracciones, el hombre se levanta corriendo sube todo al auto y en cuanto llegan al hospital tiene él bebe, no fue así para nosotros a las cuatro de la mañana recién las tenía cada 5 minutos, busque los bolsos y fui al auto a guardarlos mientras Bella seguía sentada en el sillón realizando la respiración. Volví por ella y la ayude a llegar al auto y para las casi cinco de la mañana estábamos en el hospital ingresando a la habitación individual que le asignaron.

-¿Llamare a la familia ahora? – estaba apoyado en el borde de la puerta del baño, estaba entreabierta, Bella se estaba cambiando.

-Más tarde creo que aún no es momento – contesto calmada.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – se asomó.

-Puedo solita… - unos minutos después salió del baño, se tomó de mi brazo con fuerza y respiro profundo, era una nueva contracción.

-La doctora Reynolds ya fue avisada – dijo un médico ingresando a la habitación, se acercó a nosotros y tendió su mano -. Simón Russo, soy el médico de guardia – estreche su mano con fuerza.

-Edward Cullen – conteste.

-Veo que la señora Cullen tomo las clases preparto – Bella asintió.

-Simón – le tendió la mano a Bella.

-Bella – contesto ella.

-Muy bien Bella, necesito subas a la cama voy a revisarte – ella solo asintió, yo lo mire con desconfianza ¿acaso quería ver la parte más íntima de mi esposa?

-Edward – advirtió Bella. Por mi demora el doctor Russo debió ayudarla a subir.

-Recuéstate y recoge las piernas – le indico y me acerque rápidamente.

-Ven – Bella tendió su mano y la tome pero sin dejar de mirar al médico, quien se estaba colocando los guantes en cada mano.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – el doctor me sonrió.

-Vamos a comprobar que tan dilatada esta – tomo una de las piernas de Bella y la acomodo en el estribo, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, me acerque un poco más para ver lo que hacía, no me gustaba nada que estuviera tocándola en esa zona, agradecí que fue algo muy rápido.

-Bien, falta bastante – Bella resoplo -, lo que vas a hacer ahora es bajar de la cama y caminar, está muy arriba y lo mejor es caminar para que baje y se termine de acomodar, eso también acelera las contracciones. En dos horas controlamos de nuevo, seguramente ya habrá llegado la doctora Reynolds – eso me alegro del todo.

-Gracias doctor – dijo Bella y yo apenas esboce una sonrisa –. Júrame que no te pusiste celoso del médico – Bella espero que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

-Te estaba tocando ahí abajo Bella – dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Edward, Renesmee tiene que salir por ahí abajo – rodé mis ojos. La ayude a bajar de la cama y acomodo su bata.

-Tu coñito es para que lo vea yo nomas – murmure en su oído.

-Es médico – insistió.

-No me interesa, esa parte es mía y de nadie más – sentencie.

A las ocho de la mañana mientras con Bella nos dedicamos a caminar por los pasillos de la clínica, llame a la familia para avisar que estaba en trabajo de parto y todo iba muy tranquilo, para las nueve de la mañana ya todos estaban en el hospital esperando, Alice me remplazo y acompaño a Bella en la caminata en lo que hablaba al estudio para avisar de mi ausencia. A las diez de la mañana la doctora Reynolds la reviso, aún le falta por lo que la insto a seguir caminando, pero Bella ya estaba muy cansada, la ayude a acostarse y durante media hora dormito mientras emitía quejidos bajos por las contracciones. A las doce del mediodía otra revisación más.

-Vamos a pasar a la sala de parto – Bella apenas sonrió -, ya estas dilatada, como no has roto bolsa la romperé para que ya nazca.

Trajeron una silla de ruedas a la cual Bella se montó entre medio de quejas diciendo que no era una desvalida, me hicieron lavar mis manos, colocarme la bata y el barbijo y entre en la sala donde Bella ya estaba acomodada.

-Bella, Edward – miramos a la doctora -, vamos a colocar el goteo – la mire interrogativo -. Es un suero que tiene ocitocina, es para conducir el parto, tienes contracciones demasiado espaciadas e irregulares, esto va a lograr que las contracciones sean mas frecuentes e intensas para que todo sea más rápido.

-De acuerdo – contesto Bella. Una de las enfermeras se acercó e introdujo la aguja en una vena del antebrazo.

Todo se aceleró a partir de ahí, la contracciones se hicieron más fuertes, rápidas y seguidas y Bella empezó a pujar una y otra vez, nuevamente me estaba empezando a preocupar cuando una Bella extremadamente cansada apenas tenía fuerzas, nuestra bebé no terminaba de salir y la doctora le indico no pujara de nuevo.

-Bella, Edward la pequeña se trabo – Bella estaba a punto de llorar -, no es grave, viene con las manos en la cara y eso está dificultando que salga, voy a colocar los fórceps, no pujes hasta que te indique, va a ser la última vez Bella, cuando te indique vas a pujar con fuerza porque tiene que salir rápidamente – Bella asintió.

-Vamos amor, solo una vez más – respiro profundo, la doctora Reynolds se movía deprisa.

-Muy bien Bella, estamos listas – indico - ¡Puja Bella! – exclamo para animarla, en segundos y con Bella pujando con todas sus fuerzas nuestra pequeña salió completamente -. Edward acércate para cortar el cordón – Bella asintió en aprobación.

Ahí estaba mi pequeña princesa, manchada, roja, pero preciosa. Corte el cordón e inmediatamente procedieron a limpiar sus pulmones para uno segundos después escucharla llorar con toda potencia. En este momento su llanto era una bendición, la había seguido de cerca mientras miraba de reojo como la doctora terminaba de atender a Bella, me la entregaron, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos supe que dar mi vida por ella sería poco, haría cualquier cosa en mi poder para brindarle la mayor felicidad que existiera. Despacio me fui acercando a Bella, ella estiro los brazos y le entregue a nuestra hija, lloro de felicidad.

-Hola bonita… mi pequeña pateadora… eres tan hermosa… - decía entre lágrimas y yo solo podía estar parado ahí observándolas, disfrutando de una de las visiones más maravillosas que tendría en mi vida.

Estábamos en la habitación, hacia 5 minutos la enfermera había sacado a toda la familia y amigos, Bella necesitaba descansar y estaba de acuerdo, estuvo por más de dos horas con Renesmee en brazos sin soltarla un minuto, me la entrego cuando se fueron todos, eran las seis de la tarde, no dormía desde ayer a la mañana, exceptuando por una media hora que puede haber dormido antes de entrar en trabajo de parto, no me fue difícil entender porque apenas todos se fueron y se acomodó en la cama se quedó dormida profundamente.

-Hola princesa…. – mire a mi hija en mis brazos -… cansaste a mamá… - murmure acunándola -…. Te amo pequeña… hoy es 13 de septiembre una fecha inolvidable para papá… bienvenida al mundo princesa… bienvenida a mi vida… a nuestras vidas… - bese su frente y me quede contemplándola.


	9. Capítulo 8: Presente y futuro

_**Capítulo 8: Presente y futuro.**_

**_Edward POV_**

"_Velloncito de mi carne, que en mi entraña yo tejí,_

_velloncito friolento, ¡duérmete apegado a mí!_

_Hierbecita temblorosa asombrada de vivir,_

_no te sueltes de mi pecho: ¡duérmete apegado a mí!"_

_Extracto: Apegado A Mí de Gabriela Mistral_

Aproveche a entrarme a duchar, anoche nuestra pequeña apenas había dormido, ninguno de los dos durmió lo suficiente y hoy habían llegado temprano todos porque en dos días se iban y querían estar con Renesmee. Bella no quiso aprovechar para acostarse y dormir, quería atenderlos. Al cerrar la ducha ya escuche los sollozos que venían de la habitación, me envolví rápidamente en la toalla y salí presuroso para saber que pasaba. Bella estaba echa un bollo sentada en la cama abrazando sus piernas llorando con bastante fuerza pero notaba se contenía, calculo que su intención era que nadie más la escuchara.

-¿¡Bella que paso!? – me acerque rápido hasta ella y me senté a su lado, apenas se movió solo lloro un poco más fuerte.

-Soy terrible Edward… - murmuro entre sollozos sin mirarme -…soy-una-terrible-madre…. – eso me sorprendió, para mí lo estaba haciendo grandioso.

-Bella eres excelente, Renesmee prácticamente no quiere estar en otros brazos que no sean los tuyos – apenas me miro.

-¡Media hora Edward!… - exclamo con algo de indignación - ¡media hora sentada con ella y no puedo amamantarla!... ¡ni siquiera tengo leche!... ¡Esme tuvo que darle el biberón porque conmigo no lo tomaba!... – siguió, estaba cansada y yo también, estos días no estábamos durmiendo bien y con la familia constantemente con nosotros era imposible descansar.

-Ven – abrí mis brazos y se acurrucó en mi pecho -. Todo se va a acomodar – murmure acariciando su espalda -. Estas cansada….

-Dijeron podía demorar un par de días en bajarme la leche, ya prácticamente va una semana y nada – siguió con la protesta.

-¿Quieres que llame a la doctora? – Asintió – Trata de dormir un rato….

-¡No quiero dormir! ¡No necesito dormir! ¡Necesito poder alimentar a mi hija! – exclamo enojada levantándose y se encerró en el baño.

Me vestí rápidamente, Bella siguió encerrada en el baño y se negaba a salir, llame a la doctora Reynolds, me indico que seguramente era el cansancio y muchas veces la presión que la misma madre ejerce sobre ella misma puede ser demasiada y el cuerpo responde de distintas manera. Recalco una y otra vez que sino había descansado bien era necesario que lograra hacerlo por lo menos una noche, que estuviera tranquila un día, sin mucha gente alrededor. No lo dude, hable con toda la familia cuando termine con la doctora, eran las diez de la noche y aún estaban todos en casa, les pedí que al otro día nos dieran la oportunidad de estar solos para que Bella se relajara y de paso yo también, cuando ella explota de esa manera me contengo para no explotar a la par de ella haciéndole saber que también estoy cansado y ansioso por todo. Por suerte lo entendieron y nos darían un día libre y solos.

-Dámela que la preparo yo – estábamos solos, eran las once y estaba preparando el biberón para Renesmee, a medianoche intentábamos que fuera el ultimo y hasta ahora no lo habíamos conseguido.

-Ve a dormir….

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Debo atender a mi hija! – respire profundo.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte….

-¡No lo haces! – exclamo e intento arrebatarme el biberón.

-¡Estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí! – exclame irritado.

-¡Tu, no eres el que no puede alimentar a su hija! ¡Soy yo la que no está funcionando bien! – siguió, apreté mi mandíbula para no gritar, recordando lo que me indico la doctora.

-Bella… hable con la doctora…

-¿¡Te confirmo que soy una inútil!? – rodé mis ojos, se alejó enojada.

-No, solo me dijo que debías descansar, tener un día tranquilo – negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-¡Solo quiero alimentar a mi bebe!... – y el llanto le gano, comenzó a llorar una vez más con mucho sentimiento.

-No llores amor…. – me acerque y la abrace con fuerza -. Necesitas descansar – negaba con fervor -, duerme un par de horas, eso va a ayudar a tu cuerpo a relajarse y también tu cabeza, anoche no dormimos…

-No le doy alimento… no puedo no atenderla… - dijo entre lágrimas, en el curso preparto recalcaban casi en todas las clases lo importante del amamantamiento, no solo por el alimento y los nutrientes sino por el lazo que se creaba entre madre e hija.

-Ven – la tome en brazos -, vas a dormir un par de horas, luego te despierto para que me suplantes – negó nuevamente -, si Bella, vas a dormir – sentencie. La ayude a cambiarse, en medio de protestas se acomodó en la cama y la arrope, fui al baño para lavarme la cara con la intención de despabilarme un poco más y para cuando salí estaba profundamente dormida, salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y busque a mi bebé en su dormitorio -. Vamos a dejar que mamá duerma – murmure a mi pequeña cuando comenzó a llorar – cerré la puerta del dormitorio y me acomode en la silla de nurseríe para darle el biberón -. Despacio princesita… - reí cuando la veía succionar con mucha desesperación el biberón.

Después de una hora de estarla meciendo recorriendo la casa logre que se durmiera, con mucho cuidado la acomode en la cuna y sonreí complacido cuando no se despertó, sin perder mucho tiempo lleve el biberón a la cocina para lavarlo, revise rápidamente la casa para asegurarme que todo estuviera cerrado y fui al dormitorio para encontrarme con Bella durmiendo plácidamente cosa que ahora envidiaba, me puse mi ropa de dormir y Renesmee comenzó a llorar. Bella se removió en la cama y me apresure a salir cerrando la puerta y llevando el monitor del bebé conmigo.

-Princesa solo me diste media horita, podrías dormir un poco mas – comencé a caminar por la casa nuevamente hasta que se durmió.

Esa fue la dinámica por el resto de la noche, dormía unos pocos minutos en la cuna y se despertaba, lo mismo que hacia los días anteriores, para las siete de la mañana estaba que me dormía parado, pero prefería que Bella durmiera un poco más. Deje a Renesmee en la cuna nuevamente, no demore ni cinco segundos en llegar a nuestra cama y acostarme al lado de Bella y todo quedo negro.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte apenas abriendo los ojos cuando sentí a Bella moverse rápido en la cama.

-Nada, duerme – no necesito decirme más.

Bella estaba con Renesmee en la habitación de nuestra pequeña, las contemplaba desde la puerta, hacia una semana que mi pequeña estaba con nosotros. Bella en este momento estaba acomodada en la silla amamantándola, mientras la pequeña succionaba Bella acariciaba una de sus manitas y la miraba sonriendo. Era increíble, ayer había estado llorando en mis brazos porque no bajaba la leche, había sido una semana estresante, con la familia todo el día en la casa, todos los días, llame a la doctora Reynolds luego logre que Bella se durmiera y dejara de llorar, ahora su semblante era otro, relajado, pacífica y profundamente conectada con Renesmee.

-Hola – susurro cuando noto que estaba en la puerta apoyado en el umbral.

-Te ves preciosa, las dos – era un momento especial y podría contemplarlas así eternamente.

-Gracias – volvió la vista a nuestra pequeña -. Vuelve a dormir, te llamo en un par de horas.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – me miro nuevamente.

-Vamos a estar bien – confirmo -. Ve a descansar – asentí y luego de mirarlas un par de segundos más volví a dormir.

Bella por el nacimiento logro tener 3 meses de licencia en el trabajo entre la licencia sin goce de sueldo y los días del seguro, yo solo tenía un mes y rogaba que en ese tiempo pudiéramos acomodarnos los tres, que los horarios de mi pequeña se normalizaran y pudiéramos crear una dinámica en la que pudiéramos descansar y disfrutar.

-Te ves muy descansada – me había despertado para que me levantara a almorzar, había dormido muchas horas y me sentía mucho mejor.

-Dormí muy bien – confirmo, me acerque y nos dimos un pequeño beso -. Siéntate que sirvo – me acomode en la mesa y unos segundos después puso el plato de comida frente a mí. Eran unos rollos de carne con verduras a la cacerola.

-¿Mi princesita como se portó? – realmente tenía hambre, anoche apenas había cenado.

-Creo que la llena más la leche mía que la del biberón, hace tres horas está durmiendo tranquila sin despertarse – suspire.

-¿Y cuándo paso? – me miro como sino entendiera -. Lo de la leche – estaba gratamente sorprendido al verla amamantar, era una visión preciosa de mis dos mujeres.

-Creo que descansar fue bueno, cuando me desperté estaba mojada, me estaba saliendo así que me levante y la amamante – sonrió ampliamente -. No vino nadie ¿tus papás y los chicos? – pregunto.

-Anoche hable con la doctora Reynolds me dijo que sería mejor que nos relajáramos sin tanta gente alrededor, anoche les pedí que nos dieran el día de hoy, iban a aprovechar para salir de compras – me encogí de hombros y volví a masticar con ganas mi comida.

-Lamente mi arrebato de anoche, estaba frustrada – agacho su mirada, señal que estaba avergonzada por lo que paso.

-Los dos estábamos cansados, creo que estar relajados y solos hoy nos vendrá bien – el llanto de nuestra pequeña nos hizo sonreír.

-Voy a alimentarla – la detuve cuando se estaba por poner de pie.

-Termina de comer, mientras yo la cambio…

-La doctora dijo cada tres a cuatro horas, ya van a ser cuatro – bese su frente.

-No digo que espere, solo come un poco más, yo la cambio y luego la amamantas – asintió.

Fui al dormitorio de nuestra pequeña, tenía unos muy buenos pulmones sin duda alguna, se calmó un poco cuando la tome en brazos, según el curso era bueno hablarles y cantarles todo el tiempo así que mientras le cambiaba el pañal le tarareaba una canción. Aunque llorisqueaba mientras la cambiaba cosa que cambio cuando la tome en brazos de nuevo, creo que ya era una pequeña consentida, se había acostumbrado a dormir en brazos estos días, lo cual no sería bueno cuando solo fuéramos Bella y yo sin la familia.

-Mira quién está lista para su comida – entre en el living meciéndola suavemente.

-Mi bebé, dámela – Bella tendió sus manos con ansiedad.

-¿No vas a comer más? – el llanto de Renesmee apenas estuvo en brazos de Bella demostró que no iba a tener tiempo.

-Voy a su habitación – asentí y me quede terminando de almorzar mientras se fue a amamantar.

Prendí el televisor luego de limpiar la cocina y lavar la vajilla, me desplome en el sillón algo somnoliento, pase los canales una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo deje en el canal de deportes para terminar viendo un partido de tenis amateur que me estaba llevando a la inconsciencia de a poco, me recosté un poco más en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Era raro sentirla más liviana, Bella se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mí abrazando mi cuello para apretarse contra mi cuerpo.

-Muy cansado – abrace su cintura.

-Algo, más bien aburrido – baje hasta sus nalgas y las apreté con fuerza.

-Aun no puedo – murmuro cuando baje una de mis manos a su sexo y acaricie suavemente.

-Lo sé, tengo que esperar – me enderece un poco y busque sus labios. Aprisione su nuca con una de mis manos manteniéndola firme en el lugar, me devora sus labios con ansias, tomaba uno entre los míos lo tiraba levemente y luego volvía a envolver su boca con la mía. Antes de adentrar mi lengua aproveche para delinear sus labios con ella, la respiración de Bella era superficial y acelerada, abrió su boca en un claro ofrecimiento y lleve mi lengua hasta el fondo buscando la suya para acariciarla con la mía.

-Aguarda…. – murmuro tratando de alejarme.

-No – fue mi sentencia y en un movimiento rápido termino acostada sobre el sillón conmigo entre sus piernas -. No hare nada, pero necesito besarte mucho – murmure y sin esperar respuesta seguimos devorándonos una al otro. Mantenía nuestros sexos separados, sin rozarnos, le había hecho 30 puntos y tenía miedo de hacerle mal.

-Te amo, te extraño mucho – dijo cuándo nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Me pasa lo mismo – sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos, coló una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y la llevo a mi sexo para empezar a masajearlo con fuerza por encima de la ropa -. No empieces…. Sino… vas-a-terminar…. Aaahhh… - dije entre jadeos, intensifico las caricias.

-Déjame acomodarme – su voz fue rasposa, me senté nuevamente y subió a horcajadas sobre mi manteniendo alejado nuestros sexos.

-Beellaaaa… por favor…. - gemí cuando acaricio de nuevo mi miembro.

-Tranquilo – murmuro en mi oído. Tomo el borde del pantalón de jogging que tenía puesto lo bajo junto con el bóxer solo un poco para poder liberar mi miembro y dejarlo al aire, una gran erección, hinchada, roja y palpitante era lo que teníamos a la vista, Bella mordió su labio cuando nos miramos – Disfruta – murmuro en mi oído y deslizo su mano por todo el largo de miembro.

-¡Oh mi amor!... ¡Bella!... – una mano deslizándose adelante y atrás por mi larga extensión y con los dedos de la otra acariciaba la punta con un poco de líquido saliendo.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto con voz ronca. Abrí los ojos los cuales había cerrado para disfrutar a pleno y la vi llevar a su boca uno de sus dedos con un poco de mi esencia y degustarlo con placer.

-¡Mierda!... mas fuerte…. más rápido… - acelero los movimientos.

-Se cómo te gusta… hoy me lo das tu… córrete para mi Edward… - lleve mis manos al borde del respaldar del sillón y apreté con fuerza en el momento exacto que mi pene respingo dejando salir toda mi esencia que termino cayendo sobre su ropa.

-¡Dios, Bella!... fue increíble – murmure y quede rendido en el sillón.

…

Era domingo, era nuestro ultimo día en familia ya que esta noche todos volvían sus casa, era un hermoso día de verano por lo que salimos a la terraza, acomodamos una mesa debajo del techo de madera, nuestra bebé estaba en su cochecito y Peter en una cuna de viaje, mientras los demás almorzábamos una barbacoa que cocino papá.

-Es una lastima que no vivamos más cerca, realmente me gustaría ver todos los días a mis nietos – comento mamá como al pasar pero podía notar que había una profunda tristeza en las palabras.

-Sabes que puedes viajar la cantidad de veces que quieras para verlos – papá acaricio su rostro y sonrió.

-Lo se, pero aun así, no puedo presumirlo con mis amigas – todos reímos.

-En solo tres meses estaremos todos en Forks, falta poco para las fiestas – dijo Bella sonriéndole.

-No es consuelo Bella, faltan tres meses… tres… es mucho tiempo, seguramente abre hecho unos cuatro viajes antes como mínimo – Bella le sonrió con ternura.

-Me da pesar que los primos se van a conocer casi nada – mire a Rosalie y también se la veía afligida por eso.

-Me hubiera gustado que nuestros hijos se criaran juntos – agrego Emmett y nos miramos sonriendo.

-Que se criaran como hermanos – dije mirando a Jasper y él sonrió, eso éramos en realidad.

-No saben que les depara la vida, quizás en poco un imprevisto los reúna de nuevo y todo eso se cumpla sin que se den cuenta – miramos a papá, él siempre tenía otra mirada de las cosas.

-Pues yo estoy segura que en no mucho tiempo estaremos todos reunidos de nuevo, viviremos muy cerca unos de otros – aseguro Alice y Bella la miro sonriendo mucho, una ilusión muy grande nos envolvía a todos ante la certeza de Alice.

La tarde fue pasando tranquila, después de almorzar volvimos dentro de la casa y nos dedicamos a conversar por un par de horas en las cuales abundaron los llantos de los bebés, cambiadas de pañales, anécdotas familiares recordando tiempos pasados y deseos para el futuro.

-Edward cariño – me llamo mamá y la mire sonriendo.

-Dime – suspiro profundo.

-Hemos estado varios días aquí y ni una sola vez haz dejado que te escuche tocar ese hermoso piano que te regalo Bella – reí bajo.

-Que no se diga que no te di con el gusto – me levante y luego de besar la frente de Bella me dirigí al piano - ¿Algún pedido en particular? – negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que sientas – contesto.

Rememore una viaje melodía que había compuesto de adolescente para mamá, cuando aún no nos habíamos mudado a Forks, me perdí en la melodía, apenas habíamos podido volver a tocar el piano luego de que Bella me lo regalo y una vez más comprobaba que sonaba con una armonía única.

-Recuerdas – dije mirando a mamá, tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, papá la abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias – murmuro.

-Edward – me llamo Alice y la mire -, si te pido que toques para mi boda ¿lo harías? – me sorprendió eso, todos me miraban expectantes.

-Creo que puedes encontrar a miles que tocan mejor que yo – ella me sonrió.

-Pero no quiero esos miles, quiero que tú lo hagas, todo sería más especial si es alguien que significa mucho en mi vida – era imposible negarme luego de eso.

-Lo haría con todo gusto Alice, será un honor – me sonrió ampliamente.

-Ves amor, ya tenemos la música de entrada – dijo Alice mirando a Jasper y reímos.

-Creo que es mejor volvamos al hotel a prepararnos – miramos a Rosalie -, nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas – aclaro.

-Es cierto, es lo mejor – confirmo Emmett. De repente todos estábamos algo tristes.

-Hijos parece que no se fuera a ver nunca más – dijo papá sonriendo -. Arriba ese ánimo, tenemos miles de oportunidades para encontrarnos y que todo sea especial porque podremos contarnos miles de cosas, compartir distintas vivencias – todos sonreímos nuevamente.

-Bien, hora de decir hasta luego, además la cuenta telefónica demuestra claramente que hay demasiado contacto como para estar mal – dijo Jasper riendo y lo imitamos.

…

-Jenks – nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y luego lo guie por las escaleras hasta nuestro apartamento.

-La señora Isabella está al tanto de mi llegada – aseguro.

-Por supuesto, ella tuvo la intensión de que viajáramos antes para ir a verlo pero nuestra pequeña solo tiene dos tres semanas y es demasiado largo el viaje – comente en lo que llegamos al apartamento y le di paso para que entrara.

-Tiene un lindo hogar señor Cullen – dijo cuándo ingreso.

-Edward – aclare, el señor Cullen era mi padre, no me acostumbra a un trato tan formal.

-En ese caso soy Jason – dijo y sonreí.

-Tome asiento Jason, voy a buscar a Bella – se acomodó en el sillón mientras fui a la habitación de mi pequeña -. Bella – murmure bajo y me miro sonriendo, solo estaba apoyada sobre el barandal de la cuna observando a nuestra niña –, ya llego el detective – asintió y después de mirar a Renesmee por última vez se acercó a mí -. Jason ella es Bella – los presente cuando nos acercamos.

-Bella, un placer conocerla - dijo de manera cordial estrechando la mano.

-Igualmente Jason – tomamos asiento frente a él.

-Sé que tiene poco tiempo con su bebe así que vamos directo a lo que nos compete – asentimos -. Antes que nada es necesario que seamos sinceros con respecto a todos los aspectos de lo que voy a investigar – comenzó -. Leí el expediente detenidamente y a conciencia, no tiene mucho sentido volver a repasar todos los pasos de la policía, me voy a concentrar en otros aspectos.

-¿Qué aspectos? – pregunto Bella con algo de ansiedad.

-La policía hizo un buen trabajo, confió plenamente en Charles trabaje para él un par de veces y es muy buen policía al igual que lo fue su padre….

-¿¡Lo conocido!? – pregunto con algo de sorpresa Bella.

-En un caso de hace años, un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo y su familia – aseguro y Bella sonrió.

-¿Sino va a investigar lo de la policía que va a investigar? – pregunte.

-El pasado, muchas veces las respuestas están ahí – aseguro, luego miro a Bella con mucha seriedad -. Tiene que ser muy sincera conmigo – ella solo asintió -. Cuando uno empieza a hurgar el pasado muchas veces se encuentran cosas no placenteras…

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Bella con expresión dura.

-He tenido casos donde aparecen amantes, segundas esposas o familias, hijos no reconocidos y aunque son situaciones dolorosas muchas veces son verdades que es necesario salgan a la luz porque muchas veces ahí se encuentran las respuestas – Bella estaba totalmente tensa -. No me voy a detener, si encuentro algo que me puede ayudar voy a seguir hurgando en eso hasta llegar al fondo, ustedes me contratan con un propósito claro – asentimos -, quieren encontrar al responsable de la muerte de sus padres y ese es mi meta, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea es para mí es esencial.

-¿Y todo esto es porque? – pregunte.

-Bella ¿alguna vez sospecho que su padre o su madre pudieran tener amantes? – Bella respiro profundo.

-Hubo un par de años cuando era chica que estuvieron muy mal, discutían mucho, llegue a pensar que se divorciarían pero con el tiempo todo mejoro y se mantuvieron unidos, que yo sepa nunca hubo una tercera persona involucrada – contesto algo apesadumbrada.

-¿Vio gente extraña que visitara la casa? – siguió Jason.

-Mis padres tenían pocos amigos, la mayoría de la Push y los que más venían eran esos amigos o compañeros del trabajo de papá… y Charles – agrego.

-¿Alguna vez los vio en actitudes extrañas o alguno tenía un vicio? – podía notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Bella con cada pregunta.

-Nada de eso, eran personas comunes, papá solo bebía si estaba fuera del horario de trabajo y mamá apenas probaba alcohol, ni hablar que ninguno le gustaba el cigarrillo ni las drogas – contesto.

-¿Escucho que hablaran sobre amenazas, algún problema de vecinos?

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Familiares enojados, peleas por herencias o familiares?

-Mis dos padres eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos murieron cuando era chica, solo éramos nosotros tres – confirmo. Nuestra pequeña comenzó a llorar y Jason sonrió -. Por ahora es suficiente, voy a investigar el pasado de sus padres y de haber alguna novedad me pongo en contacto.

-Voy a ver a Renesmee – asentí -. Jason muchas gracias – dijo Bella tendiéndole la mano la cual él estrecho.

-Un placer Bella – conteste y sin esperar nada más Bella fue a ver a nuestra pequeña.

-¿Algo más? – pregunte mirando a Jason.

-Por el momento nada más, seguramente me estaré comunicando para una segunda entrevista – asentí.

-Ayer realice el deposité de sus honorarios – indique.

-Lo recibí sin problema alguno – confirmo -. Bien Edward – dijo poniéndose de pie y lo imite -, estaremos en contacto.

…

Nuestra pequeña cumplía el mes, sus horarios se habían normalizado Bella la amamantaba por última vez a las doce de la noche y luego a las siete de la mañana, lo que nos permitía a Bella y a mi tener un buen descanso para atenderla durante el día, lo único malo es que desde que empezó a amamantarla rechazo el biberón sin remedio, no había forma que volviera a tomarlo, la doctora Anderson nuestra pediatra nos indicó que no había problema, mientras Bella no se sintiera muy agotada y mi Bella estaba encantada con eso, así que no se preocupó más por el biberón.

Mañana era lunes y me tocaba retornar al trabajo luego de la licencia, estaba ansioso por volver ya que extrañaba el trabajo, pero también sentía tristeza porque ya no estaría todo el día con las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Teníamos pensado salir a dar un paseo en familia pero me llamo Jane preguntando si estaríamos disponibles por la tarde ya que Aro quería conversar conmigo y ella conocer a Renesmee, por lo que la salida quedo de lado y nos quedamos en casa.

-Beellaaaa… - gemí sonoramente, estaba sentado en el sillón grande, Bella a horcajadas sobre mi meciéndose para rozar mi sexo con el suyo por sobre la ropa -…. Me calientas… estoy en llamas…. – murmure, tome su pelo en una coleta y tire levemente, emitió un sensual gemido -… detente…

-No… te necesito… - _"Malditos 10 días"_, proteste en mi mente, era lo que faltaba para que pudiera follarla como loco.

-Tenemos… aaahhh… visitas… aaaahhhh… - se refregó con más fuerza, mi erección estaba en su punto máximo, su lengua lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja y su aliento pegaba caliente excitándome mas -… me-vas-a-dejar-duro… aaahhh… - jadee casi en un grito. Tire más de su pelo por lo que arqueo la columna y su cabeza fue hacia atrás.

-¡Oh dios!... se-siente-demasiado-bien… ¡Aaaahhh!... – extrañaba escucharla tan excitada, moví mis caderas hacia arriba y el roce fue más placentero -….otra vez… ¡Oh Edward!... – su cara era un poema de los dioses.

-Para Bella… - se removió y abrazo mi cuello con fuerza, ejerció más presión y parecia desesperada, estaba llegando a su orgasmo - ¡mierda reina!... – una refregada fuerte y profunda, baje mi mano izquierda a su seno y lo amase con fuerza.

-Siii… asiii… - gimió en mi oído - ¡Edward!... ¡Aaaahhh!.. – gimió.

-Córrete mi reina… dámelo… - murmure.

-¡EDWARD! – exclamo con voz ronca. Apreté sus nalgas y la hice seguir un par de veces más y me corrí con fuerza. Quedamos abrazados fuerte en el lugar.

-¿Tienes idea hace cuanto que no enchastro así mis pantalones? – se alejó un poco y me miro sonriendo.

-No me arrepiento – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Era adolescente Bella, creo que debo haber tenido 14 o 15 años cuando mucho – reproche, se rió con ganas.

-Bueno, yo estoy muy mojada, mis braguitas están empapadas y me tienes así todo el tiempo así que es justo lo que acabo de hacer – nos dimos un pequeño beso, luego palmee muy fuerte su trasero por lo que dio un respingo -. ¡Eso dolió! – se sobo su nalga.

-Bájate me voy a limpiar y cambiar – se levantó aun sobándose -. Lo siento – apreté su nalga, la que había palmeado.

-No tienes porque, me gusto – dijo encogiéndose de hombro y reí.

Media hora después Jane y Aro estaban en nuestro apartamento, luego del saludo Bella y Jane se fueron al dormitorio de Renesmee dejándome con Aro en el living para que me dijera porque la urgencia de reunirse.

-¿Aun sigues sin tomar proyectos grandes en el estudio? – empezó preguntando Aro.

-Así es, solo proyectos pequeños ¿conseguiste alguien? – negó con la cabeza.

-No conseguí nadie pero se me ocurrió otro camino para conseguirlo – dijo sonriendo - ¿El proyecto de tu hotel cómo sigue? – respire profundo, me sorprendió que lo recordara.

-En pie, ya compre el terreno así que es un hecho, este mes me tome una licencia para dedicarme a mi hija pero a partir de mañana lo retomo con todo, tengo que terminar el diseño que tengo en mente – la forma que me sonrió me indico que venía algo más.

-Todo hotel tiene un restaurante – afirmo y asentí -, supongo que pensaste en ello – asentí nuevamente - ¿Qué te parece una sucursal del Volterra en tu hotel? – eso me sorprendió gratamente, le daría todo un impulso al lugar.

-Eso sería maravilloso, un restaurante de la categoría del tuyo le daría mucho impulso al hotel – asegure.

-Quiero que hagamos negocios, estoy seguro que tu hotel será importante, tengo fe en ti y quiero invertir en tu proyecto si aceptas – esto era increíble, una gran oportunidad.

-¡Aro esto es una gran oportunidad, gracias por la confianza! – estrechamos las manos y me sentí muy optimista con respecto al futuro.


	10. Capítulo 9: Pasión desatada

_**Capítulo 9: Pasión desatada.**_

**_Edward POV_**

"_Una mujer desnuda y en lo oscuro es una vocación para las manos_

_Para los labios es casi un destino y para el corazón un despilfarro_

_Una mujer desnuda es un enigma y siempre es una fiesta descifrarlo."_

_Extracto: Una mujer desnuda y en lo oscuro - Mario Benedetti._

-Edward – la voz de Ruth me sobresalto, era mi secretaria desde que instalamos el estudio, una mujer de cuarenta años, muy bien conservada y elegante, se tomaba el trabajo muy en serio.

-Dime – conteste rápidamente, entro en la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La restauración de una gran mansión la cual había tomado antes de navidad, estaba llegando su fin, era la última obra grande que me quedaba.

-Una señorita te busca – no tenía mucho tiempo, el dueño de la mansión pidió a último momento un cambio y tenía que hacer una reforma, en eso estaba ahora, estudiando los planos para tratar de hacer la reforma sin tener que tocar lo ya arreglado.

-¿Tenia cita? – pregunte sin prestar mucha atención, odiaba que la gente hiciera este tipo de cambios, no entendían que muchas veces eran los más costosos y retrasaban todo, además de que era volver atrás sobre lo ya realizado.

-No, no tenía – aseguro.

-Si es urgente me va a tener que esperar que vuelva de la reunión, sino que vuelva otro día – seguía sin mirarla.

-De acuerdo – sin decir más salió de la oficina.

Estuve durante casi una hora realizando las modificaciones en el plano, ajustando las medidas y volviendo a medir, borrando y trazando nuevas líneas. Mire la hora y estaba sobre el tiempo, enrolle el plano rápidamente y lo guarde en el estuche, tome mi maletín y salí de la oficina deprisa. Ruth estaba concentrada en sus cosas, seguramente algún informe o algo que le di para hacer.

-Me voy, llego con lo justo a la reunión – dije rápidamente.

-Te aviso cualquier novedad ¿Llevas tu celular? – rebusque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saco rápidamente, Ruth entro en la oficina y un par de minutos después salía tendiéndome el celular.

-Gracias – dije tomándolo, mire alrededor -. La persona que vino ¿te dijo algo? – guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Solo que volvería en otra oportunidad, creo que era algo personal – la mire sorprendido.

-Luego me cuentas, se me hace tarde – dije en cuanto comprobé la hora en el reloj. Primer día de trabajo luego de la licencia y tenía muchos pendientes.

-De acuerdo – la salude con la mano y corrí para llegar al auto.

Damon era el dueño del lugar, el cambio quedo como quería, pero se le ocurrió la genial idea de agrandar la cochera a último momento, tenía una nueva adquisición y conservaría los tres autos, el garaje era para cuatro, dos autos de él, uno de su esposa y uno de su hija de 16 años, mi reacción en un principio fue mandar todo al diablo, supuestamente esta obra se entrega en tres semanas y esa reforma nos tomaría mínimo 15 días más mínimo, sin contar que tenía que modificar el diseño del jardín. Ellos pagaban por todo sin siquiera pensarlo, ese no era el problema, esto no solo afectaba a esta obra sino a las otras también, porque el paisajista debía ir a otra obra y tenía que volver a esta nuevamente. La gente con mucho dinero puede ser muy caprichosa.

-Manda la cuenta con esto nuevo a mi contador – dijo restándole importancia.

-En cuanto la tenga la envió, pero esto demorara la entrega unos quince o veinte días – apenas si me prestó atención.

-No tengo apuro, me iré con la familia a Francia por un mes así que tienes tiempo de sobra – dijo mientras subía a su nuevo Audi.

-¿Con quién tengo hablar por cualquier cosa? – pregunte, cerró la puerta de auto y bajo el vidrio, se colocó las gafas y me sonrió.

-Habla con mi asistente, ella me mantendrá en contacto – asentí y sin despedirse salió del lugar a toda marcha.

El resto del día paso tranquilo por decirlo de alguna manera, más planos, más gente entrando y saliendo de mi oficina, los jefes de obra llamándome por distintas cosas y llegada las siete de la tarde necesitaba descansar la vista, los oídos y la cabeza. Cuando llegue a casa me desplome en el sillón, afloje la corbata y cerré los ojos, había mucho silencio y me vino de maravilla, pero unos diez minutos después se me hizo raro el silencio, desde la llegada de mi Renesmee siempre había algo de ruido en la casa. Revise las habitaciones y no estaban en ninguna, cuando volví al living encontré la nota sobre la mesa, Bella salió a caminar con nuestra pequeña, seguramente para hacer algo de ejercicio, hace unos días me comento que extrañaba salir a correr y sus clases de yoga y pilates.

Aproveche para ducharme y luego me senté frente a mi mesa de diseño, saque el plano donde estaban los primeros bocetos de mi hotel y comencé a trabajar en él, me concentre muchísimo y para cuando me distraje me di cuenta que hacia una hora que estaba metido en esto y mis dos mujeres no volvían.

-¡Edward! – la mire sonriendo y me puse de pie, las estaba esperando sentado en la escalera de ingreso a nuestro edificio.

-Hola cariño – nos fundimos en un beso bastante apasionado - ¿Dónde andaban? – le di otro pequeño beso y luego tome a mi bebé en brazos.

-Dimos muchas vueltas, nos detuvimos en el parque un largo rato y miramos como jugaban los niños – abrace a bella por los hombros pegándola a mí.

-Me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes – había sido un regreso muy pesado en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Duro regreso? – bese la frente de cada una y luego le entregue a Renesmee a Bella para subir el coche.

-Hay gente que no le imparte el esfuerzo que hacen los demás para ellos – murmure recordando la actitud de Damon.

-Día difícil – asentí.

-¿Tienes ganas de escuchar música? Tengo ganas de relajarme, podría tocar un rato el piano para ustedes, ya que aún no podemos hacer otra cosa – murmure lo último más bajo.

-Falta menos – murmuro Bella.

Me senté frente al piano, Bella a mi lado con Renesmee en brazos y durante una hora estuve tocando para ellas, nanas suaves para que mi pequeña estuviera tranquila, estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de su madre y se las notaba muy conectadas.

-¿Te gusta? – nuestra cama era un lugar donde la última semana la tensión sexual era algo recurrente y para poder contenerme me dedicaba a leer cualquier estupidez que caía en mis manos, hoy era una revista de actualidad que en verdad no me interesaba, pero prefería eso a pensar en las miles de posiciones en las que podríamos estar en el mullido colchón follando hasta el cansancio y que no podíamos aun hacer.

Trague duro cuando la vi - ¿Bella que haces? – de manera muy sensual acomodo su pelo a un costado su cuerpo enfundado en un babydoll de color celeste cielo algo transparente y con diminutas bragas del mismo color era una hermosa tentación.

-Salir a caminar me ha hecho bien – sus senos están hinchados por la leche, eran más grandes de lo habitual y no es que antes me molestara el tamaño, su hermoso trasero estaba bastante más grande y sus caderas un poquito más anchas pero era sin duda una maravilla -, he bajado de peso – giro sobre sí misma para dejarme verla en todo su esplendor.

-Creo que es mejor te cubras – desvié la mirada, nueve días eran los que faltaban para poder hacerla mía nuevamente.

Se acercó y se acomodó a mi lado -. Ya no se me hinchan las piernas – estaba boca arriba, una de sus piernas doblada y la otra cruzada sobre esa, estiro la pierna hacia arriba y admire la piel hermosa y blanca -. Ves, no más hinchazón.

-Lo noto – volví a mirar la revista, la escuche suspirar profundo y sonoro, se giró quedando boca abajo y apoyo su mentón sobre sus manos, su trasero se veía hermoso con la pequeña braga y apenas tapado por el vestidito.

-¿Qué lees? – me miraba con todo inocencia, como si no estuviera haciendo nada y los dos sabíamos muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nada en particular – conteste.

-Parece interesante – la mire sorprendido -, lo digo porque estas muy concentrado – hizo un puchero.

-Bella – dije en tono de advertencia.

-¿Crees que tengo que adelgazar más? – la mire un segundo y gire la hoja de la leer la siguiente página.

-Estas muy bien así – conteste. De manera rápida se puso de costado, apoyando su cabeza en una mano y delineo su escote con un dedo.

-Dicen que cuando no tenga leche vuelven al tamaño de antes ¿te gustan así o como antes? – carraspee y podía sentir una pequeña elevación en mi miembro.

-Son perfectas de cualquier manera – asegure. Acaricio mi pierna con su pie de manera muy suave.

-Bella no sigas – se acercó más a mi cuerpo y sus senos rosaron mi brazo.

-Solo estoy buscando conversar, pero parece que esa revista está muy interesante – deje la revista en la mesa de luz y me acomode acostado sobre mi espalda - ¿Por qué duermes con remera? – me sorprendió la pregunta -. Cuando recién estábamos de novios no usabas la remera – se encogió de hombros.

-Prefieres que duerma sin remera – afirme y asintió sonriendo. Me enderece un poco y me quite la remera - ¿mejor? – pregunte sonriendo y quede sobre mi espalda.

-Mucho – comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con la punta de sus dedos.

-Faltan 9 días Bella – murmure respirando profundo.

-Solo te acaricio – dijo con inocencia fingida.

Ya no aguante, cuando su mano dibujo por segunda vez la V que llegaba mi zona feliz me abalance sobre ella y comencé a besarla con fuerza, la cubrí con mi cuerpo mientras Bella se enlazo a mi cuello y sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura, mordía sus labios, los lamia y me adueña de su boca, mi respiración agitada golpeaba contra la de ella y se hacía sonora retumbando en el lugar. Baje una mano acariciando todo el costado de su cuerpo llegando a su muslo y apretándolo con fuerza, subí nuevamente para llegar a sus senos y acariciar con fuerza sin meter la mano dentro de la prenda. Moví mi ingle y roce su sexo haciendo que los dos gimiéramos al mismo tiempo y muy fuerte, cole mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos acaricie su vientre suavemente y seguí más al sur, me separe de sus labios jadeando, despegue un poco mi cuerpo de ella y mire mientras envolvía su sexo con mi mano, sus braguitas estaban empapadas, relamí mis labios y el tirón en mi pantalón fue más fuerte.

-Estás tan mojada… - acaricie suavemente la zona.

-Edward… - gimió bajo, los dos estábamos muy desesperados por el contacto, estos días se estaban haciendo duros y largo.

-¡Diosa! ¡Muero por perderme en ti! – exclame sintiendo como mi erección llegaba a su punto máximo.

-Tócame…

-Lo estoy haciendo preciosa – murmure.

-La piel… directo la piel…. – pidió bajo, una de sus manos por mi pecho acariciando con fuerza, cole mi mano debajo de su braga, la humedad en mi mano me hizo respirar más agitado.

-Amo tu humedad…. – acaricie una y otra vez, abriendo suavemente los labios de su vagina para destapar su clítoris – Tócame cariño – pedí en apenas un suspira - ¡Aaahhhh!... Bella… - gemí alto cuando su mano envolvió mi pene y comenzó a acariciarlo como me gustaba -. No juegues conmigo Bella – todo había pasado, estaba tendido en mi espalda y Bella apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho -, ando estresando y mucho.

-Extraño que estemos juntos – respiramos profundo los dos.

-Duerme preciosa.

….

-Edward – tenia a Renesmee en mis brazos, la doctora Reynolds se asomó desde el consultorio -, ya puedes pasar – hoy era le revisación de Bella, le realizaron un Papanicolaou, para controlar que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Cómo está todo? – pregunte mientras me senté al lado de Bella.

-Todo en orden, el viernes nos entregan los resultado y con eso Bella ya no necesita más controles – _"¡Mierda!"_, exclame en mi mente, tenía la esperanza de que hoy por fin podría hacerle el amor - ¿Cuándo terminaste de menstruar?

-Ayer fue el último día – aseguro.

-¿Han hablado de la planificación familiar? – con Bella negamos al mismo tiempo -. Deben tomar una decisión sobre eso, a menos que piensen tener otro hijo pronto – nos sonrió ampliamente cuando negamos con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo volver a usar el implante? Eso utilizaba antes de que me olvidara de cambiarlo – explico Bella rápidamente.

-No hay ningún problema, si estas segura hay que aprovechar que terminaste tu periodo, pero vas a tener que tomar por 15 días la mini píldora porque el efecto no sería inmediato ¿Cuál te habías colocado antes? – Bella lo pensó unos minutos.

-No recuerdo bien, fue hace tiempo, debería fijarme en mi libreta.

-El que más conviene ahora es el Implanon – dijo la doctora -, sino te importa cambiar la marca el viernes podemos colocarlo cuando vengas por los resultado del examen – Bella me miro, la verdad no tenía idea así que solo asentí.

-De acuerdo – contesto.

-Esta es la receta para la mini píldora, no compres la otra píldora, esta solo tiene progestágenos y no afecta la producción de la leche materna y no tiene ningún efecto adverso en el bebé – Bella tomo la receta - ¿Cómo va Renesmee? – pregunto mientras seguía anotando.

-Ayer fuimos a control con la doctora Anderson, está creciendo muy bien, aumento 2 kilos este mes dijo que tiene el tamaño de un bebe de dos meses – comente y la doctora nos miró sonriendo.

-Eso es muy bueno, quiere decir que está creciendo muy fuerte y sana ¿Estas amamantando? – Bella asintió sonriendo.

-La primer semana bajo la leche, pero ahora se alimente exclusivamente de leche materna, no ha vuelto a aceptar el biberón.

Salimos del consultorio y decidimos dar una vuelta, aún faltaba una hora para la próxima leche de mi pequeña, nos fuimos al centro comercial, eso llevaría a realizar compras también ya que no había vez que saliéramos que no volviéramos con varias bolsas de ropita, muñequitos o chucherías para Renesmee.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – negué con la cabeza, le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ya tendría que haber salido – tome uno de los bollos y lo mordí con ganas, tome la taza de té que tomaba ella y le di un gran sorbo -. Voy a llegar tarde, espérame para que salgamos a caminar.

-¿No vas al gimnasio hoy? – negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunte mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Jueves – sí, era el día que iba al gimnasio.

-Voy mañana o el sábado, hoy tengo ganas de caminar con ustedes – Bella sonrió y le guiñe un ojo antes de salir del apartamento.

Cuando llegue al estudio los nuevos clientes me estaban esperando ya, Ruth me miro severa, llegaba 10 minutos tarde y no era habitual, además no me gustaba, cuando entraron a mi oficina me disculpe mil veces por la demora, no había justificativo después de todo Bella me llamo cerca de cinco veces para que levantara y todo fue porque me quede hasta tarde en el piano, otra cosa que no volvería a hacer porque seguramente moleste a mis vecinos. Nuevos clientes para la reparación y ampliación de unos locales comerciales, todo salió de maravilla solo tenía que ir al lugar a tomar medidas y luego presentarles los planos que no me llevarían mucho tiempo.

-Edward – mire a Ruth que se asomaba por la puerta.

-Te busca, es una señorita, no tiene cita – mire el plano en el cual estaba trabajando.

-¿Te dijo porque asunto era? – negó con la cabeza.

-Dijo que es personal.

-¿Te dio algún nombre? – pregunte.

-Charlotte Stevenson – contesto y apreté mi puño. _"¡Que mierda quiere ahora!"_, exclame en mi mente.

-No la voy a atender acá, voy a salir – dije y me miro extrañada.

-¿Si llama Bella que debo decir? – dijo casi en un gruñido por el enojo.

-Dile que vino esta mujer y que fui a hablar con ella – me miro sorprendida -. Bella sabe quién es – asegure.

-De acuerdo – salió después que yo de la oficina.

-Sígueme – fue lo único que le indique a Charlotte.

Salimos del estudio sin decir una sola palabra aunque en varias ocasiones intento hablar y solo le indique que no con la cabeza. Caminamos hasta la esquina, entramos en Corner Bakery Café, busque una mesa y nos sentamos, pedí al mozo trajera dos cafés sin nada más, esperamos en silencio que llegaran.

-Tienes 5 minutos para decirme que quieres – la mire seriamente y ella solo me observaba.

-Yo… solo quería verte… la vida te ha tratado bien… tienes una familia…. – su voz temblaba y parecía insegura, la verdad no lo entendía, después de tanto años, que aparezca de esta manera.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? lo nuestro paso hace años – suspiro y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

-Solo que removió cosas encontrarte…. Sueños rotos… un futuro que me pertenecía y no tengo….

-Charlotte, nunca te hice promesas, solo fuimos novios…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, solo aléjate, te quiero lejos de mi familia, de mi trabajo, del trabajo de Bella – me puse de pie, saque dinero de mi billetera y lo deje sobre la mesa.

-Edward yo solo quiero lo que tienes…

-Aléjate – fue lo último que dije y me marche sin mirarla siquiera.

Cuando llegue a casa no sé porque pero omití contarle a Bella mi pequeño encuentro con Charlotte, quizás fue porque teníamos planeado salir a caminar y no quería arruinar el momento por lo que simplemente no lo conté. Acomodamos a Renesmee en su cochecito y salimos a caminar por los alrededores, a unas tres cuadras largas de casa estaba el estadio Wrigley Field, lo rodeamos y seguimos unas cuadras más.

El viernes deje a Bella en la clínica con Renesmee antes de ir al trabajo, le daban los resultados de su estudio, por la tarde la pasaría a buscar cuando saliera del consultorio de la doctora Reynolds y oficialmente Bella no tendría que ir mas al médico, lo suyo estaba resuelto y solo nos quedaban los controles de Renesmee.

"**Ya estoy en el consultorio de la doctora, no te olvides de nosotras"** – sonreí al leer el mensaje.

"**No podría olvidarme de ustedes, en media hora estoy en la puerta"** – confirme.

"**Está atrasada con los pacientes así que no vengas manejando como un loco" **– adoraba que nos escribiéramos mensajes, pasaba muy poco desde que estamos juntos.

"**Últimamente manejo despacio, más cuando llevo mis más preciados tesoros conmigo"** – escribí enseguida.

"**Me gustaría que manejares despacio todo el tiempo, tu eres nuestro más preciado tesoro"** – suspire profundo.

"**Tendré eso en mente. ¿Cómo está mi bebé?"** – me había acostumbrado al ritmo del trabajo pero también extrañaba estar en casa.

"**Si la doctora no se apura tendré que alimentarla acá"** – respondió.

"**Es mi turno, te espero"** - fue el siguiente mensaje.

Las pase a buscar por la clínica, luego nos fuimos al mercado para surtirnos de pañales, toallitas húmedas, talco, algunos alimentos que nos faltaban y cualquier cosa que Bella quisiera comprar para nuestra pequeña, porque siempre volvía con algún muñequito nuevo.

-¿Cómo está todo? – Bella salía de la habitación de Renesmee. Se apoyó en la pared y me miro por lo bajo sonriendo.

-Renesmee ya se alimentó – sonreí torcido como sé que le gustaba.

-No me refiero a eso, hoy estoy más interesado en lo que dijo la doctora sobre ti – tome el borde de su pantalón y tire levemente, sus hombros quedaron apoyados sobre la pared pero sus caderas se adelantaron un poco.

-Yo estoy muy sanita – sonreí ante eso.

-¿Nos dieron el alta en todos los aspectos? – desprendí el primer botón de su pantalón, Bella llevo sus manos al cinto de mi pantalón y comenzó a desprenderlo.

-En todos los aspectos – afirmo.

Tomándola del borde del pantalón tire con fuerza y su cuerpo termino dando contra el mío, aferre su nuca aprisionándola para que no se moviera y estampe mis labios en los suyos envolviéndolos para devorarlos con ansiedad, nuestra respiración se agito en el acto. Deliñe sus labios con la punta de mi lengua suavemente, una, dos, tres veces mientras Bella no hacía más que enviar sus gemidos directo a mi boca la cual abrió lentamente en un claro ofrecimiento y sin dudarlo lleve mi lengua al fondo de su de su garganta. Con ansiedad seguí desprendiendo su pantalón mientras Bella hizo lo propio con el mío, cole una mano dentro y acaricie su vagina por encima de las braguitas.

-¡Oh Dios!... ¡Mi Diosa!... ¡Tú braga esta empapada!... – esta era la reacción exacta que esperaba de su cuerpo cuando estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. La humedad quedaba impresa en mis manos, podía ver en mi mente su vagina brillando por sus jugos.

Comenzó a mecer sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás al ritmo de mi mano, volví a invadir su boca con mi lengua, nuestra respiración acelerada había aumentada sonoramente, termino de desprender mi pantalón y la detuve cuando quiso meter su mano en mi pantalón, no necesitaba estimulo alguno, mi pene estaba duro y erecto eso lo sabía muy bien, busque el borde de sus braguitas me metí mi mano dentro de ellas y con dificultad envolví una vez más su tierno capullo con mi mano.

-¡Bájate el pantalón! – Exigí, Bella obedientemente tironeo su pantalón bajándolo a mitad de muslo -… quiero follarte duro… - me tomo de la nuca y volvió a besarme con furia desatada.

-Edward… por favor… - murmuro contra mis labios y chocamos nuestras bocas con fuerza. Sabía lo que necesitaba, con mis dedos abrí los labios mayores y luego los menores dejando a mano su clítoris, lo tome con mi dedo índice y pulgar para masajearlo con fuerza - ¡Cielo Bendito!... Siii…. Ahiii… sigueeee… - su voz ronca y sensual suplicaba por más. La empuje un poco y quedo pegada a la pared, di pequeños pellizcos en su clítoris que para este momento ya se sentía mas hinchado.

-Hoy mi pequeña diosa…. Vas a vibrar bajo mi cuerpo… - murmure contra sus labios -… duro, muy duro me has tenido…. Mi pene te reclama… eres mía… - bese sus mejillas muy suave y daba pequeñas lamidas en dirección a su oído -… una muy buena follada… toda la noche… mía… - fueron susurros en su oído enviando mi aliento caliente a su piel la cual se erizo.

-Toda tuya…. – susurro.

-Mojada para mí…

-Solo para ti…

-Excitada por mí….

-Por ti…

-Caliente y jugosa por mi…

-Siempre por ti….

Deje mi dedo pulgar en su clítoris bajando me abrí paso hasta su centro chorreante y adentre dos dedos en ella, Bella templo de placer, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, abrió su boca en una gran O haciendo salir y entrar el aire de manera ruidosa mezclado con gemidos. Movía mi pulgar en círculos en su clítoris mientras con mis dos dedos bombeaba con fuerza dentro de ella, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, y de nuevo. Movía sus caderas de arriba había abajo como tratando de adentrarme más en ella. Sentía mis dedos mojados, sus paredes se cerraban y ondulaban aprisionándolos en su interior.

-¡DIOS BENDITO!... – exclamo cuando estimule su punto "g" al doblar los nudillos de mis dedos y dar de lleno con esa zona mas inflamada -… ahiii… asiii… ahiii…

-Ahí, te gusta ahí – seguí moviéndome en su interior.

-¡Edward!... – exclamo tomándose fuerte de mi nuca con sus dos manos - ¡Edward!... por favor… yooo…

-¡Dámelo!... ¡córrete para mí!... – exclame, su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia mientras un hermoso rubor cubría la piel al aire.

-¡EDWARD!... – grito a viva voz cuando el orgasmo la tomo.

-¡MI PEQUEÑA DIOSA, ESTAS CHORREANDO!... – exclame excitado, tenía mis dedos empapados de su esencia -… mira lo que tengo aquí… - Bella abrió los ojos sonriendo y le mostré mis dedos bañados en su esencia, su rica y exquisita esencia -. Mmmm…. – relamí mis labios luego de llevarlos a mi boca para degustarlos con ansias, Bella me miraba con sus ojos negro llenos de deseos -. Un manjar – asegure y los chupe con ganas terminando de limpiarlos -. Mi turno preciosa… ya gozaste… ahora me toca a mí…

La tome de un brazo y la arrastre dentro de la habitación, la gire bruscamente poniéndola delante de mí, apreté su nuca con fuerza y luego devore sus labios sin contemplaciones, mi meta era dejarlos rojos e hinchados, lamia sus labios, primero uno luego el otro para después delinear toda su forma, adentraba mi lengua en su boca y cuando la sacaba ella buscaba meterla en la mía. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, la aleje de mí y le di mi mejor sonrisa torcida, luego con un sonoro y fuerte chirlo golpee su nalga izquierda y luego la derecha.

-¡SIIII! – exclamo gustosa. Otro buen chirlo en el cachete derecho y luego la gire para reclinarla sobre la cama.

Bella quedo con las piernas estiradas su torso hacia adelante apoyada en la cama en los antebrazos, baje sus bragas y el pantalón dejándolos echo un bollo en sus tobillos, subí la estrecha remera por arriba de sus senos y desprendí el brasier. Tome sus caderas con una mano con la otra mi pene para llevarlo hasta su centro adentrando mi punta, ahora aferre sus caderas con fuerza con mis dos manos y un una sola arremetida profunda, dura y brutal me abrí paso entre sus paredes húmeda.

-¡Oh mierda mi diosa! – esto era lo que estaba extrañando.

-¡Mi dios!... ¡Edward! – me quede quieto durante un par de minutos gozando la sensación de estar clavado en su fondo después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Ahora empieza lo bueno amor! – exclame.

Comencé a mover mi ingle de adelante hacia atrás al igual que sus caderas con el mismo movimiento haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran con fuerza dejándome llegar al fondo su útero, su jugo bañaba mi pene, sus paredes ondulaban y palpitaban con fuerza succionándome más dentro de ella, podía ver lo mojado que dejaba mi miembro cuando lo sacaba casi completamente de ella y me volvían a su interior con fuerza. Nuestros gemidos, jadeos y quejidos se escuchaban cada más y más fuertes inundando de manera sensual la habitación, el calor arremolinándose a nuestro alrededor, la leve capa de sudor cubriendo nuestros cuerpos y susurros al aire.

-¡Eres tan estrecha!...

-¡Te gusta!... ¡aaahhh!... ¡más fuerte!... – gimió con fuerza y su voz era rasposa.

-¡Me fascina!... perfecta para mi… caliente… - adoraba disfrutarla de esta manera -¡MIERDA BELLA HAS ESO DE NUEVO!... – exclame cuando ayudada con sus brazos empujo para atrás en el preciso momento que yo llevaba mi ingle para adelante y el golpe fue brutal haciendo rebotar mis testículos contra su vagina.

-¡EDWARD!... ¡ASI!... ¡SIII!... – exclamo cuando lo volvió a hacer.

Me recline un poco sobre ella y lleve una mano a uno de sus senos, amase primero el derecho apretándolo con fuerza, hundiendo mis dedos en su volumen, apretándolo y tirándolo para sentir en la palma de mi mano como rebotaba un poco. Lleve mi mano al otro seno y realice la misma dinámica, Bella seguía empujando hacia atrás y yo hacia adelante, en su interior la revolución de sus paredes se estaba intensificando, vibraciones de placer viajan rápidamente por mi cuerpo, inundando todos mis sentidos. Acaricie su pezón, haciéndolo retorcer entre mis dedos para luego tirarlo, estaban marcados y mucho.

-¡No tan fuerte!... – llevo una mano a mi mano en su seno - … ¡Suéltalo!...

-¡No! ¡Quiero sentirlo!... – insistió en que la soltara y cuando lo acaricie sentí el líquido en mis manos, estaba saliendo su leche. Deje sus senos para tomar sus pelo en una coleta y tire con fuerza obligándola a arquear su espalda - ¡CURVA MAS LA CINTURA!...

-¡AAAHHH!... – grito cuando tire más de su pelo y arqueo su cintura dándome más acceso a su centro - ¡aaaahhh!... – grito más bajo cuando tire de nuevo su pelo.

-¡ESO!... ¡ASI!... ¡DEJAME ENTRAR MAS!... – ahora con una mano en su cadera aferrándola con fuerza y la otra tirando de su pelo me moví con más fuerza y las estocadas que me clavaban en ella se hacía endemoniadamente rápida.

Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, en su interior, como sus paredes me succionaban llevándome más dentro de ella, su cuerpo retorciéndose, la forma en que susurraba, que gemía y jadeaba, el orgasmo era muy potente, era lo que pretendía esta noche de reencuentro. Bella se retorció, sus piernas se aflojaron, grito mi nombre y templo en mis manos cuando se corrió con fuerza.

Luego de tomarla en brazos, terminar de desnudarla y acomodarnos en la cama con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, quedamos dormidos abrazados, en realidad solo me dormite, fue solo un descansito, un relax para el cuerpo porque una hora después ya había empezado a acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo. Empecé besando su nuca, mientras con cada uno de mis manos masajeaba sus senos tratando de rozar lo más posible sus pezones, apretaba, amasaba, tira y estimulaba sus senos con insistencia, tanto así que comencé a sentir el líquido saliendo de ellos pero no me detuve, seguí estimulándolos, mientras seguía refregando mi ingle contra su hermoso trasero redondito. Cuando busco mis labios la deje se acomodara sobre su espalda, nos besamos con pasión y desenfreno, Bella se abrazó a mi cuello mientras yo seguía acariciando todo su cuerpo, baje delineando su mandíbula con mi lengua, seguí por su cuello con pequeños mordiscos, lamidas, llegue a sus senos y solo los lametee un poco con mi lengua arrancándole gemidos más profundos y acelerados por su garganta. Me fui al costado de sus costillas y las mordisquee un poco, de un lado y del otro bajando más hasta llegar a su vientre dedicándome con devoción a esa porción de su piel suave y tersa. Folle su ombligo con mi lengua, una y otra vez, Bella se había apoyado en sus codos y me miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Baja…. Aaahhh…. – gimió en apenas un susurro -… por favor… baja…

-Ya voy amor… ya llego preciosa…. – murmure contra la piel de su pubis.

-Más abajo… Edward… más…. – pidió con urgencia y agito sus caderas para arriba.

-Quieta preciosa… quédate quieta… - sople todo su sexo con suavidad haciendo la gemir desesperada y retorcerse en su lugar.

Llegué a la fuente de mi elixir de placer, acomode sus piernas por arriba de mis hombros, lamí suavemente su sexo por fuera toda la piel tersa y suave, daba pequeños besitos por esa zona intercalados con caricias suaves y soplidos, abrí los labios mayores y mordisquee los siguientes con suavidad, ya podía sentir su exquisito sabor en mi paladar, con mi lengua mi abrí paso para poder llegar a su clítoris y comencé a lametearlo con insistencia mientras el cuerpo de Bella se retorcía sobre la cama, lo succione entre mis labios y logre sacarle un grito bastante fuerte, lo sople con insistencia y más gritos salieron por su garganta.

-¿Me veo bien? – pregunto con rapidez.

-Siempre mi diosa… siempre… - murmure contra su piel.

-¿Ahí?... ¿quede bien?... – observe su intimidad, acariciándola con la punta de mis dedos suavemente.

-Esta precioso tu coño – murmure.

Sus labios estaban brillantes por su excitación, podía verla brotar desde su interior, abrí mas aun y sin más demoras lleve mi lengua dentro de ella una y otra vez, adentro a fuera, muy adentro, estire una mano hasta llegar a sus senos y mientras la seguía follando con mi lengua masajeaba su senos, apretándolos repetidas veces sin detenerme cuando me pidió que no lo hiciera porque le salía leche.

-Dame más jugo… dame toda tu esencia Bella… - volví atacar su interior con mi lengua, la moví en círculos dentro de ella, mientras con la mano que no estaba en su seno mantenía abierto sus sexo y acariciaba su clítoris.

Lamí todo el largo de su sexo, deteniéndome en su clítoris para enroscarlo con mi lengua sin dejar de repetir la acción, lo tome entre mis dientes y lo tire levemente, Bella me pediría más y más, ofreciéndome su sexo acercándolo más a mi cara. Volví a meter mi lengua en su interior llevándola muy adentro de ella, moviéndolo en círculos en su interior, recogiendo toda su esencia. Exploto en mil pedazos y quedo desmadejada en la cama.

Aproveche que estaba de espaldas, boca arriba, levante sus piernas por sobre mi hombro derecho y las sostuve mientras estaba arrodillado al final de su cuerpo apoyando el otro brazo a un costado sobre la cama. Sin demora la penetra, así podía dominar los movimientos y poseía el control de su placer en cada momento. Me adentraba en ella y a medida que lo hacía me iba moviendo en distintos direcciones para penetrarla una y otra vez con fuerza. Lo único malo era que no podíamos acercar nuestros rostros para besarnos y mis manos poco podían hacer en esta posición, lo cual genera una ansiedad sumamente excitante, pero esto solo me hacía desearlas más haciendo que la lujuria, pasión y el placer corriera por mi cuerpo de manera frenética, una oleada intensa para los dos.

-¡Mas fuerte, Edward!... – chillo con ganas.

-¿Te gusta fuerte? - asintió con ganas y acelere mis movimientos.

-¡Follamé fuerte!... ¡dame duro!... te amo… - se retorcía, gemía y chillaba.

-¡Te follo duro preciosa!... ¡disfruta!...

-Por favor… mas… por favor…. – rogo de manera exquisita.

-Acaricia tus pezones – fue una exigencia y en segundos tenía sus pezones entre sus dedos y jadeando aún más alto.

Su esencia bañando mi pene, chorreando desde su interior, su cuerpo templando de placer, su voz suplicante, su boca jadeando, su respiración entrecortada, la leve capa de sudor mezclando su aroma y el olor a sexo, sus pezones duros y húmedos por su leche, su hermosa melena marrón esparcida en la almohada y mi enorme pene entrando y saliendo de ella, adueñándose de todo su cavidad estrecha y jugosa, todo una perfecta armonía.

-¡EDWARD! – chillo su orgasmo.

-¡BELLA!... – grite mi liberación.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 10: Cumpliendo sueños._

_-¿Cómo te fue? – Bella estaba con Renesmee en brazos, la pequeña dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre._

_ -Muy bien – deje mis cosas sobre mi escritorio, me acerque a Bella y nos besamos -, Aro quedo encantado con todo, solo debo terminar con la parte financiera para que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre el dinero – me senté a su lado -. Jane pregunto por ustedes esperaba verlas, pero estaba más frio ahí._

* * *

**Esta vez actualice más rapido, espero les gusten estos capítulos nuevos! Espero sus reviews, Nati ;)**


	11. Capítulo 10: Cumpliendo sueños

_**Capítulo 10: Cumpliendo sueños.**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Oh tú, mi amor, la de subidos senos en punta de rubíes levantados,_

_Los más firmes, pulidos, deseados, llenos de luz y de penumbras llenos._

_Hermosos, dulces, mágicos, serenos o en la batalla erguidos, agitados,_

_O ya en juegos de puro amor besados, gráciles corzas de dormir morenos._

_Oh tú, mi amor, el esmerado estilo de tu gran hermosura que en sigilo_

_Casi muriendo alabo a toda hora. _

_Oh tú, mi amor, yo canto la armonía de tus perfectos senos la alegría_

_Al ver que se me abren cada aurora._

_Poema: ¡Oh tú, mi amor! - Rafael Alberti_

-Bella – dije en tono de advertencia, ella me miro ceñuda.

-No me voy a acercar a ti – su voz parecia transmitir mucha molestia.

-Ven aquí Bella - exigí señalando con un dedo delante de mí.

-No – dijo con firmeza.

Hice un paso para rodear el sillón pero ella se movió también, la mire severo y sonrió burlona, avance un poco más y ella dio pasos en sentido contrario, era una pequeña lucha de miradas y poder, si se quiere. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que perdiéramos el tiempo, cada minuto que pasa era un minuto que desperdiciábamos y eso realmente me estaba encabronando y mucho.

-No te lo digo de nuevo, ven aquí – negó con la cabeza y corrí dando la vuelta por el sillón, por lo que ella giro para el otro lado para que no la atrapara. Luego de dar una vuelta completa escale el sillón y salte para el otro lado quedando frente a ella.

-Edward…. – intento ser una advertencia.

-¡Oh mi pequeña diosa! En que problemita te metiste… - retrocedió un paso y sin darle tiempo de más me agache y la tome por las rodillas para terminar cargándola en mi hombro.

-¡EDWARD!... ¡NO!... ¡Edward, bájame! – Le di una fuerte nalgada - ¡AAAHHH!... – grito a todo pulmón.

Otra nalgada – Deja de gritar que despiertas a Renesmee – la rete.

-Entonces deja mi trasero en paz – y le volví a dar otro chirlo. Entre al baño con ella cargada, abrí el agua fría - ¡Edward no te atrevas! – advirtió.

-Mi preciosa diosa, este es tu castigo por huir de mi – acto seguido la metí baja la ducha fría.

-¡Esta helada! ¡Quiero salir! – la sostuve en el lugar para que no saliera del agua.

Mi hermosa esposa estaba con un diminuto short de tela y una musculosa sin brasier que en cuestión de segundos chorreaban agua y se transparentaban de manera muy atrayente, apreté sus nalgas con fuerza, dándole pequeños pellizcos aquí y allá, empezó a jadear con ganas, mi respiración y la suya ya estaba agitada, estire una mano y cerré la mampara de vidrio, la apreté contra la pared.

-Hace frio – murmuro con la voz entrecortada, su pecho bajaba y subía acelerado.

-Yo te caliento mi pequeña diosa – saque mi lengua lentamente y delinee sus labios de manera suave, abrió la boca ofreciéndome profundizar el beso -. ¿Quiere más señora Cullen? – pregunte y me miro por lo bajo.

-Siempre quiero más de ti – murmuro y dejo abierta su boca.

Sin dudarlo un segundo mi lengua fue directo a su boca, delinee sus dientes, acaricie su lengua con la mía y nos masajeamos uno contra el otro, lleve cada uno de sus mis manos a sus nalgas y las amase, apreté y pellizque con ganas. Tire del borde de sus pantaloncitos y los baje junto con sus bragas mientras Bella desnudaba su torso, una vez que quedo sin nada de ropa quitamos la mía, rodee sus nalgas nuevamente con mis manos seguí de largo bajando a sus muslos apreté con fuerza y la levante para subirla a mi cintura, sus piernas me rodearon ahí y se sostuvo de mis hombros con sus manos.

-Agarra mi pene – lo hizo con firmeza sacándome un fuerte gemido. Sabía muy bien que estaba por hacer, lo alineo en su entrada y empuje para terminar completamente empalado en su útero - ¡Oh dios!... apretado…. apretado como me gusta… aaaahhhh…. – movía mis caderas para adentrarme y salir de ella, mientras de los muslos movía su cuerpo para que nuestros cuerpos se encontraran en un sensual vaivén.

-Te amo… - me beso con desesperación, podía sentir como su saliva mojaba alrededor de mis labios, me devoraba con sus labios -…. Te amo…. ¡aaahhh!... – beso mis mejillas una a la vez -…. ¡te amo!... ¡oh Edward!... – me encendía escucharla gemir su nombre, me ponía más duro de lo que estaba.

-¿Me-sientes-bien-adentro?... – murmure rápido, busque su cuello y lo arañe con mis dientes.

-¡Muy adentro!... más duro… vamos… mas… - me incitaba mientras lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja una y otra vez.

Adquirí un ritmo frenético, desquiciando y enloquecedor, salía casi por completo de su interior y me clavaba en ella de manera fuerte y profunda, Bella chillaba alto y fuerte, empezó a tirar de mi pelo con ambas manos haciéndome gemir de placer, buscamos nuestras bocas y nos devoramos nuevamente, el respingo de mi pene y las ondulaciones tan potentes en su interior me indicaban que el fin llegaba y fue así unos minutos después mientras el orgasmo de Bella la convulsiono y mi pene se vacío dentro de ella. Era un deleite poder disfrutar de esta manera tan apasionada nuevamente.

Estábamos en noviembre y nuestra pequeña Renesmee se había acostumbrado a dormirse a las 23 de la noche, algo que nos venía muy bien ya que esos momento en que ella dormía nosotros podíamos hacer el amor a placer.

…

-¡Aro! – hoy era el día que le mostraría a Aro todo el terreno donde estaría emplazado mi hotel y su restaurante, también le mostraría los planes de lo que tenía planificado.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás? – nos saludamos con un apretón de manos.

-Hola Edward – Jane se acercó y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla - Pensé que te iba a acompañar Bella – comento, lo cual era la idea pero estaba mucho más fría que ella y cambiamos de opinión por Renesmee.

-Eso pensamos en un principio, pero no era bueno el frio para Renesmee – asintió entendiendo el asunto.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece? – pregunte señalándoles el lugar.

-Es realmente grande el lugar y vas a tener una excelente vista – aseguro Aro y sonreí asintiendo mientras miraba el lugar.

-Esa hilera de árboles pienso dejarla, tengo planeado algo así como un paseo, un lugar tranquilo, para aquel lado – señale el otro extremo de donde estábamos -, voy a poner un par de departamentos privados, donde va a ver más seguridad, menos acceso al lugar –. La entrada seria por acá donde estamos, haría una pequeña rotonda, con estacionamiento en subsuelo - seguí explicando -, 25 pisos, en el último piso el restaurante todo con ventanales vidriados para aprovechar tanto la vista del lago y de la ciudad, en el piso 10 estarían las oficinas porque abajo abría lugares de distracción para niños, pileta techa, gimnasio y demás.

-Creo que serias bueno pienses en lugar abajo, para aquel lado, una pileta para el verano con un pequeño restaurante más informal y juvenil, con otro tipo de comida y bebidas – no había pensado en eso.

-En realidad había pensado en poner un bar nocturno, buena música, bebidas, quizás una extensión del restaurante para más informal, ustedes tendrían el pequeño escenario como en el otro para presentaciones en vivo.

-¿Qué estilo le vas a dar a todo? – pregunto Jane.

-Quiero algo moderno, innovar, con muchos servicios, que puedan venir familias, gente joven y más grande – los dos asintieron.

Estuvimos cercha de dos horas hablando sobre todo lo planeado, Aro me confirmo una vez más que sería mi inversionista y solo debíamos hablar de la parte financiera, también le mostro los planos, con Jane quedaron encantados con lo que les mostré para su restaurante. Ahora tenía que hablar con Emmett y Jasper, la idea era tener gente de confianza que me ayudara y que mejor que mis hermanos, el campo de Emmett eran las finanzas y el de Jasper las leyes, las dos cosas más importantes que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Bella estaba con Renesmee en brazos, la pequeña dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Muy bien – deje mis cosas sobre mi escritorio, me acerque a Bella y nos besamos -, Aro quedo encantado con todo, solo debo terminar con la parte financiera para que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre el dinero – me senté a su lado -. Jane pregunto por ustedes esperaba verlas, pero estaba más frio ahí.

-Menos mal que no fuimos, no es bueno el frio para ella – tome un mechón de su pelo y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, Bella sonrió - ¿Tienes que buscar contador? – asentí.

-Quiero alguien de confianza, voy a llamar a Emmett, creo que sería lo mejor él se encargue – asintió - ¿Por qué no está en la cuna? – acaricie la manito de mi bebe con suavidad.

Bella se encogió de hombros -. Quería tenerla en brazos – me quite el saco y la corbata. Entendió mis intenciones en el acto, nos reacomodamos y quede con Bella entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda en mi pecho y con Renesmee en sus brazos.

-Esta mas calentita así – dije mirando por encima del hombro de Bella a nuestra bebe, abrace su cintura con fuerza.

-Tenía algo de frio también.

-Bueno yo soy tu abrigo para el frio – dije y giro un poco su cabeza para besarnos.

-Esta preciosa ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la carita de Renesmee.

-Tan preciosa como tú, mi princesita y mi reina, son perfectas – nos quedamos en silencio sin decir nada, la televisión estaba encendida pero en mute por lo que no había ruido en la casa, pero era lo mejor.

-Debería dejarla en la cuna – comento.

-Puedes tenerla todo el tiempo que quieras en tus brazos – bese su hombro -. Voy a llamar a Em – saque mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón -. ¡Eddi! ¡Hermano! - exclamo Emmett apenas atendió su celular.

-No me digas Eddi – Bella no se había movido del lugar y rió bajo -. ¿Ya estás en tu casa?

-Sí, ya estoy en casa - confirmo - ¿Pasa algo?

-Nos conectamos en Skype en una hora junto con Jasper, tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes - no quería tener que repetir muchas veces los mismo.

-En una hora es perfecto, me da tiempo a comer algo - rodé mis ojos

-¿Le avisas a Jasper? – pregunte.

-Hecho - confirmo y luego cortamos.

-Me voy a dar una ducha - Bella giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme - ¿Me acompañas? - me sonrió.

-Voy a pasar por esta vez, además quedaste en hablar con los chicos en una hora - delinee sus labios con mis dedo pulgar.

-Puedo hacer tanto con tu cuerpo en una hora - dije sonriendo.

-Estoy segura que es así...

-Entonces ven conmigo, déjame demostrarte todo lo que se puede hacer en tan poco tiempo - sonrió y beso mi dedo.

-Ahora no, más tarde, tengo algo que hacer - se empezó a levantar -. Una de esas cosas es leer un manuscrito en especial que me pidió Katherine que me encargara - la mire ceñudo.

-Estas de licencia Bella - reproche, no me gustaba que durante su licencia se pusiera a trabajar.

-Es algo especial, solo por eso acepte - me miro sonriendo -. Ve a ducharte para cuando termines con tus hermanos estará lista la cena - resople y también me levante para ir a ducharme.

-¿Porque es tan especial? - la seguí mientras iba al cuarto de Renesmee.

-No puedo decir mucho, me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-¿Me puedes decir de que se trata o que género es? - pregunte y de pronto se puso colorada - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte riendo por la reacción.

-Es que en verdad prefiero no decir nada, además no la leí, no sé de qué va - pero había algo, lo sé por su reacción.

-¿Porque te pusiste colorada? - pregunte con mucho interés.

-Nada en particular - contesto tratando de zanjear el tema.

-Bella, no me mientas - advertí -, ya sabes cómo terminamos luego de una mentira u omisión - respiro profundo.

-De acuerdo, es novela erótica - dijo de manera rápida y trague en seco.

-¿Erótica? - pregunte para asegurarme.

-Si - confirmo -, voy a acostarla - entro ligero a la habitación de Renesmee.

Sin pensarlo mucho, porque si lo hacía no saldría nada bueno de esto, me fui a duchar. No podía imaginarme a mi Bella leer una novela erótica, con lo vergonzosa que era aun con respecto a todo, aunque no era nada tímida en la cama, al contrario era muy fogosa, igual no la imaginaba leyendo eso.

-¿Los chicos llamaron? - Bella estaba en el sillón grande leyendo, parecia muy concentrada porque ni siquiera creo que me haya escuchado -. Bella... - me acerque y tome una de sus piernas acariciándola suavemente, levanto la cabeza y me sonrió -. Parece muy interesante - solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Necesitabas algo? - se ruborizo un poco.

-Te estaba preguntando si llamaron los chicos, me demore más de lo previsto - carraspeo un poco.

-No lo note - sonreí.

-Después quiero que me muestres eso - sonreí.

-Te dije que no puedo mostrarte nada - recalco nuevamente.

-Antes me has mostrado un montón de manuscritos ¿qué tiene de especial este? - resoplo molesta.

-Este lo escribió mi jefa...

-¿Katherine escribió una novela erótica? - pregunte incrédulo.

-Sí, Katherine - silbe fuerte.

-Ahora con más razón quiero leer - dije sonriendo más.

-¿Porque con más razón? - me miro sin comprender mi interés.

-Quien no quiere leer lo que tiene en la mente un jefe - sonrió - y más si tiene que ver con sus fantasías sexuales…. es tentador...

-Y demasiado revelador, preferiría no tener que hacerlo - podía notarla un poco incomoda pero no mucho.

-¿Ya llegaste a lo bueno? - pregunte y rió.

-¿Que sería lo bueno para ti? - pregunto sonriendo.

-El sexo - conteste seguro.

-Yo me tengo que focalizar en la historia - dijo como reprochándome el comentario.

-Todo en la historia debe llevar al sexo - rodo los ojos.

-No necesariamente, puede ser una muy buena historia que desarrolle algunas partes sexuales - el sonido de la conexión de Skype en mi computadora nos cortó -. Ve a hablar con los chicos y déjame esto a mí - le di un pequeño beso y luego me senté frente a la computadora.

Acepte la conexión de Emmett y la de Jasper, estuvimos hablando durante varios minutos de todo un poco, sus días, mis días, el trabajo, los bebés, nuestras parejas, Bella los saludo antes de ponerse a preparar la cena y llevábamos tanto en esto que era mejor ir al grano.

-Creo que ya fue mucho tiempo de ponernos al día, ahora necesito la atención de los dos para algo importante - dije para entrar en el tema.

-Tú dirás hermanito - dijo Emmett y luego hizo la seña de que se quedaba callado y cerraba con candado su boca.

-¿Que tienes para nosotros? - dijo Jasper.

-Bueno hace un tiempo compre un terreno acá en Chicago, desde hace tiempo tengo la idea de construir un hotel y si se puede más adelante expandirlo en una gran cadena - los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero asentían de acuerdo -. Como les decía ya tengo el terreno y todo va por buen camino, hable con papá y me ofreció ser inversionista y Aro Volturis también participa del proyecto...

-Pues sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte invirtiendo y más - me corto Emmett y usaba su tono serio, sé que me está prestando mucha atención.

-Es lo mismo conmigo - dijo Jasper -, tengo el casamiento pero sabes que puedo invertir - no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

-No les estoy pidiendo dinero - los dos rodaron los ojos -, lo que necesito de ustedes es trabajo, necesito alguien se encargue de las finanzas y de la parte legal, pensé que nada mejor que la familia.

-Yo te ayudo en lo legal pero también quiero invertir, siempre es bueno mantener el dinero en movimiento - dijo Jasper.

-Jasper tiene razón, además te conozco y sé qué harás algo realmente bueno y todos terminaremos ganando - ahora no solo tendría presión por el dinero de mi padre y Aro sino por el de mis hermanos también.

-Tendríamos que hablarlo bien, por lo pronto Emmett necesito enviarte todo para que veamos la parte financiera y Jasper necesito vayas viendo todo para firmar contratos por las inversiones, permisos y demás, yo he hecho algo en el estudio pero finalmente siempre lo terminaba el abogado - concluí.

-¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo con Jasper y viajamos a Chicago un fin de semana y vemos todo? Nos muestras el lugar y los planos, nos servirá a los tres estar coordinados juntos - Emmett había dado una muy buena idea.

-De acuerdo, ustedes se ponen de acuerdo y me avisan cuando los espero - confirme.

-¿Vas a dejar el estudio? - pregunto Jasper.

-Aun no, necesito el sueldo seguro porque invertí todo los ahorros en esto, con la inversión de papá y Aro tengo para comenzar y bueno después veré - indique -, pero en el estudio solo tomare trabajos más chicos, lo hable con Liam, creo que no quiere darme nada importante porque pensara que hare algo mal o no confía que pueda llevar todo adelante - ya eso no me interesaba, no era mi prioridad el estudio de arquitectura, pero no por eso haría mal mi trabajo, seguía dando todo de mi para que fuera como siempre y mejor mi trabajo.

-Rosalie necesita ayuda con Peter - dijo Emmett de pronto mirando para otro lado -. Tengo que colgar, luego te llamo Jasper - dijo y sin esperar saludo corto la comunicación.

-¿Y Alice? - quedamos solos con Jasper y él parecia no estar apurado por cortar.

-Está en un desfile, tenía que hacer unas notas y todo eso que hace en el lugar - explico.

-¿Cómo va lo de él casamiento? ¿Te vuelve muy loco? - Jasper rió.

-No digas nada pero tenemos la fecha, el 25 de febrero nos casamos en New York, creo que ella les avisara en unos días pero ya está reservada la iglesia y el hotel... no le digas a Bella hasta que Alice lo haga - dijo lo último rápido y poniendo cara de susto.

-Tarde - Bella me abrazo por el cuello -, Bella ya escucho - reí, Jasper sabía bien que tendría un problemita con Alice.

-¡Por favor Bella, solo hazte la sorprendida cuando te lo diga! - estaba realmente angustiando y tuve que reír -. A menos que quieras que el casamiento no llegue porque no hay novio... Alice me mata - aseguro.

-Me hare la sorprendida, te felicito ¿estas contento? - pregunto mientras se sentaba en mi falda de costado, abrace su cintura y ella paso un brazo por mi cuello.

-Muy feliz, quiero todo con ella y esto es un paso más - aseguro -. Alice es lo mejor y lo más importante que me paso en la vida, es mi guía y la persona sin la que no podría vivir - aseguro, entendía el sentimiento era lo mismo que sentía por Bella, no me imaginaba mi vida sin ella, seguramente sería como estar muerto en vida.

-Alice es feliz contigo, siempre me lo dice, siente lo mismo que tú por ella - aseguro Bella, se acomodó bien sobre mi falda dándome la espalda, y apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

-Estamos en la misma sintonía, nos complementamos y eso es muy bueno - Jasper nunca más volvió a alejarse de la familia como cuando estuvo con María, siempre repetía que había sido el peor error de su vida, pero éramos jóvenes e inexpertos por lo que cometimos muchos errores.

-¿Te tiene loco con los preparativo? - pregunto Bella. Tenía su hermoso culito en mis piernas, era imposible no dejarme llevar por la tentación de bajar mi mano y acariciarlo, sé que le gusto la tocara, ni siquiera se movió un ápice del lugar.

-Ya sabes cómo es Alice, cuando estamos solos me bombardea con todo, quiere hacer todo hoy y ya, logro contenerla a veces y otras solo me dejo arrastrar por su torbellino de entusiasmo.

-Lo bueno es que alguna que otra vez puedes calmarla, lo malo sería que no tuviera un alto - opino Bella mientras yo seguía entretenido con cierta parte especial de su cuerpo -. Edward, cielo ¿puedes ver la comida? - apenas si se giró.

-No, no puedo - dije y pellizque su nalga izquierda, sé que le debe haber dolido un poco, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Sí, si puedes - dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada -. Se va a quemar y no pienso preparar algo mas - escuche a Jasper reír.

-No tengo hambre - conteste, aunque tenía hambre pero de otra cosa, no de comida.

-Eres como los niños, te vas a despertar a la madrugada a pedir comida - reí al igual que Jasper.

-De acuerdo, voy a ver la comida, levántate - pellizque la otra nalga y se levantó de un salto -. Esto te espera cuando te casas Jas, piénsalo bien - dije mirando a la pantalla.

-Voy a analizarlo mejor - dijo él burlándose.

Bella se quedó conversando con Jasper durante varios minutos, para cuando la comida estuvo lista nos despedimos y nos sentamos a cenar antes de que fuera la hora de la leche de mi Renesmee.

-Me falta poco para volver al trabajo - asentí.

-¿No quieres volver? - pregunte sorprendido, porque era lo que le gustaba.

-No es eso, pero tenemos que pensar en Renesmee y que si hago el mismo horario de antes ninguno de los dos estará en todo el día con ella - eso era algo que no había pensado.

-Eso se me había pasado por completo - lo cual complicaba todo -. No me gustaría que pasara todo el día sola.

-Quizás podría hablar con Katherine y pedirle me reduzca el horario, la que me reemplaza quizás pueda completar mi horario, entonces solo estaría mediodía afuera – planteo.

-Si es lo que quieres no tengo problemas, pero creo que es momento de ponernos en campaña para conseguir niñera – asintió de acuerdo.

Estamos a mediados de diciembre hacia dos semanas habíamos firmado el contrato con Aro, Jasper, Emmett y papá eran parte de mis inversionistas por lo que también firmaron y para cuando volvieras de las fiestas empezaría la construcción del hotel. Bella volvió al trabajo, solo trabajaría de 8 a 14 horas, luego pasaría el resto de la tarde con nuestra pequeña, su sueldo no sería el mismo pero eso no sería un problema. Conseguimos un niñera, era una chica de 19 años, era dulce y tranquila, muy enfocada en sus estudios, Maggie Irish, el trabajo le venía bien como ayuda para lo que le enviaban sus padres.

-Maggie ya nos vamos – Bella estaba terminando de arreglarse era su primer día en el trabajo y era la primera vez que dejábamos a nuestra niña a solas con Maggie, por dos semanas estuvo viniendo antes de que Bella empezara a trabajar para aclamar a Renesmee con su presencia -. Cuídala mucho, cualquier cosa que pase por mínima que sea nos llamas, tienes los teléfonos fijos del trabajo como los celulares-

-Tranquilo, no vamos a tener problema – sonrió con ternura.

-Voy a saludar a mi pequeña – asintió. Bella estaba en la habitación dejando un beso a Renesmee cuando entre.

-Vas a estar bien – murmuro bajo.

-No te preocupes cariño, van a estar bien – asegure y me miro sonriendo. Me acerque a la cuna y me agache para besar la frente de mi bebe -. Vamos que se hace tarde – Bella asintió y salimos de la habitación.

-Maggie, cualquier cosa nos llamas – dijo Bella y luego le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

-No te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien – aseguro.

Era el primer día de trabajo de Bella, estaba muy nerviosa por todo, dejar a Renesmee sola, volver al trabajo después de tanto tiempo e incluso estaba preocupada de cómo se manejaría con todo, pero sabía que era capaz, además Maggie nos ayudaba y yo siempre estaba a su lado, así que no había problema.

…..

-¡Oh por Dios que hermosa que esta mi nieta! – exclamo mamá en cuento entramos en el living e inmediatamente arrebato a Renesmee de los brazos de Bella.

-Qué bueno es tenerlos de nuevo en Forks – dijo papá y se acercó a saludarnos, le dio un beso a Bella en la mejilla y luego me abrazo.

-Extraño la casa, siempre es muy bueno volver – conteste, papá apretó mi hombro -. Vamos, quiero que hablemos unos minutos solos – dijo asentí.

-¿Sera que antes vas a saludar a tu madre? – mire a mamá y fruncía el ceño, sonreí y me acerque a plantarle un beso fuerte en la mejilla.

-Esme como siempre la casa esta hermosa, me encanto el árbol de navidad – dijo Bella sonriéndole. En tres días era 24 de diciembre y habíamos viajado para pasarlo con la familia en Forks, los chicos llegarían el mismo 24 porque no pudieron viajar antes por el trabajo.

-Sabes que siempre es un placer ayudarlos, además es la primera navidad de Renesmee y debe ser maravillosa – Renesmee agitaba sus bracitos de manera torpe casi pegándole a mamá pero ella sonreía, más cuando mi pequeña balbuceaba.

-Pues, creo que le gustó mucho – dijo Bella - ¿Te ayudo en la cocina? – pregunto Bella.

-Vamos, total ellos va a hablar – dijo mamá señalándonos con la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos a la biblioteca – dijo papá y asentí.

Caminamos en silencio a la biblioteca, lo mire atentamente y note que se veía preocupado, hacía mucho no lo veía de esta manera, me ofreció algo de tomar y acepte, pero hasta el momento que me tendió el vaso y se sentó a mi lado su gesto seguía siendo severo lo cual me preocupaba mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? – creo que lo saque de sus pensamientos porque se sobresaltó un poco.

-Estoy algo preocupado – comento serio.

-Apenas termine la temporada de nieve empiezo la construcción ya todo está arreglado, tengo el contratista, los permisos y los trabajadores, solo faltan un par de meses….

-¡Ey! Aguarda, hijo – dijo cortando mi discurso y sonrió -. No es por eso que estoy preocupado – me sentía algo aliviado, lo que menos quería es ponerlo en problemas económicos.

-Pensé que era por el dinero que invertiste – palmeo de nuevo mi hombro.

-Con eso estoy tranquilo, sé qué harás un buen trabajo – aseguro, realmente me tenía mucha confianza y no le iba a fallar.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa? – nuevamente se puso serio.

-Esme – lo mire sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá? – tomo aire profundo.

-Últimamente no la veo bien – la forma en que lo dijo solo hizo que me asustara, además su cara mostro demasiada preocupación.


	12. Capítulo 11: Alegría en familia

_**Capítulo 11: Alegría en familia.**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores, tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;_

_Es tu mirada el esplendor del día y el color de la rosa es tu color._

_Extracto: Rima XCVIII - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

-¿Está enferma? – trague duro, no podía concebir que a alguno de mis padres les pasara algo.

-No está enferma, pero esta triste todo el tiempo, la escucho sollozar a veces, se reúne poco con sus amigas, no quiero salir mucho y se la pasa deambulando por la casa perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No me pareció estar así cuando llegamos - dije y me sonrió.

-Eso es porque vienen ustedes, estos últimos días mientras se ocupaba de la casa de Bella y sabiendo que venían todos ha cambiado nuevamente.

-Se le hace difícil la lejanía – asegure y asintió, quedamos en silencio los dos pensativos.

-¿Qué tal es Chicago? – pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-Me fascina, es una ciudad grande y en cierta forma cálida, hay muchas oportunidades de cosas nuevas, constantemente en renovación y crecimiento – asegure.

-Quizás llego el momento de dejar Forks – murmuro y lo mire sorprendido.

-¿Te irías de Forks? – pregunte asombrado.

-Si a Esme le hace bien estar más cerca de ustedes lo hare sin dudarlo, sabes que me llevo mejor con los pueblos chicos, pero no tendría problema en una ciudad grande – aseguro.

-Sería bueno tenerlos por allá – estar cerca de parte de la familia.

-Veremos cómo se dan las cosas, ahora vamos a ver si esta la cena porque tengo apetito – asentí, estaba igual.

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos para la cocina, seguramente ya la cena estaría lista, y eso esperaba, tanto Bella como yo habíamos trabajado, volvimos rápidamente a casa a buscar a Renesmee y nuestras cosas, para viajar el mismo día, solo habíamos llegado hace dos horas y estaba cansado.

-¡Renesmee no! – Bella sonó realmente irritada, nos acercamos con papá a la puerta de la cocina y un Bella muy irritada salía rápidamente mientras mi pequeña seguía balbuceando, intente tomarla de un brazo - ¡Suéltame! – exclamo enojada cosa que me sorprendió más y siguió hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno, creo que no será una noche tranquila – murmuro papá y entro en la cocina. Suspire profundo y fui a buscar a Bella.

Solo esperaba que esto no fuera una pelea porque no tenía ganas, estas últimas semanas desde que ella volvió al trabajo habíamos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, yo estaba con mucho trabajo, ella tratando de ponerse al día con el suyo, nos turnábamos para cuidar a Renesmee y por las noches generalmente me quedaba un poco más tarde con los planos del hotel.

-Bella – golpee la puerta del baño y no respondió, entre con algo de cautela.

-¡¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento sola en paz?! – exclamo sin mirarme, no la toque, era mejor por ahora -. Aunque parece que últimamente prefieres eso – sonó a reproche y la mire fijo.

-¿Qué paso? – tomo una de las pequeñas toallas y la mojo un poco para luego pasarla en la diminuta remera que tenía puesta.

-Un día, solo un día quería verme distinta… pero no, no puedo porque tu hija me ensucio y estoy esperando desde que salimos de casa que por lo menos me miraras y ni eso haces – sonreí para mí, no es que no la mirara estaba algo distraído con todo lo que tenía en mente. Escanee todo su cuerpo y ahora entendía lo que me decía, la falda que llevaba era diminuta, muy corta, apenas una medias finas cubrían la cremosa piel de sus exquisitas y largas piernas, botas cortas pero tacos muy altos. _"¡Dios! Debe haberse muerto de frio todo este tiempo en ese conjuntito"_, pensé alarmado.

-Estas preciosa, siempre lo estas – ni se inmuto, en verdad estaba enojada.

-Ahora no tiene caso, ya estoy manchada - tiro la toalla con la que se estaba limpiando sobre el lavabo, se apoyó y respiro profundo.

-Bella…

-Es hora de cenar, no quiero hacer más escena de la que hice – intento salir del baño pero abrace su cintura con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña diosa…. – murmure en su oído y se estremeció -, estas preciosa, me encanta esta diminuta falda – baje mi mano y acaricie la parte de atrás de su pierna derecha.

-Edward – fue en tono de advertencia -, estamos en la casa de tus padres-. Bese su cuello con suavidad.

-Qué tal si esta noche te demuestro cuanto me gusto tu diminuta falda – apreté mi erección contra su trasero y sonrió -. Te aseguro que me puso duro y mucho…. – me refregué y gimió muy bajito -. ¿Lo sientes? – me apreté más contra ella.

-Siento lo mucho que te gusto – aseguro y apretó su trasero contra mi ingle. En un movimiento rápido la gire y aprisione su cuerpo con el mío contra la puerta del baño, apreté sus muslos con fuerza y la subí a mi cintura, mi erección quedo pegada a su vagina y me refregué con fuerza sacando gemidos de parte de los dos -. Para… Edward… ¡Oh dios!... aaahhh… - me refregué con insistencia.

-No puedo quedarme así – dije rápido, necesitaba una liberación.

-Bajemos – se removió hasta que tuve que soltarla, respire varias veces profundo para contralar mi erección palpitante, tomo mi mano y salimos del baño -. Entonces, supongo que te gusto mi ropa… quitando la mancha – tire de su mano para acercarla a mi cuerpo y la abrace.

-Estás arrebatadoramente hermosa – afirme sonriendo.

-¿Crees que Esme tendrá algún problema en cuidar a Renesmee hoy? – se tomó de la tela de mi camisa apretándose más contra mi cuerpo y sonreí.

-No lo creo, es más, estoy seguro que adorara la idea – después de hablar con papá estaba seguro de eso -. ¿Por qué? ¿Estas traviesa esta noche? – mordió su labio de esa manera tan sensual pero inocente como lo hace ella.

-Quiero invitarte a una cita – nos miramos a los ojos, esto sonaba increíble.

-¿Quiere una cita conmigo señora Cullen?

-Por supuesto señor Cullen – abrazo mi cuello con fuerza.

-¿Y qué planes tiene para mí? – pregunte bajando mis manos hacia su trasero para aferrarlo con fuerza.

-Llevarlo a tomar algo – asentí -, quizás logre emborracharlo y luego sea mi esclavo por toda la noche – nos fundimos en un beso pasional, su boca devorando la mía, su lengua invadiéndome, mientras nuestros cuerpos pedían un contacto más profundo, apreté sus nalgas, nuestra respiración era jadeante y profunda.

-Basta mi pequeña diosa, sino te follo acá mismo – Bella trago con fuerza y sonrió apenas, sus mejillas estaban carmín por el calor.

-¿Cómo te controlas tan rápido? – me separe de ella tomando respiraciones profundas.

-Control, solo eso – me sonrió y nos quedamos un par de minutos en el lugar esperando que ella se calmara.

Bajamos abrazados y sonriendo para reunirnos con mis padres, la mesa ya estaba lista, nuestra pequeña en brazos de su abuela sonriendo y balbuceando mientras la hacía reír. Bella se disculpó por el arrebato mientras papá y mamá reían sin darle mayor importancia por lo que cenamos de manera amena conversando de todo un poco, sobre todo interiorizándonos de los por menores de los vecinos de Forks.

…..

-Ven sígueme – Bella tomo mi mano y me guio a través de la gente hasta la barra. Antes de venir a Port Angeles pasamos por casa para que cambiara su remera, se puso una straples por lo que estaba sin brasier, lo cual me sorprendió porque siempre se quejaba de no poder andar sin esa prenda por sus senos llenos de leche.

-¿Dónde me llevas? – me miro sonriendo.

-Vamos a tomar algo – se adelantó y nos abrió lugar.

Encontramos este bar _"Eclipse"_, música fuerte, mucha gente, calor a raudales y luces bajas. Mire sus piernas que apenas se notaban, cuando se fue a cambiar se quitó las medias finas dejándolas desnudas, se lo que estaba haciendo, me seducía y me fascinaba que fuéramos capaces de aun buscarnos de esa manera. En cuanto subió al auto puse la calefacción al máximo, la piel de sus piernas estaba erizada por el frio.

-¿Qué vas a tomar? – pregunte mientras me apoye en un espacio vacío en la barra. Apoyo su cuerpo contra el mío y sonrió mientras abrazaba mi cuello.

-Yo pago – hablo sobre mis labios -, si mal no recuerdo yo te invite a esta cita – sonreí, saque mi lengua, lamí su labio inferior suavemente, luego el superior y cuando abrió sus boca para suspirar adentre mi lengua en su boca para besarnos apasionadamente.

-De acuerdo señora, quiero tomar tequila – me sonrió y luego de darme un pequeño beso se separó de mi para apoyarse sobre la barra - ¡Mierda! – exclame cuando se reclino un poco sobre la barra, sus piernas eran una tentación deliciosa invitándome a perderme entre esa unión entre sus muslos que apenas cubría la pequeña prenda de jean.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto de manera inocente y negué con la cabeza.

-Señorita – mire al barman que se había apoyado sobre sus brazos imitando la posición de Bella y le sonreía con la lujuria en los ojos. Que mayor satisfacción puede haber para un hombre que saber que tu mujer es tan deseada pero nunca nadie la tendría, disfrute de la manera que el idiota babeaba por ella, hoy no me dejaría llevar por los celos que picaban en mi estómago.

-Un tequila… - dudo un segundo y luego de mirarme de reojo sonrió – para el caballero y para mí un orgasmo… - trague duro y él barman se derritió en el acto. _"Si, sí, mi mujer es sensual y atractiva"_, pensé orgulloso.

-¿Un orgasmo? – pregunte mientras el barman preparaba nuestros tragos.

-¿Quieres saber cómo se hace? – un leve tirón en mi pantalón me indico que esta salida no iba a durar mucho si seguíamos así.

-¿Cómo armas uno de esos? – lamí sus labios y luego la bese con deseo hasta que nos separó.

-Con vodka, durazno, piña colada y jugo de naranja – sonreí contra su cuello para luego besarlo con insistencia.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes la receta? – respiro profundo.

-Salí algo durante la universidad – mordí su labio inferior y sonrió.

-Sus tragos – dijo el barman y cuando lo mire pude notar la decepción en sus ojos. _"No, nunca la tendrás"_, pensé en mi mente.

-Señor Cullen su bebida – tome el vaso que me tendía Bella.

-¿Te emborracharías para mí? – pregunte abrazando su cintura.

-No, hoy quiero que tú te emborraches para mí – luego de darnos un apasionado beso, tome mi bebida, la cual Bella se encargó de reponer y no me negué.

Luego del quinto trago pedimos la botella de tequila, fuimos a un privado y Bella se dedicó a bailar para mi mientras yo me senté el sillón y la observe moverse tomando varios tragos más, no tenía la más puta idea de cómo llegaríamos a casa y era lo que menos me importaba ahora, lo que realmente me tenía preocupado es que en cualquier momento sería capaz de follarla delante de toda la gente.

-Baja un poco más – Bella estaba dándome la espalda, levantaba su pelo y giraba un poco su cabeza para poder mirarme. Balanceaba su trasero frente a mí y bajaba un poco -. Más abajo cariño – moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro bajo un poco más -…mmm… precioso… - murmure y me sentía un animal en celo.

-Así te gusta – bajo nuevamente pero esta vez paro un poco su trasero.

-Sigue así y en dos minutos te acuesto en la pequeña mesa para follarte – la escuche carcajearse y suspire profundo -. Vamos a casa Bella – sonó a ruego y no me molesto para nada.

-No puedes manejar has tomado mucho – contesto.

-Tampoco puedo hacerte el amor acá – se giró y se paró entre mis piernas, acaricie mi sexo por sobre la ropa bajo su mirada atenta -. Lo tengo duro y ya no lo puedo controlar, no me hace caso – dije aun acariciándome.

-Dame las llaves, yo te llevo – dijo sonriendo, rebusque las llaves del auto en mi bolsillo y se las entregue.

-Vamos – me puse de pie tambaleante. Bella busco nuestros abrigos pero no tenía frio, realmente había tomado demasiado, cuando llegamos al auto fue mi punto máximo, se giró a mirarme y la tela de su remera estaba mojada, seguramente sus senos estaban repletos de leche -. Entra en la parte de atrás – pedí con urgencia.

-Edward sube que te llevo – dijo sin darle importancia a petición.

-Metete atrás o te follo acá a la vista de todos – sonrió de manera exquisita, la tome de la cintura con fuerza y la aprisione contra el auto -. Mira esto mi pequeña diosa – roce sus senos por sobre la tela húmeda -… me vuelves loco… - relamí mis labios, solo quería sus pezones en mi boca -. Hace mucho no lo hacemos en el auto – Bella mordió su labio y estiro su mano para abrir la puerta.

Doy gracias que el auto de Carlisle tenia vidrios polarizados oscuros, apenas cerré la puerta luego de entrar comencé a desprender mi pantalón con brusquedad mientras Bella se quitaba las bragas y abrió sus piernas en claro ofrecimiento, deje mi pantalón en mis rodillas junto con mi bóxer, la acomode lo mejor que pude, acaricie su sexo con la palma de mi mano y comprobé que estaba extremadamente mojada.

-No necesitamos juego previo – murmure, alinee mi punta con su entrada y con un solo golpe fuerte y profundo reclame su interior con mi pene en ella.

-¡Oh si, Edward!... ¡Te siento tan inmenso!... – exclamo en cuanto me moví nuevamente de adentro afuera con fuerza con movimientos agiles y potente.

-¡Oh mi diosa!... ¡estás tan apretada!... ¡Tanto jugo!... – exclame a viva voz, lleno de placer y calentura.

-Fuerte… aaahhh… fuerte… - pidió entre jadeos, su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza, con la respiración rasposa. Baje el straples a los tirones liberando sus senos, acaricie con una mano todo el volumen y luego la otra, tire de sus pezones con fuerza logrando se retorciera aún más.

-¡Mierda Bella!... abre más las piernas… aaaahhh… - retorcía uno de sus pezones con mis dedos y grito fuerte, abrió un poco más sus piernas y me clave más en su interior.

El vaivén era frenético, lo alternaba con un movimiento circular, tire más de sus pezones, me abría paso en su estrecha cavidad una y otra vez con fuerza y lo más profundo posible, mi cadera se agitaban haciendo el encuentro de nuestros sexos más placentero, Bella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, placer y sexo en su estado más puro, una leve capa de sudor estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, sus paredes internas palpitaban intensamente succionando mi erección más en su interior, ese cosquilleo que anticipaba mi liberación se comenzó a acelerar y un par de minutos después lo hizo con mucha fuerza. Quede recostado sobre su cuerpo, aun con mi pene en su interior disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de placer que me brindaban sus paredes, la respiración de ambos agitada y jadeante.

-No me movería de acá – murmuro bajo.

-Yo tampoco pero quiero seguir en un lugar más cómodo – hable contra la piel de su cuello -. Vamos mi pequeña diosa, llévame a casa.

El viaje de regreso a Forks fue una tortura, no estábamos ni a mitad del viaje cuando mi erección estaba elevada de nuevo, únicamente podía mirar sus piernas desnudas y delicadas una y otra vez, considere seriamente masturbarme durante el camino pero me detuve porque prefería tener todo este vigor cuando llegáramos a casa.

La seguí directo a la cocina cuando entramos en la casa, ya a esta altura estaba desesperado por hacerle el amor de manera furiosa, la obligue a dejar la botella de agua que busco, termino recostada sobre la mesa, con su straples y pollera echas un boyo en su cintura, sus piernas abiertas de par en par y mi miembro hundido en su centro hasta el fondo. Luego le practique una maravillosa sesión de sexo oral que la dejo vibrando y deseosa de más cuando se vino con fuerza en mi boca dejándome saborear todo su esencia. Cuando terminamos me di unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas y la subí en brazos a nuestra habitación. Fue una noche intensa como hacía mucho nos teníamos, los dos satisfaciéndonos en extremo con pasión, amor y dedicación, llegada las once de la mañana recién nos estábamos despertando gracias al timbre de la casa que sonaba de manera insistente.

-Bella, cariño puedes ir a ver – apreté con dos dedos mi sien, se me partía en dos la cabeza y ese sonido del demonio no ayudaba para nada.

-¿Tengo que ir? – dijo removiéndose en la cama.

-Por favor Bella, se me parte la cabeza – rogué, en cuanto se levanto tome su almohada y tape mi cara para ver si de esa manera el ruido no me sonaba tan estridente, creo que me dormite varios minutos, pero ese placer en mi pene me despertó enseguida - ¡Mierda Bella!... – exclame cuando me masturbo más fuerte - ¡dame descanso diosa!... – el masajeo en mis testículos hizo que agitara mis caderas pidiendo más.

-Estás muy despierto – susurro, saque la almohada de mi cara para poder verla.

-Es por ti… mmm… aaahhh… mi-pequeña-diosa… ¡aaahhh!... – anoche me dio dos excelentes sesiones de sexo oral -. Móntame… estoy listo… ¡Oh diosa, así!... – no me dio tiempo a decir más, llevo mi erección al fondo de su útero haciendo que tocara su cerviz.

-¡Amo como me llenas!... – exclamo en éxtasis - ¡Edward!... ¡aaahhh!... – gimió en el primer movimiento de arriba abajo que realizo desplazándose por mi largo.

-Vamos pequeña diosa… hazlo…. Hazme disfrutar…. – murmure entre dientes, tome sus caderas con fuerza y Bella comenzó una carrera desenfrenada y rápida para llevarnos al máximo clímax.

….

-¡Más despacio! – exclame algo incómodo.

-¡Eddie, hermanito te extrañe! – exclamo Emmett ignorando mi queja.

-No me digas Eddie, osito – murmure y me apretó más -. Me vas a quebrar – correspondí el abrazo y varios rieron.

-Eres fuerte – me soltó y me dio una palmada fuerte en el brazo.

-Sé que me extrañas pero no por eso me lo tienes que demostrar rompiéndome – asegure y le di un puñetazo bastante fuerte en su hombro.

-¡Uy dios que enorme que esta! – Sentí que exclamo Bella, Emmett sonrió orgulloso y cuando me di vuelta vi al pequeño Peter en brazos de Rosalie -. Es un pequeño osito de verdad – tenía mucho más pelo pero corto de color negro como Emmett, cuando sonreía se le formaban esos pequeños hoyuelos igual que él, era un digno hijo de su padre, creo que de Rose solo tenía la piel blanca.

-Y pesado, no tienes una idea de que pesado esta – dijo Rosalie riendo. Bella enseguida lo comprobó ya que se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Toda la razón – besos los cachetes rechonchos de mi sobrino.

-Rose ¿Cómo estás? – aproveche que tenía los brazos libres y la abrace.

-Hola Edward – correspondió el abrazo -. Es bueno estar en casa.

-¿Estamos solos? – pregunto Emmett.

-Esme este año no invito a nadie más, quiso que solo estuviera la familia – explico Bella, ni siquiera los Brandon estarían ya que salieron a un viaje por su aniversario de casados.

-¿Mi sobrina? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Con mamá en la cocina – conteste.

-Voy a verla – Rosalie camino presurosa en dirección a la cocina seguida por Emmett.

-¡Estaba desesperada por llegar! – Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de Alice - ¡Por dios, que bueno verlos! – exclamo y se acercó a abrazar primero a Bella apretando a Peter en el proceso, pero el pequeño no se quejó, solo hablo en su lengua y reía.

-¡Jasper, hermano! – exclame cuando se acercó y nos abrazamos.

-Al fin llegamos – palmeo mi espalda. Nos separamos y ahora Alice vino abrazarme mientras Jasper hizo lo propio con Bella.

-Dame a mi sobrino – Bella me entrego a Peter quien empezó a balbucear y reír mientras le hacía cosquillas en su costillitas.

-Ven tengo que contarte muchas cosas – Alice tomo a Bella del brazo y la arrastro para el lado de la biblioteca.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian – dijo Jasper riendo y asentí de acuerdo, lo ayude a cargar una maleta hasta una de las habitaciones cargándola en una mano mientras en la otra sostenía a mi sobrino.

-¿Se quedan acá? – pregunte a Jasper, pensé que aprovechando que estaría la casa de Alice libre aprovecharían para estar solos.

-Estas no son mis maletas – lo mire sorprendido -, son de Rosalie y Emmett, las nuestras quedaron en el auto – rodé mis ojos.

-¡EMMETT! – grite a todo pulmón y unos segundos después el susodicho se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina mascando con total descaro.

-Mamá se pasó con la comida… - dijo mientras masticaba -, a poposito… mi sobina esta hemosa – reímos con Jasper.

-Los dejaste encargarse de tus maletas – golpeo su frente con una mano como si recordara y trago fuerte.

-¡Me olvide de las maletas! – exclamo y rodé mis ojos mientras Jasper reía.

-Ven y ayuda a Jasper – sin preámbulos se acercó y cargo tres maletas de una sola vez.

La cena de navidad la pasamos de maravilla, hubo miles de regalos lo cual no me asombro, nosotros solos le habíamos comprado tres regalos a Renesmee y dos a Peter, creo que necesitaríamos una maleta extra para toda la ropa y juguetes que le regalo la familia a nuestra pequeña. Esa noche no salimos a bailar preferíamos pasarla con la familia, quizás era lo que todos estábamos creciendo o la lejanía lo que nos hacía querer estar juntos el poco tiempo que nos encontrábamos.

El regreso a Chicago dejo un sabor amargo, una vez más con Bella estábamos lejos de la familia y ambos nos sentíamos un poco tristes, luego de unos días eso paso, sobre todo cuando volvimos a la vida ajetreada de siempre, la rutina. Lo único que cambio fue que esta vez decidimos que lo mejor era volver a retomar ciertas rutinas, dos días a la semana íbamos al gimnasio y por las tardes salíamos a caminar con Renesmee. Una vez al mes tomábamos una noche para nosotros y salíamos a comer o tomar algo, necesitábamos un tiempo a solas porque se notaba en momentos que Bella parecia como superada por todo.

…..

-Alice se pasó con la casa – murmuro Bella cuando dejamos todo en la que sería nuestra habitación esta semana. Era el casamiento de Alice y Jasper, había alquilado una casa para toda la familia, sería divertido estar juntos.

-Pero estaremos todos juntos – Bella sonrió ante eso. Renesmee estaba en la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial, eso sería incomodo -. Lo único malo es que no me dejaras tocarte en toda la semana – no si nuestra pequeña estaba en el mismo dormitorio.

-No es mucho tiempo – la tome de la cintura y la empuje en la cama, quede sobre su cuerpo mientras ella reía.

-Es una eternidad, te has dado cuenta que luego del embarazo nuestra vida sexual cambio bastante – asintió con ganas, en cierta forma se había vuelto más salvaje, confiada y variada.

-¿Te gusta tanto como a mí? – pregunto juguetona.

-Me fascina, te has vuelto sumamente juguetona – busque sus labios y no tuve tiempo de besarla por mucho tiempo porque nuestra pequeña comenzó a balbucear a los gritos -Creo que el juego termino por ahora – dije mientras me levantaba.

-Bueno por lo menos tenemos baño incluido – levante las cejas varias veces, rió con ganas y saque a mi pequeña de la cuna -. ¿Y tú traviesa? – le hice cosquillas en sus costillitas y se reí mientras se retorcía.

-Voy a desempacar un poco, es mejor estirar el frac que vas a usar – asentí de acuerdo y me senté en el piso a jugar con mi pequeña mientras Bella desempacaba, por lo visto éramos los primeros en llegar.

Cuando termino con la ropa nos dispusimos a bajar, la casa era de dos plantas, en ese momento llegaban mamá y papá los cuales estaban encantados de estar todo un fin de semana con nosotros, en realidad, con Renesmee cerca. A la mañana temprano me fui a la iglesia donde tenía que practicar la música de entrada para Alice, que desecho la tradicional melodía nupcial, había elegido un tema dulce pero a la vez alegre, como era ella sin duda.

-¡BELLA, EDWARD! – esa era claramente la voz de Alice, aprovechando que mamá y papá cuidaban a los niños esta noche y temprano se los habían llevado de paseo con Bella estábamos enredados entre las sabana de la cama desnudos y con mi miembro dentro de ella.

-Es irritante a veces – murmure contra la piel de su cuello, moví mis caderas sobre ella para entrar y salir otra vez, succione la piel de su cuello y mi marca quedo en el lugar.

-¡No pares! – exclamo mientras movía sus caderas al compás.

-¡BELLA! – los golpeas en la puerta fueron fuerte.

-¡ALICE VETE! – exclame alto.

-¡Oh Dios!... ¡Edward!... –gimió Bella cuando tome el pezón izquierdo entre mis dientes y lo tire con fuerza.

-¡SE NOS HACE TARDE! – exclamo desde el otro lado golpeando estrepitosamente la puerta.

-Más fuerte… aaahhh… - no tenía que pedirlo dos veces, agite mis caderas más rápido y sus paredes ondulaban con fuerza apretándome dentro de ella.

-Vamos pequeña diosa…. Córrete para mí – murmure en su oído, sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza aprisionándome en su interior y acalle el grito con mis labios.

-¡SALGAN AHORA! –se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡ALICE DAME DIEZ MALDITOS MINUTOS! – grito Bella y reí bajo, mientras seguía besando el valle de sus senos.

-¡QUE HUMOR! ¡LOS ESPERAMOS ABAJO! – Bella resoplo y solo pude reír más.

-Odio tener que salir de ti – me apoye sobre mis codos y mira la unión de nuestros sexos.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo – me moví dentro de ella, aun no estaba del todo flácido -. Me vas a dejar con ganas y te olvidas que vamos a ver estríper – eso me saco todo el humor que tenía y me retire de su interior.

-Podrían hacer otra cosa – reproche.

-¿Ustedes a dónde van? – Me encogí de hombros - ¿Va a ver strippers? – la realidad era que no tenía idea.

-No me pregunte pero el plan de ustedes no me gusta para nada – asegure molesto.

-No tengo tiempo de ducharme, Alice va a matarme si demoro más – tenía toda la razón, la vi olfatear su brazo y reí -. Huelo a sexo – reí con ganas.

-Mantente alejada de todos esos vagos – dije en tono de advertencia.

Nos aseamos rápido y luego de vestirnos bajamos aún más rápido, después de aguantar varias bromas sobre lo que estábamos o no haciendo en el dormitorio hace unos momentos nos separamos y cada uno fue a la despedida de soltero que le correspondía. La nuestra fue muy tranquila, pensé que Emmett se iba a despachar con un local como el que busco para mi despedida de soltero pero solo era un bar que alquilo, los tragos eran gratis y sin límites y dos stripper que brindaron un show que fue bueno, no lo puedo negar, tampoco es que soy inmune a otros cuerpos por estar casado.

-Edward no molestes – desde que vi a las strippers tenía mi pene erecto, Bella llego más tarde que yo y por como huele había bebido más que yo.

-Te necesito amor – murmure en su oído mientras seguía acariciando sus senos por debajo de la ropa.

-Ahora no, me duele la cabeza – pegue mi erección a su trasero -. Más tarde, me siento mal – insistió.

-Bella, por favor – refregué mi erección en ella, realmente la necesitaba.

-¡Oh dios! – se levantó de pronto dejándome sorprendido… y erecto, entro en el baño y la escuche vomitar. Bueno eso logro reducir mi erección a nada.

-¿Te sientes muy mal? – pregunte cuando llegue a su lado, tome su pelo y ella lo soltó.

-Bastante y esta noche es la boda – murmuro bajo.

-Tomaste demasiado – asegure.

-Creo que más bien mezcle demasiado – me senté junto a ella frente al inodoro.

-Te voy a buscar algo para la resaca – me miro sonriendo.

Después del mediodía todo se aceleró de manera increíble, las corridas por las cosas de último momento, los preparativos previos y los nervios nos tenían a todos de acá para allá para tener todo perfecto como Alice quería. Finalmente cuando entramos en la iglesia Bella y Rosalie que eran las damas de honor se quedaron en el cuarto donde se encontrarían con Alice, mamá y papa se hicieron cargo de nuestros pequeños y Emmett y yo fuimos con Jasper ya que éramos sus padrinos.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunte cuando me acerque a Jasper, se lo notaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo esto no cambia nada – dijo Emmett con seriedad.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que todo salga como quiere Alice – acomodo un poco su saco y la flor blanca que llevaba.

-Veras que todo sale más que bien, Alice estará feliz – asegure.

-Además – Emmett golpeo su hombro -, lo más importante es que van a estar juntos y toda la familia los acompaña – Jasper sonrió y asintió.

-Es cierto y ella ya es feliz – dijo sonriendo.

-Chicos – papá se asomó por la puerta -. Alice ya está lista – Jasper sonrió más ampliamente.

-Vamos – dijo saliendo de manera presurosa por la puerta.

Me acomode frente al piano cuando me indicaron que Alice estaba frente a la entrada, comencé a tocar la melodía y la puerta se abrió, sonreí al ver a Bella estaba radiante, totalmente bella, nunca un nombre le sentó tan perfecto a una persona. Detrás de ella unos minutos después apareció Alice enfundada en un vestido blanco amplio y de encaje, se veía realmente increíble, venia acompañada de su padre al cual se lo notaba emocionado. Cuando llego al altar y tomo la mano de Jasper fue cuando dejo salir la primera lágrima pero sonrió, estaba feliz, termine la melodía y tome mi lugar junto al novio.

Cuando llegamos al salón la decoración era romántica y de ensueño, una enorme carpa blanca la cual tenía surcando largas guirnaldas de tela blanca que caían en distintos lugares, globos blancos de helio daban en el techo inundándolo, flores blancas en los centros de mesa, guirnaldas mezcladas con la tela, las mesas con los manteles del mismo color al igual que el forro de las sillas. Era la boda de ensueño de Alice y muchas veces hubiera querido que la nuestra fuera así, no algo tan simple como lo que fue. Ocupamos nuestra mesa, Alice y Jasper hicieron su gran entrada, estábamos en la misma mesa que ellos, fueron brindis muy emotivos, Emmett como siempre puso la nota cómica, Bella dio un increíble discurso sobre lo importante que era Alice para ella y lo feliz que la hacía verla pletórica de felicidad. Después de la cena llego la hora del vals, cada uno bailo con los novios, mientras bailaba con mamá vi a Bella tomar a Renesmee en sus brazos y bailar con ella entre la gente, se veían hermosas las dos, luego papá se la saco de brazos y ella quedo mirándolos mientras bailaban.

-¿Me permite este baile? – le pregunte tendiéndole mi mano, me miro sonriendo.

-Sera un placer – la tomo y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista que habían armado. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y ella llevo las suyas a mi nuca.

-¿Te dije que te ves exquisita? – se sonrojo como me gustaba. Su vestido era de color crudo, largo y ceñía su figura hasta la cintura donde caía en una amplia falda.

-Creo que es la cuarta o quinta vez que me lo dices – apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Y lo seguiré diciendo toda la noche – asegure. Nos quedamos en silencio -. Así me imagine que sería nuestra fiesta - murmure mientras nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música lenta.

-Pero yo no lo quería así - dejo un pequeño beso en mi pecho -, lo único que quería y quiero es estar junto a ti por siempre- nos miramos a los ojos.

-Junto a ti por siempre va a ser – asegure y nos fundimos en un beso lento, nuestro labios danzaban como si fueran uno solo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Frustraciones

_**Capítulo 12: Frustraciones.**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Ay, amar es un viaje con agua y con estrellas,_

_Con aire ahogado y bruscas tempestades de harina:_

_Amar es un combate de relámpagos_

_Y dos cuerpos por una sola miel derrotados._

_Extracto: Soneto XII - Pablo Neruda._

Para abril ya hacía un mes que había empezado la construcción del hotel, Renesmee tenía los 7 meses, solo hacía unos par de días lo había cumplido, Bella estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo, se la veía realmente preocupada y yo totalmente compenetrado con la construcción del hotel, esto sumado a mi trabajo hacia que estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero hasta el momento Bella no se había quejado.

Renesmee estaba en un momento importante, la doctora Emma Anderson nos había indicado hace un mes atrás que debía comenzar a ingerir alimentos, así que estábamos presentándole distintas comidas, en principios purés de verduras y frutas, algo de carne y pollo. Ya se sentaba solita, los "ma", "da", "pa", "ta" eran sonidos que se repetían en la casa a toda hora, sus pucheritos eran realmente compradores y su risa era de campanitas, sus ojitos brillaban cuando algo captaba su atención lo cual era prácticamente todo lo que tenía adelante, la dejaba golpetear las teclas del piano cada tanto, Bella disfrutaba haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita. Cada tanto había muchos llantos, estaba molesta porque le estaban empezando a salir los dientes y eso llevaba a que babeara de manera incesante, así que Bella sabia protestar porque debía cambiarle los baberos constantemente y además debíamos controlarle aún más porque llevaba todo a la boca.

Salí de ducharme con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura, Bella había ido hasta el mercado a comprar lo necesario para la cena de esta noche la cual me tocaría preparar a mí, Renesmee estaba durmiendo una pequeña siesta ya que anoche y durante la mañana no había dormido por la molestia por la dentición. Me cambien rápidamente pase por el dormitorio de mi pequeña princesita y fui a la cocina para ir sacando lo que necesitaría para preparar verdura cortada acompañada con carne, nuestro alimento era el mismo que el de Renesmee.

-Edward – Bella entro en la casa, sentí el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-En la cocina cariño – conteste no muy alto para no despertar a Renesmee.

-Me encontré con Charlotte – deje lo que estaba haciendo y la mire apretando la mandíbula, creía que le había dejado claro que se alejara.

-¿Dónde? – se sentó en una de las sillas altas frente al desayunador.

-En el mercado, pero creo que me estaba siguiendo – me acerque a ella y me senté.

-¿Qué te dijo? – respiro profundo.

-Solo que ella había soñado con lo que tenemos, que siempre lo quiso y que se lo habían arrebatado – resople molesto, tome sus manos entre las mías y sentí el leve temblor por los nervios.

-Creí haberle dejado claro la última vez cuando me busco que se alejara – comente molesto.

-¿Cuándo te busco? – _"¡Oh mierda, me olvide ese detalle!"_, exclame en mi mente y la mire con culpa -. Edward ¿Cuándo te busco y dónde? – insistió cuando no hable.

-Fue a mi oficina, quería hablar conmigo….

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! – exclamo enojada y con justa razón, se supone que siempre le pido no nos ocultemos las cosas. Saco sus manos de las mías y se puso de pie alejándose.

-No quería que te preocuparas…

-¡Edward por dios! ¡¿Y cómo crees que estoy ahora?! ¿¡Crees que es bueno que ignore que anda detrás de nosotros?! ¡¿Qué has hablado con ella de nuevo y yo no estoy enterada?! – caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosa.

-Sé que debí contártelo….

-¡Por supuesto que debiste hacerlo! ¡Tú eres el que siempre insiste en que nos contemos todo! – exclamo enojada -. ¡Estoy harta! ¡A veces solo quiero levantar mis cosas e irme sin tener que ver a nadie ni preocuparme por nada!

-Me voy a encargar de esto, sabes que siempre lo hago, no dejaría que nada les pase – me sonrió levemente, la tome del borde del pantalón y la atraje hasta a mí para abrazar su cintura, llevo sus brazos a mi cuello y me rodeo con ellos -. Además sabes que no podrías vivir sin Renesmee y sin mí – murmure contra sus labios.

-Siempre te encargas – murmuro -. Y de eso ultimo no estoy muy segura – la mire sorprendido y busco mis labios para fundirnos en un beso suave, me separe y la mire, aun no sabía bien si lo último lo había dicho en verdad -. Creo que no podría vivir sin tus besos – sonrió levemente y le sonreí.

-Qué te parece si llamo a Jenks y le pido que averigüe donde esta Charlotte y luego tengo una conversación con ella para pedirle que se aleje – pregunte mientras comenzaba a desprender la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué tipo de conversación? – cuando llegue a desprender el segundo botón debajo de sus senos abrí la camisa dejando a la vista un hermoso brasier de encaje rojo algo transparente. Bella hacia un mes dejo de amamantar así que sus senos eran completamente míos de nuevo.

-Una en la que le deje muy claro que si se te vuelve a acercar a ti o nuestra pequeña o a mí la voy a denunciar – baje la copa izquierda del brasier dejando al aire su seno, relamí mis labios.

-Sino lo haces te quedas sin esposa – bese la punta del pezón y se estremeció, sonreí ante eso.

-Ahora quiero cambiarte el humor – dije dando una rica lamida en el pezón, Bella ronroneo de placer.

-Renesmee… debemos hacerle de comer – murmuro con voz rasposa.

-Puedo ser rápido – conteste y engullí el pezón con mi boca succionándolo con fuerza. Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás totalmente entregada.

Lleve una mano a su espalda evitar que alejara su seno de mi boca, la otra la lleve a su trasero el cual comencé a acariciar por arriba de los pantalones de jean ajustados que tenía puesto, Bella comenzó a gemir más alto a medida que mi lengua acariciaba la punta de su pezón en mi boca, podría estar toda la vida prendido de esta manera a ella.

-Aguarda… - intento alejarse pero me prendí a un más de su seno -… espera… espera… - insistió y me aleje para mirarla.

-Quiero sentirte ahora – trague en seco, mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada, no podía esperar mi pene ya mostraba la erección en toda su plenitud.

-Tengo algo para ti – se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse y la tome de la cintura pegándola a mi pecho.

-Bella por favor – rogué haciéndola sentir mi erección en su trasero. Lleve una mano al seno que aún estaba al aire y lo acaricie con ansias.

-Menos… oh dios… de-cinco-minutos… - murmuro rápido mientras movía un poco su trasero contra mi erección.

-Bella…. Ahora… - retorcí el pezón entre mis dedos y su cuerpo se agito.

-Por favor… es… especial… - entre respiraciones profundas -. Te-va-a-gustar… - aseguro.

La solté -. Si Renesmee se despierta y no ha pasado nada tendremos problemas – reproche.

-Cinco – dijo y salió corriendo para la habitación.

Me tire en el sillón grande del living orando para que se apurara, no tenía idea de lo que podía estar haciendo pero quería que lo hiciera rápido porque no daba más, necesita con urgencia hacerle el amor. Mire la hora por tercera vez, los cinco minutos que prometió se hicieron quince minutos y esto me daba mala espina porque no creía que Renesmee fuera a dormir mucho más. Sentí las pisadas en el pasillo, parecían como tacos altos cosa que me sorprendió, fueron directo a la cocina.

-Cierra los ojos – respire profundo.

-Bella… - iba a protestar pero me corto.

-Por favor, cierras los ojos – parecia apenada.

-Los tengo cerrados – dije cuándo obedecí, nuevamente sentí sus pasos acercándose.

-¡Dios!... solo… no te vayas a reír… - eso me sorprendió -…sino te gusta…

-Bella…

-¡Aun no!... dame un segundo que algo se desacomodo – esto estaba incrementando mis ansias -…. Ahora… ábrelos despacio…. - Trague en seco y torcí mi cabeza para un costado con los ojos muy abierto, gire mi cabeza lentamente para el otro lado y volví a tragar duro -. No te gusta – aseguro, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo desde su cara con un antifaz negro hasta sus pies con esos tacos altos de color rosa.

-¿Gustarme? – si pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba ahora no aseguraría eso -. Gírate, déjame verte de atrás – se giró lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas, ese moño rosa en el nacimiento de su trasero era el paraíso.

-Dime algo – musito en voz baja.

-¿Has sido una pequeña mala? – giro un poco su cabeza y me miro sonriendo. El trajecito era de color negro y blanco, el corsé sin breteles tenía la parte del busto de cuero negro, el torso en blanco y negro formando picos hacia abajo, una pollerita cortita negra algo transparente, un moño rosa grande en la parte de atrás, medias a mitad de muslo a rayas blanca y negras, zapatos altos de color rosa. El antifaz negro en su cara, una pequeña ladronzuela, sexi, sensual con su pelo cayendo suelto algo revuelto, y sus labios rojos, era una Bella que no había visto hasta ahora.

-Me he portado algo mal – contesto sonriendo - ¿Quieres ver que tengo aquí? – tomo la pollera por atrás y meció un poco su trasero, relamí mis labios, la tendría así todo el día.

-No quiero perderme nada – murmure, levanto la pollerita y sus bragas eran negras, fruncidas bastantes anchas ya que apenas se adentraba entre sus glúteos, con algunos voladitos en la entrepierna.

-¿Te gusta? – movió su trasero de un lado para el otro aun mostrándome esa sexi braga.

-Deja de menearte de esa manera, mi pantalón va a estallar – se giró de nuevo.

-Y mira – dijo levantando la pollería por delante, justo en donde está su pubis, bajando hacia su vagina había un corazoncito rosa no muy claro que se perdía entre sus piernas.

-Acércate – negó con la cabeza -. Acércate – insistí y volvió a negar, me puse de pie y en un movimiento rápido quede frente a ella -. Hazme caso, evidentemente has quebrantado la ley y no obedeces – mordió su labio y me miro por lo bajo.

-Pero soy mala, no tengo que hacerte caso – dijo con voz sensual, puso una mano en mi pecho y me insto a caminar hacia atrás, el sillón dio en mis piernas y me empujo un poco por lo que caí sentado y mirándola con adoración -. Las chicas malas no hacen caso – subió una pierna apoyándola en el sillón al costado de las mías, luego la otra y quedo arrodilla conmigo entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué hacen las chicas malas? – pregunte escaneando su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Desobedecen – contesto con cara de inocente.

-¿Y si ahora mismo te digo que vayas a ese rincón porque estas castiga y no te puedes sentar sobre mí? – mordió su labio de nuevo mientras comenzó a desprender mi camisa.

-Haría esto – se sentó sobre mi erección y se apretó con fuerza haciéndome jadear de placer. Meció sus caderas rozando nuestros sexos, cerré los ojos para recibir todo el placer que me brindaba, hurgueteaba los bolsillos de mi pantalón -. Me encontré esto – abrí los ojos y tenía mi billetera en su mano, saco los billetes y los balanceo en el aire -, es mío ahora – relamí mis labios una vez más cuando los guardo entre sus senos.

-No, no, no… - lleve mis manos a sus piernas y las subí por sus muslos acariciando suavemente hasta llegar a sus nalgas -. Eso está muy mal, eres una ladronzuela mala – le di dos pequeños chirlos en cada nalga.

-Castígame – contesto seductora.

El trajecito se desprendía por la espalda, baje el cierre lentamente mientras Bella desprendía mi pantalón y lo habría, deje caer la parte de arriba que quedo arrugada en su cintura, bajo un poco mi bóxer liberando mi erección, lo próximo que sentí fueron las paredes de Bella envolviendo mi miembro llevándolo al fondo de su útero y arqueando su espalda de placer cuando mi punta toco su fondo.

-¡Oh dios, Bella! – exclame cuando se cerró en torno a mi miembro. Hubiera preferido se sacara las bragas.

Estuvo un par de minutos quieta disfrutando la sensación, llevo una mano hacia atrás tomándose de mi muslo, con la otra se tomó de mi hombro con fuerza y sin espera comenzó a subir y bajar por mi erección de manera rápida y profunda una y otra vez, prácticamente me sacaba completamente de su interior para volver a llevarme al fondo, apenas había corrido las bragas a un costado, la faldita levantada echa un bollo y junto con el resto en su cintura, aún tenía el antifaz puesto, sus senos saltaba cada vez que ella lo hacía y me desesperaba por empezar a disfrutar de ellos.

-¡Edward!... ¡Oh dios!... ¡tócame!... – lleve mi mano derecha a su senos para acariciarlos alternando entre uno y otro, la otra mano la deje en sus nalgas las cuales también acariciaba y pellizcaba – ¡sí!… asiii… - murmuro cuando tire de sus pezones una y otra vez.

-Bella… te… ves… aaahhh… increíble… - nuestras respiraciones eran superficiales, jadeábamos con fuerza y la capa de sudor entre sus senos se incrementaba. Le di una pequeña nalgada – ¡chica mala!... – exclame y le di otra pequeña nalgada -… mi ladronzuela…

-Tuya… ¡Oh dios!... ¡Edward!... – exclamo cuando le di otra pequeña nalgada y sus paredes se cerraron con más fuerza apretando mi miembro en su interior.

Se empezó a desesperar, agilizo los movimientos subiendo y bajando ayudándose por sus manos sostenida de mí, se detuvo un segundo y comenzó a moverse en forma circular, el roce, la sensación, las ondulaciones eran increíbles, excitantes y muy reveladoras. Acerque mi boca a su pezón y lo succione con fuerza entre mis labios, todo su cuerpo tembló de placer y dio pequeños chillidos, se agito nuevamente comenzó a saltar de nuevo sobre mí, arriba y abajo, rápido y fuerte, mordí levemente el otro pezón y luego subí a su cuello, se abrazó a mi cuello, se movió en círculos nuevamente y se apretó más contra mí cuando el orgasmo tomo su cuerpo haciéndola gritar mi nombre a viva voz. Tome sus nalgas con mis manos, la hice subir y bajar por mi erección un par de veces más y llego mi liberación. Cuando finalmente nos calmamos nos miramos a los ojos y reímos los dos con ganas durante un par de minutos para luego besarnos con pasión y disfrutar de unas sensuales y suaves caricias post sexo.

….

-¡Edward!... - una Bella sollozando sonó del otro lado de la línea cuando atendí el celular.

-¿Que paso cariño? ¿Es Renesmee, le paso algo? - pregunte con ansiedad mientras me dirigí rápido hacia la salida de la oficina.

-Ven a casa, te necesito en casa ahora - lloro con más fuerza.

-¡Llego pronto! - exclame.

En tiempo record llegue a casa, maneje como un desquiciado por las calles de Chicago, no tenía idea que había pasado pero que Bella llorara con tanta angustia tenía mi corazón al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-¡Bella! - exclame apenas entre en la casa, me encamine para los dormitorios pero ella fue más rápida y sin decir nada se abalanzo contra mi cuerpo y la abrace fuerte - ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está Renesmee? - pregunte con más ansiedad.

-Esta... durmiendo... - sollozo y respire tranquilo.

-¿Porque estas así? - levanto su cabeza y me miro.

-Charlotte estaba en el parque - la mire sorprendido, el último encuentro fue hace unas semanas atrás y solo me dejo la certeza que tenía una gran confusión en su cabeza -. Sabe dónde vivimos Edward, estuvo hablando de que ella debía tener una niña como la nuestra, una familia como la nuestra, que todo lo había soñado contigo, intento sacar a Renesmee del coche, según ella solo quería saber cómo se sentiría sostener un hijo...

-Tranquila - murmure acariciando su rostro.

-Edward no quiero que le pase algo a mi bebé - murmuro.

-No va a pasar nada, yo las protejo y me encargo de esto y veras que Charlotte no se acercara más - eso era seguro, iba a tener una muy seria conversación con Charlotte.

-Dijo que quiere tener lo que tengo yo... - dijo entre lágrimas -, que haría cualquier cosa por estar como estoy yo... y tener una bebe como la nuestra... - la abrace con más fuerza aun.

-Shhh, cariño... tranquila... veras que no pasara nada... - la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta el sillón, me senté con ella en mi falda y la abrace con fuerza mientras seguía sollozando en mi hombro -. La voy a buscar y voy a hablar con ella – solo debía hacer una llamada Jenks.

Cuando cenamos Bella no estaba del mejor ánimo, apenas comió y solo miraba a Renesmee con preocupación mientras le daba de comer, esto no era bueno, que Charlotte apareciera de esta manera una y otra vez no me gustaba. Cuando finalmente logre que se durmiera después de que lo hizo Renesmee llame a Jasper para saber si podíamos hacer algo de manera legal para mantenerla alejada, pero lamentablemente no había ningún artilugio legal que pudiera evitar eso, sobre todo porque no había hecho amenazas ni daño, aunque para mí todo su desvarió era amenazante.

-Edward Cullen – conteste apenas sonó el celular, estaba concentrado mirando el plano del hotel junto con Steven, mi contratista, con él había trabajado en el Volterra.

-Edward soy Jason Jenks – en el acto preste atención.

-Steven dame unos minutos – asintió y salí del remoque que estaba en la obra -. Jason ya tienes lo que te pedí de Charlotte – asegure.

-Sí, te conseguí la dirección de donde está viviendo, no sabía que habían tenido una relación – indico.

-Fue hace años, antes de estar con Bella – conteste.

-Me lo tendrías que haber dicho, sobre todo si ha vuelto como me dijiste, quizás nunca se alejó – eso me preocupo aún más.

-Sinceramente no creo que sea capaz de lastimar a nadie - ¿Matar a los padres de Bella?, me era imposible creer eso de Charlotte.

-Edward me has contado sobre sus encuentros, ella tiene resentimiento hacia Bella, muchas veces la gente que menos esperas es la que más te hace daño – respire profundo.

-Bueno, me voy a encargar de dejarle las cosas claras – escuche un resoplido del otro lado, no parecia estar a gusto.

-Si pudiera aconsejarte y me hicieras caso te pediría que no lo hicieras, pero noto que no eras de quedarte de brazos cruzados así que por lo menos déjame aconsejarte que no la trates mal, no la amenaces o provoques, habla tranquilo, no quieres que esto la lleve a algo más – aseguro.

-De acuerdo, voy a seguir ese consejo – asegure.

Cuando termine con la obra verifique que Jason me había enviado la dirección de Charlotte por mensaje, llame a Bella y le avise a donde iría, no estaba tranquila pero era hora de alejar a esa mujer de nuestras vidas para siempre. La casona era vieja pero restaurada, me atendió una mujer mayor que dijo ser el ama de llaves, me indico que la señora había salido de viaje de trabajo y no volvía en un mes, por lo menos por ese tiempo estaríamos tranquilos, pero sin duda luego de eso la iría a buscar.

Renesmee cumplió los ocho meses, empezó a gatear hace unos días por lo que estábamos como locos, porque se metía por cada rincón y tocaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, además hacia su mejor esfuerzo una y otra vez para ponerse de pie sostenida de los sillones, la mesa chica, las camas y las sillas, con las sillas era un gran problema porque la última vez casi se le va encima, pero era un pequeña inteligente y dejo de agarrarse de ellas para pararse, lloraba cada vez que lograba pararse y luego caía de cola sentada por no poder mantenerse. Señalaba insistente cuando quería algo y lloraba con fuerza cuando no se lo dábamos, además de que el "no" lo entendía a la perfección. Es divertido verla pero a su vez puede llegar a alterar, juega con todo lo que llega a sus manos, lo retuerce, zamarrea, tira, muerde y babea, varios de mis planos sufrieron estragos y alguna que otra hoja de los manuscritos de Bella también. Se asusta terriblemente cuando suena el timbre de la casa y llora con todos sus pulmones, pero está creciendo hermosa y feliz, que es lo más importante.

-Edward – sentí la voz de Bella a lo lejos, estaba muy concentrado en el plano del hotel, mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y cada tanto encontraba una modificación para realizar -. Edward – toco mi hombro.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? – pregunte sin mirarla.

-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Es importante amor, realmente tengo que terminar esto para indicarle mañana a Steven – seguí midiendo y trazando.

-Solo será unos minutos…

Me gire y le sonreí -. Dame unos minutos – le di un pequeño beso y me sonrió apenas, volví al plano y seguí trabajando.

-De acuerdo – contesto mientras se alejaba.

Cuando entre en nuestra habitación eran las dos de la mañana y Bella estaba muy dormida, los minutos que le pedí se hicieron horas y no pudimos hablar de lo que ella quería, me prometí que al otro día lo haríamos pero no quedamos dormidos porque no puse el despertador, así que anduvimos a las corridas durante la mañana para llegar a tiempo al trabajo y quedamos en hablarlo después porque según ella no era tan importante, pero igual no la veía del todo bien, lo único que me hizo prometer como cinco veces durante el viaje a su trabajo es que hoy llegaría temprano porque necesitaba la ayudara con Renesmee para ella dedicarse a hacer algo importante del trabajo.

-¿¡Donde estas!? - me sorprendió escucharla tan enojada.

-Estoy terminando algunas cosas en la obra - conteste sin darle mayor importancia.

-¡Tendrías que haber llegado hace dos horas! - realmente estaba irritada, últimamente pasaba que llegaba un poco más tarde por ir a supervisar la construcción del hotel, pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido problemas.

-Me atrase un poco tenía que terminar de ver unas reformas con Steven...

-¡Contaba contigo! ¡Mis cosas también son importantes pero parece que no te interesa! - dicho eso corto en el acto.

Respire profundo varias veces, no tenía sentido alterarme, hacia días que Bella estaba ansiosa, muy nerviosa y se perdía mucho en su cabeza, pero lo atribuí a todo lo que había pasado con Charlotte y el hecho de que aún no podía dar con ella para hablar.

-Hola cariño - estaba en la cocina, me sorprendió el desorden de la casa. Intente darle un beso pero se alejó - Bella ¿qué pasa? - me miro enojada y mucho.

-Ocúpate de tu hija - dijo de manera seca.

-¿Donde esta? - miro hacia el living y salió caminando enojada para las habitaciones - ¡RENESMEE NO! - sentí el grito y luego el llano de mi pequeña, me apresure a llegar a nuestra habitación - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es la tercera vez que te reto! - Renesmee le tiraba los brazos pero Bella la ignoraba completamente.

-Bella, solo es una bebe - no me miro.

-¡Una bebe malcriada! - exclamo enojada, tome a Renesmee en brazos y se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Bella, mírala, quiere que la alces - Bella seguía recogiendo las hojas esparcidas en el piso.

-¡Solo llévala a la cuna y déjala ahí! - exclamo enojada.

Esto iba camino a ser una gran discusión, lleve a Renesmee a su habitación, la acune un par de minutos para que se calmara y luego la deje en la cuna con varios juguetes, cuando salí del dormitorio la vi pasar corriendo, el olor a quemado venia de la cocina.

-¡Maldición! - me acerque a la cocina, definitivamente Bella estaría realmente molesta, se le había quemado la cena. Tiro la hoya en la bacha de la cocina -. No puedo más con esto - murmuro en voz baja, quise tomarla del brazo cuando paso por mi lado pero me esquivo y volvió a la habitación.

-Bella es un bebe no se da cuenta aun de las cosas - entre en la habitación y estaba arreglando las hojas que había recogido.

-Si quieres cenar o darle de comer busca algo, no voy a volver a cocinar - ignoro lo que había dicho y siguió acomodando las hojas.

-Bella - me senté a su lado.

-Hace una semana que estoy tratando de terminar esto, ese es el tiempo que has llegado tarde a la casa... - respiro profundo -. No puedo seguir así, no puedo con Renesmee, el trabajo y todo... por hoy... solo hazme el inmenso favor de hacerte cargo... mañana veré como me las arreglo - dijo.

-Bella…

-¡Edward por favor!... – respiro profundo -. Tengo trabajo que terminar para mañana, solo ayúdame una vez, es todo lo que te pido ahora – me levante de la cama y la deje sola en la habitación.

Tire la comida que se había quemado y decidí que lo más práctico y rápido era hacer una sopa de fideos chiquitos, a Renesmee le gustaban mucho y no demoraría tanto, una vez preparado busque a Renesmee la cual para evitar más problemas quedo en su cuna jugando. Bella se negó a comer, no le insistí, estaba realmente enojada, cenamos con mi princesita y luego de un rato más que jugamos la bañe y la hice dormir.

-Bella no debiste gritarle de esa manera – suspiro profundo y me miro ceñuda.

-No hagamos esto ahora, aún estoy molesta – comenzó a recoger las cosas de la cama -. Te dejo la cama aún tengo que terminar – me pare frente a ella cuando antes de que saliera.

-La viste llorar, por lo menos la hubieras buscando antes de que se durmiera – insistí -. No fue tan grave, solo tiro un par de hojas, hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo – ahora me miro severa y mucho.

-Yo entiendo que mi trabajo no es tan importante como el tuyo, no es un gran proyecto que lleva mucha elaboración y tiempo – rodé mis ojos molesto -, pero esto es lo que amo, hace semanas que no puedo hacerlo bien, que no puedo dedicarme como tendría que hacerlo, no me he quejado porque llegas tarde cada día, porque pasas todo el tiempo en tus planos y la obra, los clientes y el estudio, pero esto es importante para mí, reduje las horas por Renesmee, dedico menos tiempo en casa por ella, solo un día te pedí repetidas veces que llegaras temprano, que me ayudaras solo un poco pero aun así no puedo contar contigo… - intente hablar pero no me dejo - ¿Con que cara voy a ir mañana a presentarle a Katherine los manuscritos con hojas arrugadas e incluso rotas? ¿Acaso tú lo harías, le presentarías algo en este estado a tus jefes? – Mire una hoja que tenía separada, muy arrugada y un poco rota, negué con la cabeza -. No lo harías, ya no tengo remedio, no puedo pasarlo porque tengo que terminar de leer y hacer el informe, no solo de este sino de otros dos que apenas si he leído rápidamente, tengo fecha de entrega que no puedo dejar de cumplir –abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Espera Bella, lo siento…

-Edward dejemos esto para otro momento porque realmente necesito terminar para mañana, si quieres y podemos, hablamos mañana, siento haberle gritado de esa manera a Renesmee pero estoy cansada y algo frustrada, sino te basta eso como excusa ahora realmente no me interesa – se fue de la habitación.

Me acosté a dormir, durante un par de horas estuve haciendo tiempo para esperar a Bella, me asome un par de veces al living y trabajaba intensamente, no sé bien a qué hora se acostó pero sé que fue tarde porque a la mañana se levantó con cara de cansada. Lo bueno fue que se encargó de Renesmee desde que se levantó hasta que nos marchamos dejándola con Maggie, pero durante el camino al trabajo solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana contestando con monosílabos las preguntas que le hacía.

-Edward cariño – sonreí al escuchar la voz de mamá.

-Mamá ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte sonriendo lo mejor que pude, aún tenía la nota amarga de la conversación con Bella anoche.

-Yo estoy bien, tú ¿estás bien? – sonreí un poco más.

-Estoy bien, en el trabajo, con muchas complicaciones – era preferible no hablar sobre Bella porque notaria el dejo amargo en mi voz.

-¿Cómo va el hotel? – pregunto con alegría.

-Muy rápido, le pedí a Steven agregara más hombres para acelerar la construcción – indique, esperaba en menos de un año tenerlo terminado.

-Estas apurado por terminarlo – aseguro y era así, no tan solo porque quería verlo en todo su esplendor sino porque me estaba consumiendo mucho tiempo.

-Ya sabes, estoy a punto de cumplir un sueño – conteste de manera simple.

-Eso es muy bueno ¿Renesmee, Bella? – quería evitar eso.

-Mamá estoy algo apurado, tengo al capataz y jefe de obra esperándome ¿llamabas por algo en particular? – consulte para cambiar de tema.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tesoro, solo quería avisarte que deben apartar unos días, el viernes de la próxima semana a tu padre le harán un reconocimiento especial por sus servicios a la comunidad y van a realizar un acto muy importante en Forks, él está muy emocionado – sonreí ante eso -. Es el 1 de junio – indico, en dos semanas.

-De acuerdo, con Bella nos organizamos y vamos sin duda – asegure.

-Los esperamos tesoro – nos despedimos después de eso.

Cuando llegue a casa me alegro escuchar las risas de Bella y Renesmee en el baño, me asome apenas y la estaba bañando, jugaban con el agua, Renesmee la salpicaba y las dos reían. Parecia estar de mucho mejor ánimo y era muy bueno. Sin molestarlas me puse a preparar la cena, una vez más había llegado tarde y había tenido toda la intención de llegar temprano, tendría que hacer un mejor esfuerzo.

-No te escuche llegar – mire a Bella sonriendo.

-Puedo decir antes que nada que siento no acompañarte más en esto – apenas sonrió -. Solo debo organizarme para poder ayudarte, lo hare y veras que los dos tendremos tiempo para todo – se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Está bien – contesto sonriendo un poco más animadamente.

-Tu querías hablarme de algo del trabajo – me miro unos segundos dudando.

-No ahora ¿Te llamo Esme? No la pude atender cuando me llamo – la observe por unos minutos, si bien no estaba enojada como ayer no estaba del todo bien.

-En dos semanas tenemos que ir a Forks – la mala cara que puso me indico que se venían problemas de nuevo -, a papá le van a dar un reconocimiento especial, hacen un acto importante y nos esperan, es el 1 de junio…

-No puedo ir – dijo separándose.

-Bella es un evento familiar importante – reproche.

-Ve tú, lleva a Renesmee, pero no puedo ir, quizás esos días me vengan incluso bien para despejarme – la mire ceñudo, que quería decir con eso.

-¿Quieres tenernos lejos? – pregunte asombrado.

-Necesito tranquilidad, unos días para dedicarme a lo mío – me contuve de decir algo más porque terminaríamos discutiendo a lo grande.

-Tranquilidad lejos de nosotros – asegure sin levantar la voz.

-Llamare a Carlisle y le explicare, no tendrás que lidiar con eso – la mire ceñudo y ella a mí de la misma manera - . Hablemos de esto después, voy a terminar de cocinar – ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero el ambiente quedo tenso sin duda.

Para el fin de semana Bella seguía en la misma postura, ella no iría a la celebración que realizaban en honor a mi padre y eso me molestaba mucho, era algo importante y ellos fueron un apoyo muy importante para ella, era un desaire grande y ya me había cansado de discutir por esto y por más cosas durante la semana. El fin de semana le propuse pasear por el parque con Renesmee, decidió quedarse en casa a trabajar por lo que fui solo con mi pequeña, esa noche tuvimos un pequeño e intenso intercambio de palabras, estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarla y ella lo único que hacía era alejarse, todo empeoro cuando el lunes y martes, llegue a la medianoche y Bella no había podido terminar con una informe que debía entregar el miércoles.

-Voy a ir a Forks – la mire sorprendido por el cambio de actitud, parecia relajada y mucho más animada.

-¿Por qué el cambio? – pregunte de mala gana.

-Cuando volvamos deberíamos hablar, hasta que nos vayamos tratemos de evitar discutir, ya no quiero hacerlo más, estoy cansada de eso y todo – la mire detenidamente, sé que algo más pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – negó con la cabeza.

-Después, estoy tomando una decisión… solo déjame pensar y luego hablaremos si es necesario – se acercó y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, rodé su cintura con la mía y busco mis labios para besarme con mucha pasión.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, hacia un par de semanas que veníamos distanciados y volver a besarnos así nos hacía falta a los dos, sus labios se movían ansiosos contra los míos, amagando con adentrar su lengua en mi boca, pero solo me tentaba para luego sacarla, hasta que la atrape con mi boca y gimió bajo, nos alejamos un poco, sonreímos, mire sus labios y sacando mi lengua busque su boca para adentrarme en su cálido interior y disfrutar de un nuevo beso caliente y sabroso. Bella fue por mas, sus manos buscaron el borde de mi remera y no me negué cuando me la quito hizo lo mismo con su remera y seguimos con el resto de la ropa, la ayude a subirse a mi falda y termino deslizándose por mi erección llevándola profundo en su interior, jadeamos al mismo tiempo de placer, sonreímos antes de buscar nuestros labios para chocarlos con fuerza y desesperación en lo que empezó a dibujar círculos con sus caderas moviéndose de manera intensa y rápida, vibrando por las sensaciones, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos y reencontrándonos con amor y pasión.


	14. Capítulo 13: ¿Qué paso?

_**Capítulo 13: ¿Qué paso?**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Apegada a mis brazos como una enredadera,_

_Las hojas recogían tu voz lenta y en calma._

_Hoguera de estupor en que mi sed ardía._

_Dulce jacinto azul torcido sobre mi alma._

_Extracto: Poema VI - Pablo Neruda._

Llegamos a Forks el jueves por la noche, era la medianoche cuando estábamos entrando en la casa que como siempre mamá se encargaba de tener lista y ordena para nuestra llegada, luego de bajar a Renesmee del auto se la entregue a Bella y fue a acostarla en la cuna de su habitación, me encargue de bajar las maletas, por el momento las dejaría en el living y por la mañana las subiría, no era mucho lo que habíamos traído ya que el domingo viajábamos de vuelta a Chicago.

-Está profundamente dormida – mire a Bella entrando en la habitación, venia sacándose la remera y quedando solo con el brasier -, el viaje la canso.

-Fue un día complicado, debimos preparar las maletas antes – me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Me voy a dar una ducha – asentí sonriendo y entro en el baño desprendiéndose el bermudas de jean que tenía puesto luego de sacarse las convers a patadas.

Puse mi celular y el de ella a cargar, comencé a desvestirme para acostarme como le gustaba que lo hiciera, solo en bóxer. La puerta del baño se entorno y Bella se asomó por el estrecho espacio, me miro sonriendo juguetona y en el acto supe cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¿Vienes? – mordió su labio y me miro por lo bajo.

-¿Lo dudas? – sonrió y desapareció de mi vista. Me quite la última prenda que me quedaba puesta en lo que caminaba al baño – Mi diosa… más preciosa que nunca – murmure contra la piel de su hombro, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo la corriente que siempre recorría ni piel cuando tocaba la suya no se hizo esperar, saltaba de su cuerpo al mío llevándonos rápidamente a una burbuja donde lo único que existía era su cuerpo unido al mío, su amor enlazado al mío -. Preciosa… mi diosa… - mordí levemente su hombro mientras acariciaba la piel de su vientre con mis manos.

-Te extraño… todo el tiempo… todo el día… - musito entre jadeos, su respiración ya estaba acelerada y entrecortada, era pesada y ruidosa.

-Te amo mi diosa… - subí dando besos hacia su cuello y llegue al lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordisquee suavemente.

-Yo también… Edward… - murmuro jadeante.

Subí mis manos a sus senos y tome cada uno con una mano, los amase suavemente durante uno minutos sin dejar de besar su cuello y su hombro, nos acercamos más a la pared y Bella apoyo sus dos manos en ella, comencé a tirar de sus pezones hacia adelanto logrando que se alargaran y endurecieran quedando marcados y más rozados de lo habitual. Baje mis manos acariciando los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero y acaricie cada glúteo con ellas, apreté, pellizque y le di un pequeña nalgada a cada uno, mi erección se elevaba imponente, palpitante, roja e hinchada, lista y ansiosa por adentrarse en ella.

-Abre las piernas – murmure en su oído, lo hizo de manera rápida.

-Hazme tuya… una vez más… - murmuro jadeando aún más.

-Siempre preciosa…. Siempre mía… - acaricie la raya de su trasero bajando hasta llegar a su centro, lentamente me abrí paso con dos dedos y bombee con fuerza dentro de ella mientras lleve mi otra mano a su pubis para bajar con caricias hasta su clítoris el cual masajee con movimiento circulares. Su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer delante mío, la respiración rasposa, sus labios abiertos en una gran "O" tragando aire de a bocanadas y su vientre agitado me daban la mejor visión de mi esposa.

-¡Oh dios!... ¡Edward!... ¡Aaahhh!... – el quejido de placer vibro en el lugar llenando mis sentidos.

-Dámelo amor… córrete para mi… - bombee con más fuerza y rapidez mis dedos en su cavidad estrecha, sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza y Bella exploto en un sonoro orgasmo exclamando mi nombre -. Así amor… disfrútalo… - susurre en su oído. Retire mis dedos de su interior, deje su clítoris y la gire por las caderas, la tome de los muslos y en un movimiento rápido la subí a mi cintura y sin esperar más me abrí paso con mi erección en su estrecho canal.

-¡Oh Bendito!... ¡EDWARD!... – grito de placer cuando quede clavado en su fondo adueñándome que cada rincón de su intimidad.

-Así mi diosa…. Toda mía…. – apoye su espalda en la pared, busque su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y mordisquearlo, moví mis caderas de manera frenética, abriéndome paso una y otra vez entre sus paredes que aun palpitaban intensamente por el orgasmo recién alcanzado.

-Así… fuerte… hazlo fuerte… - murmuro en mi odio, esos pequeños besos que enviaban su respiración agitada directo a mi oído me hacía estremecer por el placer intenso. Acelere mis envestidas haciéndolas endemoniadamente fuertes, su cuerpo subía y baja rosando la paredes, su interior palpitaba y se cerraba con fuerza en torno a mi miembro que ocupaba su estrecho canal totalmente bañado en sus jugos, humedad intensa y caliente.

-¡Edward!... ¡yo!... ¡no puedo!... – iba a ser intenso sin duda, su orgasmo estaba ahí pero no lo dejaba salir.

-¡Córrete Bella!... ¡Dámelo ahora mi diosa!... – exclame con ansiedad, mi pene ya daba la muestra de estar llegando al final – ¡AHORA! - exigí y con una convulsión que agito todo su cuerpo se corrió con fuerza cerrándose y apretándome en su interior, eso hizo que mi liberación fuera intensa vaciándome en su interior solo en un par de movimientos.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana Bella no estaba en la cama, anoche luego de que nos terminamos de duchar nos secamos el uno al otro y volvimos a hacer el amor en la cama de manera intensa, nos dormimos abrazados de manera profunda, por lo menos yo porque parecia que Bella se había levantado temprano. Apenas salí del dormitorio escuche las risas que venían del piso de abajo, mi pequeña princesita estaba despierta y seguramente haciendo alguna travesura con su madre.

-¿¡Que está pasando acá!? – Bella se sobresaltó mientras reía y Renesmee me tiro los brazos enseguida.

-Estaba preparando una sorpresa – protesto Bella. Tome a Renesmee en mis brazos - ¡Te va a ensuciar! – exclamo y me encogí de hombros.

-No importa, dime a que se debe que estén las dos llenas de harina – Bella tenía su remera con manchas blancas distribuidas por acá y allá, su pelo parecia canoso de tanta harina e incluso su cara estaba más blanca por el mismo motivo. Ni hablar de Renesmee que parecia un pequeño fantasmita.

-Estábamos preparando el desayuno pero tuvimos una guerra de harina cuando esta pequeña… - le hizo cosquillas en su pancita -…comenzó a meter la mano en la harina y bueno, ya vez lo evidente – sonreí y me acerque a darle un pequeño beso.

-A pesar de todo estas preciosa – mordió su labio sonriendo y luego juguetona se tomó de mi cuello colgándose un poco y salto para darme un fugaz beso en la boca -. Estás distinta – comente, hacía semanas estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, siempre seria y preocupada.

-Tome una decisión y estoy contenta con ella, pero lo hablamos después, ahora termino con el desayuno para que vayamos a saludar a la familia, Esme llamo y nos espera para almorzar – sonreí ante eso. Me gustaba verla de nuevo como la Bella que siempre conocí, con esa ternura, alegría y sonrisa en sus labios.

-De acuerdo – tome un poco de harina del paquete cuando se giró por lo que no me vio, me acerque a ella y soltándola por arriba de su cabeza la deje caer y quedo bañada.

-¡Edward! – exclamo tratando de simular estar enojada pero la sonrisa se le escapaba.

-Tenía que hacer eso, demasiada tentación – me miro con una ceja alzada aun sonriendo y cruzada de brazos.

-Te entiendo – sacudió un poco su cabeza y la harina voló en el aire, Renesmee comenzó a reír y le tendió los brazos, Bella se acercó y la tomo en brazos, no sé muy bien como lo hizo o en qué momento exacto lo hizo pero lo siguiente que sentí fue la harina dando contra mi cara. Tuve que toser un poco porque me entro una buena parte en la boca, cuando abrí los ojos Bella me miraba con cara de culpa y Renesmee reía.

-Pa-pa – ahora me tendía los brazos a mí, la tome y sacudí mi cabeza haciendo que Renesmee se cubriera de más harina.

-Edward no – Bella me miro seria cuando metí la mano en el paquete nuevamente.

-¡Oh sí! – exclame asintiendo, Renesmee tiraba sus manos hacia el paquete así que la acerque y tomo algo de harina con su manita, para luego echarla en mi cara.

-¡Muy bien princesita! ¡A papi, todo a papi! – exclamo Bella riendo, de manera rápida tire la harina que tenía en mi mano hacia ella y la tomó por sorpresa cuando dio en su cara, reí con ganas mientras Bella tosía por la que le entro en la boca.

-¿Esta rica? – me sonrió y se acercó al paquete, la tome de la cintura alejándola mientras se estiraba para volver a alcanzarlo, tomo todo el paquete entre sus manos y cuando lo hizo para atrás para tirarme harina de nuevo termino vaciándose dejándonos a los tres llenos de harina, reímos con ganas y busque sus labios para darnos un fuerte beso.

-Creo que los tres merecemos un buen baño – Renesmee tocaba el pelo de Bella tirándolo un poco, aún tenía mucha harina que volaba en el aire.

-Se va a hacer un engrudo cuando nos metamos en el agua – asegure.

-Pero valió la pena – murmuro -, un recuerdo hermoso – asentí de acuerdo y le di otro pequeño beso.

-¿La baño yo? – Bella asintió.

-También me ducho así luego limpio esto – la cocina había quedado repleta de cocina por todos lados.

No alcance a terminar de estacionar el auto frente a la casa de mis padres cuando Esme ya estaba parada en la puerta y nos miraba sonriendo y algo ansiosa, Bella la saludo con la mano cuando bajo, mamá descendía por las escaleras en lo que Bella saco a Renesmee de la sillita en el asiento de atrás, apenas se dio vuelta se la quito de brazos y comenzó a darle miles de besos a la pequeña que reía feliz por los mimos. Me acerque a Bella y la abrace mientras mirábamos a mamá con su nieta aun besuqueándola.

-Creo que mamá se olvidó totalmente de nosotros – Bella me sonrió y mamá rodo los ojos.

-¿Celoso de tu hija? – dijo burlona.

-Hace años que no me besas de esa manera a mí – Bella rió y mamá se acercó a tomarme del mentón y se estiro en lo que me agache y dio varios besos en mis mejillas.

-Nene mimoso y celoso – murmuro Bella burlándose.

-Es mi mamá – me justifique.

-Vamos adentro que solo faltaban ustedes – había notado otros autos en la entrada, seguramente eran los que habían alquilado los chicos.

-¡Alice! – Bella se acercó a ella rápidamente y se abrazaron.

-¡Que alegría vernos de nuevo! – Exclamo Alice sin soltar el abrazo - ¡Oh dios! Tengo miles de cosas que contarte, ahora podremos hablar bien de mi luna de miel y todo lo que viajamos, además tengo noticias y primicias importantes, no te das una idea – Alice no dejaba de hablar y dar saltitos por la alegría del reencuentro.

-También quiero contarte algo muy importante pero ahora quiero terminar de saludar al resto de la familia – contesto Bella sonriendo.

Rosalie y Emmett salían de la cocina de la mano, delante venia el pequeño Peter caminando de manera rápida como si intentara correr, iba directo a los brazos de Jasper, nos saludamos todos y luego de unos minutos de estar conversando pasamos a la mesa para comer. Mamá siempre ha sido previsora, tenía las dos sillitas altas para los pequeños así que estaban cómodos, había comida a raudales y papá estaba emocionado por tenernos a todos en la casa para compartir este momento que lo llenaba de orgullo. Terminamos de comer y levantamos la mesa entre todos, mamá nos obligó a ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina y luego nos liberó.

-¿Mamá podemos jugar a la play? – se escuchó el grito sonoro de Emmett y no pude evitar reír al igual que Jasper.

-¿Qué aún tiene diez años que pides permiso? – se burló Jasper.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacernos si jugamos sin permiso? – seguimos riendo por la expresión de Emmett.

-Em tiene razón Jasper, mamá nos dará unos buenos coscorrones sino pedimos permiso – las chicas estaban afuera con los pequeños haciéndolos jugar en los juegos que había instalado papá hace poco a pedido de mamá.

-Tiene razón – aseguro Jasper - ¡¿Tía podemos jugar a la play?! – grito Jasper y reímos.

-Una hora – contesto mamá asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-No es nada – proteste y me miro ceñuda.

-Dos y es mi oferta final – sonreí.

-Gracias mami – conteste y rio mientras se iba hacia el jardín.

La tarde paso tranquila, cerca de las 17 volvimos a casa para prepararnos para la cena y festejo de la noche, habían preparado un escenario, adornado la cafetería del hospital y ordenado las mesas de otra manera, todo elegante pero moderno a la vez, fue una noche emotiva, muchas personas subieron para agradecer a Carlisle por su dedicación y pasión por el trabajo, colegas agradeciéndole por todo lo que les enseñaba, por su apoyo y paciencia en explicarles todo. Papá agradeció una y otra vez por cada una de las palabras y dedico todo a mi madre, ella era quien lo apoyaba y lo ayudaba a ser el hombro que era hoy, lo cual emociono a mamá hasta llevarla a las lágrimas.

El sábado me hubiera gustado pasar el día con Bella y Renesmee, pero fue algo imposible porque apareció Alice ansiosa por pasar unas horas con su amiga para contarle muchas cosas, eso hizo que incluso se llevara a Rosalie por lo que no quedó más remedio que con Emmett y Jasper nos ocupáramos de los niños ya que papá y mamá decidieron juntarse con algunos amigos que lo querían seguir agasajando.

-Llegas tarde – Bella se acomodó a mi lado en la cama, me acosté a las dos de la mañana y no había llegado.

-Lo siento pero Alice estaba demasiado emocionada – la abrace mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho -. Quería pasar estos últimos días juntos solos – murmuro pero ya estaba adormecido, solo la aferre a mi cuerpo y me dormí.

Me desperté y Bella dormía profundamente, intente deshacerme de su abrazo pero se aferró con más fuerza, decidí quedarme un poco más en la cama, aun Renesmee dormía ya que no había ruido y después de todo era domingo y eran las siete de la mañana.

-Hola – Bella se removió en mis brazos unos minutos después - ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano?

-Solo me desperté y ya no tengo sueño – me miro sonriendo.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno – asentí de acuerdo y ambos nos levantamos de un salto.

Bella se vistió rápidamente y se fue para la cocina mientras yo aproveche para darme una ducha rápida que me despabilara del todo, cuando baje la encontré en sus pequeños shorts y esa camisa blanca casi transparente chupando una cuchara con crema de maní y sus pies descalzos, se veía hermosa.

Abrace su cintura y la acerque a mí - ¿Qué te parece si llevo a Renesmee con mamá y tenemos una tarde para nosotros? - Bella sonrió ampliamente y me miro por lo bajo.

-Me parece una excelente idea - tome su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo tire un poco.

-El jabón que te compre el otro día... – asintió, era una de fresas muy parecido al que usaba habitualmente pero con el aroma más concentrado -. Date una ducha con mucho de ese jabón para que tu piel quede con ese aroma - sus ojos brillaron de anticipación.

-Antes de seguir con los planes, es mejor que llames a Esme y le preguntes si podrá cuidar a Renesmee - ese punto se me fue totalmente.

-Tienes razón - le di un pequeño beso.

Solo nos quedaba este día acá en Forks luego de haber pasado un hermoso fin de semana en familia, muy pocas veces con Bella teníamos la oportunidad de pasar una tarde solos para poder hacer el amor a cualquier hora del día, así que antes de volver a la rutina diaria quería un día con mi esposa para pasarla enterrado en ella una y otra vez.

-Familia Cullen - se escuchó después del segundo timbre.

-Hola mamá.

-Edward, tesoro ¿van a venir? - pregunto enseguida, mamá disfrutaba mucho el que estuviéramos en Forks, podía ver seguido a Renesmee durante varios días.

-Quería saber si puedes cuidar a Renesmee hoy - una risa baja del otro lado me indico que sabía porque era.

-Puedes traerla en unas horas, estoy terminando con un cuadro que estoy haciendo para mi clase de pintura – dentro de un par de horas Bella y yo solos me parecia perfecto.

-De acuerdo, en un par de horas estoy por allá - conteste.

-Los espero tesoro.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de esas horas jugando con nuestra pequeña en el living de la casa. Bella había días que parecia mas agotada que otros y la entendía, Renesmee exigía su presencia todo el tiempo por más de que yo era el que la hacía dormir, ella estaba al pendiente de cada horario, salida, llegada de Bella. Además soy consciente que el último tiempo la había dejado demasiado sola con todo y estaba realmente agotada, pero estos días parecia como más aliviada, quizás se debía a esa decisión que había prometido contarme.

-Bella - estaba en la cocina con la heladera abierta, se giró apenas y me miro sonriendo.

-¿Te vas a llevarla? - tenia a Renesmee sostenida con un brazo y en el otro la mochila con las cosas para llevarla que preparo Bella.

-No demoro, la dejo y vuelvo rápido.

-¿Quieres que cocine algo en especial? - pregunto, una sonrisa grande se dibujó en su rostro y luego mordió su labio insinuante.

-Sabes lo que tengo planeado devorar durante toda la tarde - me miro por lo bajo y luego se acercó.

-Princesita dale un beso a mamá - le tendió sus brazos a Renesmee y en el acto fue hacia a ella, mi pequeña poso sus labios en la mejilla de Bella para darle un beso -. La cargo hasta el auto - me llamo la atención que la abrazara con fuerza, era como si no la fuera a ver por mucho tiempo, había cerrado sus ojos y la sostuvo durante varios minutos pegada a su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? - abrió los ojos y me miro sonriendo.

-Estoy bien - contesto. Le dio muchos besos antes de acomodarla en la silla del auto y luego me brindo un largo beso cargado de sentimiento -. No demores, voy a tenerte listo algo muy especial - sonreí ante eso y luego de darle otro pequeño beso me subí al auto. Nos saludó con la mano mientras nos alejábamos.

Esme nos recibió con una gran alegría, me saco a Renesmee de los brazos apenas la baje del auto, la seguí mientras entro en la casa llevando la mochila con las cosas de mi princesita. Mi intención era no demorar más de quince minutos en dejarla, pero Renesmee no me dejaba ir, seguramente porque intuía que no estaría ni Bella ni yo con ella por lo que estaba pidiendo mi atención para que no la dejara. Le envié un mensaje a Bella avisándole de la demora, con mamá estuvimos distrayendo a Renesmee por lo que resulto que una hora y media después estaba llegando a la casa.

Había demasiado silencio en la casa, cuando Bella quedábamos solos solíamos poner música, pero no había ningún ruido, quizás estaba esperándome en la habitación por lo que subí la escalera de dos en dos con ansiedad mientras iba desprendiendo mi camisa. En la habitación no estaba, habíamos redecorado la habitación que era de sus padres para nosotros y la de Bella quedo para Renesmee. Al no encontrarla en la habitación ni el baño, pase por la habitación de Renesmee y tampoco estaba, baje rápidamente y fui hasta la cocina, ni siquiera el almuerzo estaba preparado o empezando a prepararse. Saque el celular y la llame cinco veces, el resultado fue el mismo: "El numero marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, intente más tarde". Volví al living y note el papel sobre la mesa ratonera frente a los sillones, el sobre tenía mi nombre delineado con la letra de Bella.

_"Edward,_

_Durante todo este tiempo he estado luchando por acomodarme a lo que la vida me ha ido dando y quitando sin tener tiempo de detenerme a reflexionar como me siento realmente. Siento hacerlo de esta manera, pero necesito un tiempo para analizar mi vida, mi camino y mis sentimientos. He tratado de seguirte el ritmo, de amoldarme a tu intensa manera de vivir la vida, pero he llegado a un tope donde ya no resisto, donde todo es demasiado para mí, estoy agotada y no estoy manejando nada bien, yo no estoy bien._

_Espero que con el tiempo puedes entenderme y perdonarme, trata de explicarle a Renesmee y de hacerle entender que a pesar de haberme ido de esta manera siendo ella tan pequeña, la amo con todo mi ser, en algún momento volveré a ustedes y quizás puedas recibirme como siempre, sino lo haces lamento sinceramente herirte de esta manera._

_Hay muchas cosas mías en casa, muéstrale a Renesmee para que me recuerde, sobre todo aquellas cartas de mamá. Léelas también, mucho de lo que ahora pasa está ahí, trata de entenderme, por favor, solo no me odies hasta que comprendas porque todo se está dando de esta manera. Trata de no olvidarme y no dejes que nuestra princesita me olvide, a pesar de todo sigo siendo su madre._

_Lo siento Edward, sé que nuestra promesa fue estar juntos a cada instante, siempre la repetíamos, eran como nuestros votos, lamento que el "junto a ti a cada instante" no pueda ser, pero no estoy preparada para tanta entrega. _

_Haz tu vida, no me odies, es lo único que te pido._

_Isabella"._

Leí tres veces la puta carta, o si se podía llamar de esa manera, solo era una despedida que me destrozo por dentro y de pronto se vino la imagen de ella con nuestra pequeña abrazándola, se había estado despidiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado pensando en abandonarnos? Tenía que asegurarme, quizás era un error, quizás era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin, así que subí las escaleras rápido y abrí el placard para encontrarme que toda la ropa de Isabella había desaparecido, ni siquiera su maleta estaba.

Un velador de cristal termino pagando las consecuencias de mi indignación cuando lo estampe contra la pared de nuestro dormitorio, guarde la carta echa un bollo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. ¿Cómo haría para explicar esto a mi pequeña a medida que creciera y preguntara por su madre? ¿Cómo explicarle que ella solo se levantó un día sintiendo que no podía con esta vida y simplemente se fue dejando una carta?

Odio, decepción, el corazón echo mil pedazos, ganas de encontrarla y pedirle que me explicara todo en la cara y no en un carta de escasas palabras, eso era lo que sentía en este momento. Hemos vivido tanto, tantas cosas especiales y hermosas, compartido cada minuto desde que me dio el sí, y ahora solo me dejaba con una carta de mierda que no explicaba realmente nada.

Me desplome en el sillón, no se cuento tiempo estuve sentado ahí repasando una y otra vez momentos vividos tratando de encontrar un solo indicio que me diera una pista de que esto podía llegar a suceder pero no había nada. Sé que muchas veces la encontré enojada y decepcionada de cómo se le estaba complicando todo, incluso hacia un par de semanas habíamos tenido problemas pero a pesar de todas las peleas que tuvimos estábamos bien, todo seguía bien. Ese pedazo de papel en mi bolsillo parecia quemar, preferí ignorarlo, ahora solo quería a mi pequeña Renesmee, necesitaba tenerla junto a mí y abrazarla fuerte.

Salí echo una fiera de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza, me subí al auto e hice rechinar las ruedas en el pavimento, comencé a manejar como un loco, se me paso la idea que podía encontrarla en el aeropuerto, no perdería nada con intentarlo por lo que me dirigí a la carretera que llevaba a Port Angeles conduciendo a toda velocidad, no sabía que pasaría cuando la encontraba, pero algo era seguro esto no se lo perdonaría.

-¡MIERDA! ¡PARA! - exclame pisando una y otra vez el freno del auto los cuales no funcionaba. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, se acercaba una curva y tomarla a la velocidad que iba sería imposible porque no podría mantener estable el auto - Renesmee - murmure bajo, gire el volante al máximo y el auto empezó a dar giros para terminar dando contra los arboles del bosque.

...

Sentía mi garganta seca, relamí mis labios, me encontraba desorientado además de que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Lentamente abrí los ojos, el techo blanco del lugar no logro orientarme, me moví pero era demasiado el dolor que sentía en una de mis piernas, estaba pesada y supe que debía estar enyesada.

-Edward... tesoro... - suspire al reconocer la voz de mamá, gire y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Renes... - trague con fuerza.

-No hables cariño - se acercó rápido y acaricio mi cabeza.

-Renesmee... - dije rápido.

-Está en casa, está bien - contesto.

-Edward, soy Charles - mire en la dirección que venía la voz - ¿Bella estaba contigo? - apenas la nombro todo vino a mí, la casa vacía, el placard sin su ropa y la maldita carta. Solo negué con la cabeza.

-Tesoro, la hemos intentando llamar, en la casa no está y el celular está apagado ¿tienes idea de dónde está? - negué nuevamente y mamá me miro con más preocupación -. Creo que es mejor lo dejemos descansar - miro a Charles y rogaba porque se fuera.

-Vuelvo cuando este mejor - acepto él y se marchó.

-Cariño ¿Qué paso con Bella? - mamá tomo mi mano.

-Se fue - conteste.

-¿A dónde?

-Nos abandonó, ella se fue y nos dejó - me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Con mamá nos quedamos en silencio, solo puede contemplar por la ventana a un costado de mi cama de hospital y rememorar distinto recuerdos de ella y míos desde que nos conocimos, miles de cosas que habíamos pasado juntos, inesperadas y maravillosas. ¿Cómo creer que esto realmente estaba pasando? Aun me era difícil comprender y creerlo porque la Bella que yo conocía no actuaba así, no se alejaba de esta manera.

-Despertó hace varios minutos - la voz de mamá me saco de mis recuerdos lo cual agradecí porque dolía demasiado.

-Edward - mire a papá - ¿Cómo te sientes? - me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué fue lo más grave? - pregunte esquivando la pregunta, tenía mi corazón desecho.

-Llevabas el cinturón y tu auto tiene airbag, fue un golpe muy fuerte, tu auto quedo aplastado aprisiono tu pierna, tenías una quebradura expuesta - explico, si me ponía a pensarlo no era tanto el daño -. Fue un milagro que alguien viera el accidente y llamara enseguida a la policía y los bomberos - me sorprendió porque no vi ningún auto cerca.

-No note otro auto cerca - papá se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres sentarte? - asentí y acomodo la cama presionando un botón - ¿Dónde esta Bella? - mire a mamá.

-Se fue, cuando volví a casa ya no estaba - conteste.

-¿Tuvo que volver a Chicago? - negué con la cabeza.

-No sé a dónde fue, solo nos abandonó - conteste y papá se sorprendió.

-Edward estoy segura que Bella no los dejaría, los ama muchísimo - mamá se acercó rápidamente y tomo mi mano -, seguro debe ser una confusión.

-¿Mi ropa? - pregunte.

-Aun no te voy a dar el alta - aclaro Carlisle.

-Tráeme mi pantalón tengo algo que mostrarles - mamá asintió y me alcanzo el pantalón, busque la carta en el bolsillo y se la tendí a papá que la leyó con detenimiento.

-No puedo creerlo, no reconozco a Bella acá - dijo cuando termino de leer.

-¿Qué es? - mamá le arrebato el trozo de papel y leyó -. ¡¿Porque no hablo con alguien?! - exclamo enojada cuando termino de leer -. Sé que ha pasado por mucho y con la bebe le costó acostumbrarse pero no puedo creer que Bella haya hecho esto...

-¿Saben dónde esta Bella? - Alice entraba en la habitación y traía a Renesmee en brazos.

-Dámela - dije tendiendo mis brazos hacia ella y Alice se acercó a entregármela. Estaba dormida, seguramente porque era tarde, ahora me daba cuenta que hacia bastantes horas había tenido el accidente.

Uno a uno fueron leyendo la maldita carta, estaba toda la familia Cullen a pleno en mi habitación analizándola, buscando pistas que nos llevaran a saber porque ella había decido hacer esto. Todos repetían una y otra vez que no podía ser, que no nos dejaría así y en el fondo quería creer que alguno de ellos tenía razón, que quizá era todo un mal entendido. Esa noche fue imposible dormir, quizás cualquiera pensaría que soy un estúpido enamorado pero en mi interior podía sentir que Isabella estaba sufriendo por esto, que estaba llorando, quería creer que era porque nos extrañaba porque nos necesitaba con ella.

-Intente llamarla, desde hace dos días lo hago – mire a Emmett y podía notar la pena cuando me miraba.

-Yo también lo intento, prácticamente cada una hora – cerré los ojos para no mostrar lo llorosos que estaban.

-Yo la conozco Edward, todos lo hacemos – dijo apesadumbrado.

-Lo sé, yo también creí conocerla – _"Parece que no es así"_, pensé con melancolía. Quizás había pasado por demasiadas cosas, desde la muerte de sus padres hemos tenido muchas complicaciones y quizás es cierto, la arrastre de un lugar a otra para cumplir con todas mis expectativas y sueños y no tuve en cuenta los suyos como debía - ¿Y Renesmee? – pregunto para cambiar de tema, era mi segundo día en el hospital y papá se negaba a darme el alta aun.

-Rosalie está tratando de mantenerla distraída, anoche prácticamente no durmió, seguramente están viniendo en el horario de visita – contesto Emmett, la tristeza se plasmaba en toda la familia.

-Llámala y dile que la traiga con juguetes, es mejor que este cerca mío y no lejos de sus dos padres.

Cuando trajeron a Renesmee estuvo todo el tiempo sentada en mi falda abrazada a mí, sé muy bien que lo molesta y berrinchuda que estaba era por no ver a Bella, la hice jugar durante varias horas, nos venía muy bien a los dos estar distraídos y compartir tiempo juntos.

-Edward el hospital no es lugar para un bebe – protesto Rosalie cuando me negué a que se la llevara.

-Rose es mi decisión, esta noche se queda conmigo y no quiero escuchar reclamos de nadie –sentencie enojado, era mi hija y estaría conmigo.

-No pretenderás que duerma acá – dijo algo molesta con sus manos en la cintura, Emmett estaba más atrás con Peter en brazos.

-Rosalie, su madre no está, que duerma una noche conmigo acá no le hará nada, le hago falta y ella a mí, esto ha quedado de mi familia, mi princesita y yo – dije todo de manera agolpada y vi la pena reflejada en el rostro de todos.

-Es mejor los dejemos descasar – dijo mamá.

-Lo siento – murmuro Rose bajo y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Papá acomodo mi cama, quede acostado y Renesmee acurrucada junto a mi cuerpo, luego de tararearle una nana por largo tiempo se quedó dormida, sé que la extraña al igual que lo hago yo, lamentablemente a los dos nos quedaba tratar de superar esto y salir adelante.


	15. Capítulo 14: Sobrevivir no es vivir

_**Capítulo 14: Sobrevivir no es vivir.**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Era la alegre hora del asalto y el beso. _

_La hora del estupor que ardía como un faro._

_Oh, carne, carne mía, mujer que amé y perdí,_

_A ti en esta hora húmeda evoco y hago canto._

_Como un vaso albergaste la infinita ternura,_

_Y el infinito olvido te trizó como a un vaso._

_Era la sed y el hambre, y tú fuiste la fruta._

_Era el duelo y las ruinas, y tú fuiste el milagro._

_Abandonado como los muelles en el alba._

_Sólo la sombra trémula se retuerce en mis manos._

_Es la hora de partir. ¡Oh abandonado!_

_Extracto: Una canción desesperada - Pablo Neruda_

Una semana después me dieron el alta y salí del hospital, el auto había quedado inservible, además aun lo tenía la policía para hacer el peritaje correspondiente, el cual estaba atrasado, y de esa manera enviar el informe al seguro. Mi pequeña estaba en su peor momento, yo en el hospital y sin su madre, apenas estaba durmiendo y comiendo por lo que me sentí aliviado al salir y poder empezar a dedicarme a ella. Alice sin acotar nada había aceptado mi pedido de ir a la casa a recoger mis cosas y las de Renesmee y trasladarlas a la casa de mis padres, no quería volver a pisar el lugar o ningún lugar que me trajera recuerdos de ella, no sé muy bien como haríamos cuando volviéramos a Chicago pero no lo iba a pensar ahora. Andar de muletas me molestaba no me daba la libertad de moverme como quería o necesitaba, me costó subir las escaleras de la casa de mis padres.

-Pa… pa… pa… - Renesmee me tendía los brazos moviéndose ansiosa en los brazos de Rosalie para que la bajara. Nos acercamos, Emmett tomo una de mis muletas, me sostuve con la otra y alce a Renesmee.

-Mi princesita…. – murmure y comencé a darle besitos por toda su cara y ella, como hacía varios días no la escuchaba, comenzó a reír con ganas.

-¡Que hermoso es escucharla reír! – exclamo Alice saliendo de la cocina -. Se nota que su papi llego – mire a Alice sonriendo.

-La nena de papá – escuche que decía mamá en mi espalda.

-Tito – Peter vino caminando hasta mí y se prendió de mi pierna sana, en cualquier momento me caía sin remedio.

-Ven aquí osito, el tito Edward se puede caer – dijo Emmett tomándolo en brazos pero él quería que lo alzara, seguramente porque me veía hacerle caras a Renesmee para que riera.

-¿Mamá la sostienes? – estaba parado sobre mi pierna sana y estaba costando mantenerme.

-Dámela – Renesmee se abrazó a mi cuello con fuerza.

-Vamos princesita, solo es un momento – pero no hubo caso, comenzó a llorar cuando la quisieron alejar.

-Rose toma al osito – dijo Emmett y ella lo alzo -. Ven te ayudo a llegar al sillón – pase mi brazo por sus hombros y tire mi peso sobre él.

-Te ayudo – Jasper tomo mi brazo donde estaba Renesmee y entre los dos me ayudaron a llegar al sillón donde me acomode con mi princesa sentada en mis piernas.

-Esto me va a volver loco – no me gustaba para nada estar con semejante yeso.

-Te acostumbras porque te toca tenerlo por un mes – dijo papá en todo de broma y fingí mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Mi princesita ha estado comiendo bien? – pregunte y todos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que le prepare leche? – pregunto Rosalie, mire la hora y era horario.

-Gracias Rose, vamos a intentar que tome lo más posible – no quería que fuera a enfermar suficiente teníamos que pasar con lo de Isabella.

Estábamos todos en el living, logre que Renesmee se bajara de mi falda y comenzó a jugar con Peter en el suelo, me gustaba observarlos, en su propio lenguaje parecían hablar entre ellos, era realmente divertirlos verlos, hacían señas, se miraban, parecia se preguntaran cosas y Peter le ofrecía juguetes y más juguetes a Renesmee.

-Nessie – la llamo Alice sentándose en el piso, Alice le dio el apodo y Renesmee respondía en el acto, la miro y fue hacia sus brazos gateando cuando le tendió los brazos. Creo que junto conmigo y Renesmee, Alice era la que más sentía la falta de Isabella -. Peter ven, osito – él se acercó corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Alice, quien los hacia jugar y parecían divertidos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – mire a Jasper que se sentó a mi lado y Emmett se acomodó del otro lado.

-Aun no pienso nada – lleve mi mano al pelo y lo tire levemente revolviéndolo -. Ahora… dios… necesito despejar la mente… necesito pensar detenidamente todo… estoy aturdido… – sentía el nudo en mi garganta, las lágrimas luchaban por salir y yo por contenerlas pero sabía que mis ojos estaban llorosos.

-Date tiempo, estoy seguro que todo se aclarara en breve – Jasper palmeo mi hombro y solo asentí.

-No quiero pensar mal de ella, aun quiero creer que puede haber pasado algo más, que quizás solo estaba cansada como me venía diciendo y seguramente se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y volverá – respire profundo -. Esto me duele como la mierda – dije molesto por el yeso.

-Toda va a estar bien, Edward, ninguna madre se olvida de un bebe de ocho meses y medio, sé que Bella no es tan fría – aseguro Emmett.

-Edward, la leche esta lista – Rosalie se acercó con el vasito que usaba mi princesita.

-Nessie ve con papá – dijo Alice señalándome.

-Ven Nessie – Alice sonrió por como la llame -, se me pego – dije encogiéndome de hombros -. Ven princesita – cuando le tire mis brazos comenzó a gatear hacia mí.

Emmett la subió en mi falda y se acomodó para tomar su leche, para mi alegría y la de todos vacío el vasito, luego de eso gustosa comió un par de galletitas que mamá les hacía especialmente a los niños, me alegro verla de mejor ánimo, parecia más tranquila y menos triste, me hizo bien a mí.

-No me di cuenta de arma algo en la planta baja para ti – mamá me seguía por las escaleras con Nessie en brazos mientras subía para ir a la habitación que nos preparó.

-No hay problema, me tengo que acostumbrar a andar con esto, sino me voy a sentir un inútil y no quiero estar todo el tiempo sentado o en la cama – asegure.

-Está cansada ¿la vas hacer dormir contigo? – pregunto sentí su voz entrecortada.

-Sí, necesitamos estar cerca – conteste sin mirar a mamá. Entramos en la habitación y me senté en la cama -. Me alcanzas su pijama – pedí.

-Toma cariño – me tendió la ropa de Nessie, era tarde y estaba profundamente dormida -. Parece que no se va a despertar – sonreí mientras desvestía a mi princesita para ponerle su pijamita, no se despertó en ningún momento.

-Es raro que se despierte cuando esta tan dormida, no importa que tanto la zarandeé – reímos bajo. La acomode en el centro de la cama grande y recibí la ropa que mamá me tendió para mí, se sentó a mi lado y me miro seria, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo estás tú? – no puede evitar dejar escapara un par de lágrimas.

-Aun no lo creo, aun espero que abra la puerta y entre sonriéndonos – la abrace con fuerza, necesitaba el abrazo y de mamá era el ideal.

-Todo va a mejorar cariño, yo sé en mi interior que va a recapacitar y va a volver, la vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos y todo se arreglara de a poco – llore un poco más abrazado a ella, ahora sentía patente la desolación y soledad en mi pecho, algo profundo y agudo, hasta me costaba respirar. Ese vacío en el corazón desgarrador por la falta de la persona a la que le entregas todo de manera incondicional y que hasta hace poco respondía de la misma manera -. Descansa cariño – me separo lentamente de ella -, mañana será otro día – beso mi mejilla y yo la suya, salió de la habitación y luego de cambiarme me acomode junto a Nessie que se acurruco contra mi cuerpo.

…

-Independent Publishers Group habla Jennifer ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – respire profundo, era viernes y supuestamente debíamos haber vuelto hace dos semanas, en mi trabajo había avisado del accidente, no hubo problema en que no volviera aun. Este llamado al trabajo de Bella era para saber si ellos tenían algún contacto con ella.

-Jen soy Edward… Edward Cu…

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto cortándome.

-En Forks todavía – murmure -. ¿Katherine estará disponible para atenderme? – pregunte rápidamente, para evitar entrara en otro terreno.

-Ahora está libre, con eso de que Bella no está oficiando de su asistente por la tarde me toca a mí su trabajo – me sorprendió el tono tan normal para decir que Bella no estaba.

-Me imagino que debes estar con mucho trabajo – comente al pasar.

-Toneladas, quizás pueda quedarme con ese puesto, me gustaría cambiar – dijo divertida y sonreí un poco.

-Jen… - no sabía si sería prudente pero necesitaba preguntar - ¿Has hablado con Bella estas dos semanas? – cerré los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-No, la última vez fue un viernes, hace dos semanas atrás llamo para hablar con Katherine – contesto -, la llame el fin de semana para ver porque no volvían pero estaba apagado el teléfono y estaba algo distraída por lo que no te llame a ti ¿Pasa algo? – respire profundo.

-Si te llama avísame – pedí casi en un ruego.

-¿Edward que está pasando? – Pregunto con voz preocupada - ¿Bella no está contigo? – aun no podía reconocer ante todo el mundo que nos había dejado.

-Jen prometo que te explicare, por ahora si sabes algo de ella avísame y pásame con Katherine necesito hablar con ella – la escuche resoplar del otro lado.

-Está bien Edward, pero luego quiero que me expliques que pasa – tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, era algo inevitable.

-Lo prometo, dile a James que si ella o Bree saben algo también me avisen – solo necesitaba que me escuchara una vez, quizá podía convencerla de volver y entre los dos y con la ayuda de la familia y amigos podíamos apoyarla para superar lo que le estuviera pasando.

-De acuerdo, le diré, te paso con Katherine – la voz de Jen se notó preocupada verdaderamente.

-Habla Katherine ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Edward? – creo que no esperaba mi llamada.

-Katherine llama para avisar porque Bella se estaba ausentando – conteste, ni se porque pretendía cuidarle el trabajo, pero quería hacerlo.

-¿No entiendo Edward? – contesto.

-Es que tuve un accidente en Forks y no pudimos viajar de regreso a Chicago aun – conteste -, por eso te estaba llamando para avisarte cual era el motivo por el que no volvía…

-Edward aguarda – me corto -. Bella me llamo hace dos semanas atrás y renuncio – me envaroné en el sillón.

-¿Renuncio? – pregunte asombrado.

-Las cosas no estaban yendo bien, hubo varias fechas de entrega con las que no cumplió, hable con ella y hablamos sobre que no me rendía tener dos asistentes mediodía y que necesitaba que estuviera más tiempo, pero ella me dijo que se esforzaría por cumplir con los plazos lo que no sucedió, me llamo para avisarme que no iba a seguir con el trabajo – me quede en silencio – _"__Tome una decisión y estoy contenta con ella"_, esas fueron sus palabras ese viernes, ya lo había hecho para cuando me levante, por eso la notaba distinta más relajada y menos seria. ¿Ya habría estado pensando en marcharse? ¿Había planeado todo días antes? -. Edward… Edward… ¿Estás ahí? – volví en mí.

-Lo siento, me distraje ¿Te comento algo más? – pregunte.

-Solo que había llegado el momento de elegir un camino y por ahora no estaba en el este trabajo – trague en seco, se había mostrado tan amorosa esos días previos a su huida -. Estaba por llamarla para hacerle otra propuesta, pero se me paso, ella está por ahí – cerré los ojos.

-No está conmigo – conteste -. Quizás debas llamarla al celular – conteste.

-De acuerdo – cortamos luego de saludarnos.

Me levanta con dificultad del sillón, tome las muletas y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde estaba mamá, los chicos habían salido a pasear y se habían llevado a Nessie ya que tenía pensado ir hasta Port Angeles y llevarla junto con Peter a los juegos. Mamá me sonrió cuando entre en la cocina al igual que papá que estaba leyendo el periódico sentado al desayunador, parecían estar comentando sobre alguna noticia.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? – me encogí de hombros.

-No es tanto que duela sino que me siento inútil sin poder manejarme con libertad – comente y asintió.

-Me imagino – contesto -. Hubieras salido con los chicos te viene bien la distracción – me senté a su lado y apoye las muletas en el mueble.

-Por unos días hasta que sepa usar bien estas cosas me limito a la casa, no quiero andar golpeando a la gente – rieron bajo tanto papá como mamá.

-¿Has pensado que vas a hacer? – mamá puso un vaso de jugo frente a mí y siguió preparando algo en la cocina.

-Tengo que volver a supervisar lo del hotel, también tengo que ver las obras del estudio, no puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo más, ni siquiera he hablado para que me informen como va todo, debo sobrevivir – murmuro lo último más bajo.

-Tienes que vivir – papá poso una mano sobre su hombro -, la vida sigue no importa que y tú debes seguir por tu hija, sobrevivir no es vivir hijo, debes poder enseñarle a tu princesita que no importa que tan duro sea todo lo mismo se puede ser feliz, ella tiene derecho a serlo y tú debes guiarla en ese camino – lo mire con angustia -. No sobrevivir, debes vivir a pleno por ella – respire profundo.

-Aun no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, necesito tiempo para asimilar y aceptar lo que nos está pasando – papá palmeo mi hombro y sonrió.

-Tomate el tiempo necesario para hacerlo pero no demasiado hijo, la vida no espera sigue avanzando, además yo aún tengo fe en Bella, aún tengo fe en que hay una explicación racional para todo esto – reí bajo y respire profundo.

-Aunque quizás no debería hacerlo yo también tengo fe en ella, en nuestro amor, era demasiado profundo para que pueda irse así como así, sin mirar atrás, aún tengo fe en que volverá a mí, volverá a Nessie y seremos felices ¿Es tonto? - mamá y papá me miraron sonriendo.

-No es tonto, yo también tengo fe en ella – dijo mamá tomando mi mano.

A la hora de la cena una vez más lo hicimos en familia, pero estaba vez no fue algo alegre, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice anunciaron que debían volver a sus vidas, sus trabajos y obligaciones por lo que el próximo domingo estarían viajando de regreso a New York para retomar todo. Una vez más acosté a Nessie a mi lado en la cama grande y se durmió pega a mi cuerpo acurrucada, me puse a reflexionar en yo también tenía que empezar a tomar decisiones, pero no lo haría hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas que me sacaran el yeso, esa sería mi fecha límite para empezar a retomar todo con mi corazón roto, pero debía volver a retomar las riendas de mi vida.

Jueves, otro día cubierto de tristeza pero mostrando mi mejor sonrisa para mi Nessie, no necesitaba fingirla mucho después de todo con solo escucharla ya me alegraba y tenía una sonrisa sincera y verdadera en mis labios. Estamos aún en la cama, había bajado para preparar su leche en su vasito, demore más de una hora subiendo y bajando con las muletas, ahora tomaba su leche calentita con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro recostada levemente sobre mi pecho. El celular sonó y lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era romper este momento con mi pequeña, pero volvió a sonar insistente por lo que lo tome.

-Edward soy Jason – dijeron apenas atendía.

-Jason ¿Cómo está? – me había olvidado totalmente de él.

-Tengo novedades para ustedes – si tan solo supiera lo que pasara no me diría eso.

-¿Qué novedades? – pregunte con poco interés.

-Charlotte está de vuelta en Chicago – en otro tiempo eso me hubiera alterado pero ahora me daba lo mismo -, llegó ayer a última hora – eso capto mi atención.

-¿Cuándo volvió? – pregunte sin interesarme mucho en realidad.

-Hace un par de días, estoy averiguando sobre el tiempo que no estuvo, lo único que sé hasta ahora es que no era un viaje de trabajo, según una pista estaba en una clínica de descanso – me sorprendió.

-Cuando sepas bien avísame, quiero estar seguro que no corremos ningún riesgo. Ahora solo debía temer por el bienestar de Nessie, no soportaría perderla a ella también.

-Seguro será en un par de días – confirmo -. En cuanto a lo de los padres de Bella necesito que nos encontremos de nuevo, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles y es muy importante – su voz se notaba muy seria, pero ahora no podía comentar lo de Bella. Nessie termino su leche y empezó a moverse ansiosa.

-Jason debo dejarte, estoy sola con mi pequeña y ya se está queriendo escapar – lo escuché reír del otro lado.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito que más tardar mañana cuando estés libre te comuniques conmigo, es urgente que me den algunas respuesta – deje a Nessie en el piso y comenzó a gatear hacia la puerta que estaba abierta.

-De acuerdo te llamamos – conteste rápidamente y tras murmurar hasta luego corte rápido para bajarme de la cama y atraparla antes de que llegara más lejos.

-¡Te atrape! – Alice la levanto del piso y sonreí.

-Menos mal, ahora es más rápida que yo – dije y reímos, era increíble como a pesar de todo podía reír.

-¿Quieres que la bañe y la cambie? – pregunto sonriéndome.

-Te lo agradecería, nunca me he sentido más inútil que ahora – Alice me sonrió.

-Jasper dice que bajes, con Emmett te van a sacar un rato de la casa, ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros -, salido de chicos – no era lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

-La verdad no tengo ganas de salir – comente al pasar.

-Tienes que ir, despeja tu mente, estoy más que segura que estos días no dejas de pensar una y otra vez en todo, aléjate un poco, quizás luego se haga la claridad – se encamino con Alice para el baño con Nessie en sus brazos -. Sueño con Bella – me gire a mirarla -, la sueño llorando porque quiere volver con ustedes pero no lo hace y no sé porque – pude notar angustia en su voz.

-Ven – tendí uno de mis brazos hacia ella y se acercó presurosa para abrazarnos.

-La extraño… Edward…. Extraño…. A…. mi…. hermana…. – dijo entre sollozos.

-Todos lo hacemos – conteste abrazándola fuerte, Nessie comenzó a llorar. Alice se separó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Yo me encargo – dijo llevando a Nessie hacia el baño mientras la consolaba y animaba.

….

_"Edward,_

_Durante todo este tiempo he estado luchando por acomodarme a lo que la vida me ha ido dando y quitando sin tener tiempo de detenerme a reflexionar como me siento realmente. Siento hacerlo de esta manera, pero necesito un tiempo para analizar mi vida, mi camino y mis sentimientos. He tratado de seguirte el ritmo, de amoldarme a tu intensa manera de vivir la vida, pero he llegado a un tope donde ya no resisto, donde todo es demasiado para mí, estoy agotada y no estoy manejando nada bien, yo no estoy bien._

_Espero que con el tiempo puedes entenderme y perdonarme, trata de explicarle a Renesmee y de hacerle entender que a pesar de haberme ido de esta manera siendo ella tan pequeña, la amo con todo mi ser, en algún momento volveré a ustedes y quizás puedas recibirme como siempre, sino lo haces lamento sinceramente herirte de esta manera._

_Hay muchas cosas mías en casa, muéstrale a Renesmee para que me recuerde, sobre todo aquellas cartas de mamá. Léelas también, mucho de lo que ahora pasa esta ahí, trata de entenderme, por favor, solo no me odies hasta que comprendas porque todo se está dando de esta manera. Trata de no olvidarme y no dejes que nuestra princesita me olvide, a pesar de todo sigo siendo su madre._

_Lo siento Edward, sé que nuestra promesa fue estar juntos a cada instante, siempre la repetíamos, eran como nuestros votos, lamento que el "junto a ti a cada instante" no pueda ser, pero no estoy preparada para tanta entrega. _

_Haz tu vida, no me odies, es lo único que te pido._

_Isabella"._

El papel estaba arrugado, lo llevaba constantemente conmigo, no sé muy bien porque o para que, solo sé que necesitaba leerlo una y otra vez para saber que en realidad todo esto estaba pasando, que todo era real aunque aun repitiendo esto en mi cabeza no podía aceptarlo.

-Pa… pa-pa… aba… ma… - Nessie se paró frente y mi y reí un poco, guarde la carta en mi bolsillo una vez más.

-¿Has estado jugando princesa? – la tome en brazos y la subí a mi regazo.

-aba… ma… ma… da… - movía sus manitos como queriendo explicarme algo, estaba contenta hoy.

-Mmm… creo que es hora de tomar la leche – eran las siete de la tarde y ya se había pasado su hora.

-Se nos pasó el tiempo – Rosalie entro con Peter en brazos -, perdón, no me di cuenta – le sonreí.

-pe… na… da… - siguió Nessie señalando a Peter.

-Vamos por la leche – tome una muleta y me pare al primer intento, cargue a Nessie en un brazo mientras me apoyaba en la muleta para caminar.

-Carlisle te va a retar si te ve haciendo eso – no quería que cargara a Nessie y caminara.

-Lo sé, será nuestro secreto – Rosalie rió.

-Tengo que irme ¿estarán bien? – pregunto, solo asentí.

-Nos vemos mañana – se acercó y beso la mejilla de Nessie y luego la mía.

Prepare la leche de mi bebe, volví al sillón haciendo malabarismos entre ella, su vasito y mi muleta, nos acomode y mientras tomaba su leche acomodada en mi regazo encendí la televisión para distraerme. Estábamos los dos solos, más solos que nunca, mis padres tenían un compromiso y al igual que Jasper y Alice.

-Bueno princesa, somos dos a partir de ahora – acaricie su pelo mientras la miraba tomar la leche. La tomaba con ansias -. Vamos a estar bien pequeña, vas a ser feliz - eso era todo lo que me importaba ahora.

Cuando termino de tomar su leche se bajó de mi falda y comenzó a gatear por el lugar, hacia algunos juguetes esparcidos por el lugar para ella, no captaban durante mucho tiempo su atención pero se entretenía y llegada la hora de la cena se había divertido mucho. Cenamos solos y luego la subí al dormitorio, jugo otro rato y la prepare para dormir como cada noche junto a mí.

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? – murmure al aire, hacia dos horas que estaba en la cama sin poder dormir, escuche llegar a mis padres y vi cuando mamá se asomó.

FLASH BACK

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto cuando nos calmamos, el bendito disfraz era realmente increíble y le quedaba de ensueño.

-Te ves increíble cariño – metí la punta de mis dedos debajo de la braga y acaricie sus glúteos suavemente.

-¿Quiere más? – pregunto juguetona.

-Siempre – conteste, pero para mí frustración Renesmee comenzó a llorar.

-Ve a buscarla, me voy a cambiar – se bajó de mi falta y salió corriendo para la habitación, sus tacos resonaban en el piso y solo me ponían más duro.

Sé porque se sonreía cuando me miraba, también sé que notaba lo incomodo que estaba por mi erección aun despierta, dura, hinchada y empezando a pedir a gritos perderme en su interior, ni siquiera logre controlarla cuando me senté a trabajar un poco para distraerme. Di gracias a todos los santos cuando Renesmee se durmió y Bella la acostó.

-Ponte el traje de nuevo – no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de nuestra niña.

-¿Ansioso? – se burló y mi estado no era para eso.

-Pensándolo bien, solo las bragas, los tacos, las medias y el antifaz, el vestidito ahora no – ignore su burla, asintió y entro en la habitación mientras la seguía. Me desnude en tiempo record y me tire en la cama a esperarla, mi erección se elevaba dura, demasiado dura para su bien.

-¡¿Listo?! – exclamo desde el baño con la puerta cerrada.

-¡Sal de una puta vez! – la escuche reír y salió meneando sus caderas de forma muy sensual, mi respiración se alteró hasta llegar a ser vergonzosa cuando apareció frente a mí -. ¡Oh mi amor!... – trague en seco y profundo – ¡te ves increíble! – sus senos al aire con los pezones algo marcados, esa braga que aunque no era chica con ese frunce y volados le quedaban exquisitas, las medias hasta mitad de sus muslos en sus perfectas piernas y los tacos altísimos, una vez más confirmaba que era mi diosa.

-Te gusto ¿verdad? – se giró quedando de espaldas, llevo su pelo a un costado dejando su espalda a la vista y ese trasero respingo y durito con la braga fruncida. Meneo su trasero y mi pene dio el primer tirón.

-Móntame de una vez o me corro de solo verte – hizo equilibrio sobre una pierna para desprender su taco y sacarlo - ¡mierda Bella, con tacos y todo! ¡No doy más! – sonrió y se apresuró a sacarse la braga, se acomodó sobre mi erección.

-¿Listo para mí? – mordió su labio.

-¡Mierda demoras demasiado! – me senté y tomándola de los hombros a empuje para abajo metiendo mi erección al fondo de su útero - ¡Oh mierda sí! – exclame gustoso por la sensación.

-¡Dios bendito!... ¡Edward!... – exclamo por el golpe de placer que la inundo.

-¡Salta!... ¡hazlo!... – sin dudarlo se aferró de mis hombros y empezó a subir y bajar por mi erección con fuerza, me clavaba en su fondo una y otra vez, profundo y rápido. Sus paredes ondulaban y palpitaban envolviéndome en su interior, me recibía con ansias y placer.

Me separe un poco de ella y busque sus senos, los amase con fuerza a cada uno con mis manos, tire de sus pezones y los retorcía haciendo que sus gemidos se agudizaran y fueran chillidos fuertes de placer. Mi boca picaba de ansias por probarlo, lleve el pezón derecho a mi boca y lo succione con fuerza, lo tire y acaricie con mi lengua aun dentro de mi boca, lo solté cuando ya su seno no se estiraba más al igual que su pezón y lo libere por lo que reboto levemente, tome el pezón entre mis dientes y lo mordisquee no muy fuerte.

-¡Diablos Edward!... ¡hazlo de nuevo!... – se movió más rápido adentrándome en ella una y otra vez, rebotaba en mi erección, estábamos muy cerca del final. Repetí todo con el otro pezón y cuando lo solté y busque sus labios para besarnos explotamos en un intenso orgasmo que nos deje jadeantes y agotados.

FIN FLASH BACK

Definitivamente los recuerdos eran una tortura y era inútil no iba a poder dormir esta noche, lo de Alice me había dejado pensativo, ella tenía ese sexto sentido o intuición que ahora estaba haciendo que mi mente diera más vuelta en posibilidades algo estúpidas.

Viernes...

Nessie se despertó a las 8 de la mañana, baje con un poco más de agilidad las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cocina mamá ya estaba preparando el desayuno, papá me miro severo cuando me vio con Nessie en un brazo y con el otro me ayudaba con la muleta.

-Lo sé, no digas nada - negó con la cabeza.

-Es importante que te cuides - dijo con su tono de médico -. Esa pierna necesita el reposo y que no la fuerces, por eso las muletas.

-Estoy bien, no es mucho el peso - mamá saco a Nessie de mis brazos, aun se encontraba adormilada.

-Vamos a darle la leche, esta princesita necesita alimentarse - sonreí mientras me acomodaba frente al desayunador.

Desayunamos juntos, Nessie luego de la leche comió de esas galletas que tanto le gustaban y mamá disfrutaba prepara para todos, a media mañana empezaron a llegar los chicos, Peter y Nessie comenzaron a jugar con Rosalie mientras el resto hablábamos de cosas intrascendentes. En un momento todos se dispersaron y quede solo en el living, respire profundo y sin querer evitarlo saque la carta de Isabella de mi bolsillo y la leí una vez más, Nessie entro en el living refregándose sus ojitos.

-Pa… pa… da… pama… - estiro sus brazos hacia a mí para que la levantara, deje la carta sobre la mesa baja, subí a Nessie en mi regazo y se acurrucó en mi pecho, cerro sus ojitos y se empezó a dormitar.

-¿Quieres que la suba a acostar? - pregunto Alice cuando entro en el living.

-Yo la subo y de paso me recuesto un poco - no era que estuviera casado, me sentía mas bien deprimido por leer nuevamente la carta y además necesitaba reposar la pierna.

-La estuviste leyendo de nuevo - tomo la maldita carta que había dejado en la mesita, solo me encogí de hombros -. Bella no es así - dijo dejando la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé – conteste, tome la muleta y de un envión me puse de pie, subía a la habitación y Alice me seguía.

-¿No te parece todo muy raro? - no dije nada -. Con los chicos hablamos, nos conocemos todos hace mucho tiempo y nadie cree que es capaz de marcharse como si nada dejando solo una carta, ni siquiera Esme que al principio no la quería - yo sentía lo mismo, pero después de dos semana sin una llamada de ella para preguntar por nuestra hija, un mensaje o darme la posibilidad de hablar con ella con solo prender el celular, ya no sabía que pensar -. Su celular esta siempre apagado - siguió.

-No siempre, la compañía me confirmo que se están realizando algunas llamadas, seguramente las hace y luego lo apaga para que no la contactemos - Alice suspiro profundo y me abrió la puerta de mi habitación para que entrara con Renesmee.

Me acosté, una vez acomode a Nessie a mi lado y Alice se despidió, necesitaba dormir para descansar mi mente, este dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad y necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba pensar con mucha claridad porque tenía un trabajo con el que continuar, una hija que me necesitaba más que nunca y una familia pendiente de cada uno de mis pasos. Repase la carta en mi mente una vez más, la había leído tantas veces que me la sabia de memoria. Una frase de la carta resonaba en mi mente con insistencia.

-¡Eso es! - me levante de la cama de un salto, fui hasta mi maleta y comencé a revolver -. ¡Acá esta! - exclame cuando encontré lo que buscaba.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 15: Otra vida._

_-¡Bella! - esa voz la conocía bien, una pequeña sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios, salí de la cocina presurosa para el living._

_-¡Seth! - exclame y me acerque a él rápidamente, lo abrace con fuerza, era un alivio que estuviera de vuelta._

_-Hola linda - acaricio una mejilla con su pulgar mientras me sonreía, la sombra se desvaneció en ese momento._

* * *

**Oh por Dios! Que les parece todo esto que pasó? Bella los abandono! Prometo que pronto subiré mas capítulos! Nati ;)**


End file.
